The Circle Of Fate
by Infinite Fate
Summary: One...lost her precious wings, while the other tried desperately to hide her true self. With the past and the present mixed together, can't they over come the problems ahead and find true love? Nanofate fic
1. Prologue

**THE CIRCLE OF FATE**

**Author: Infinite Fate**

* * *

**Note: **Hi there, this actually my first time of writing an English fanfic. It's not my mother tongue. So please bear with me. R&R, I really need your opinions for my improvement in writing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nanoha. If I really owned, Nanofate would be the canon couple in the anime.

* * *

**Prologue**

Garden of Time

Year 0064, New Calendar.

Fate was bored, really really bored… Her mother was being busy at the moment with all those "researches" with Linith helping her. And Arf….she was just being Arf, sleeping peacefully and ignored the fact that the blonde had nothing to do.

She had done her practices, but Linith wasn't here to teach her the next lesson. So, she was free for the entire day. Sometimes, she wondered, what made her mother, Precia, so focus on her researches that she didn't have time to be with her daughter.

As serious as it sounded, there was only a solution for her. Reading.

So there she was, alone in a library, trying to find a book to spend her day.

Fate scratched her cheek. It seemed like she had read those books already. She sighed. _"I cant believe it. Finding a book is this hard!?" _She thought while leaning against the shelf.

But then, she saw something. An _old_ book hidden behind a high tower of work paper. Fate carefully picked it up, examining closely. The book was so old that all of its paper had turned yellow, the cover was wrapped in brown leather with a winged symbol. The symbol itself looked _familiar_, like The magic circle she made when using her power. And there was no title. Only a small sentences written in an ancient language which she couldn't read. Okay, may be she could read a little.

"I-In the lie, lays the truth. With the power within, open the gate of…" She frowned slightly "Of….fate?"

"This sounds interesting indeed." Fate smiled. Finally, she had found something to read.

Fate sat down on the ground, winced slightly when she thought of Linith's reaction of seeing her sitting _improperly_ like this. Shaking her head, Fate put away her worry and started open the book.

In the first page, instead of the winged symbol like the cover, it was a lightning surrounded by a lots of stars and sparkles, looked very beautiful.

"The person who wrote this must be an artist himself."

Fate immediately found herself being taken by the story inside.

_Once upon a time, even before the creation of Mid Childa itself, existed a land called Eden. There lived the most beautiful and powerful creatures named Angels. The angels were very kind and generous and their leader was the almighty, King Shin. Well, King Shin were known for his justice and intelligence which made the people of Eden respected him. And his wife, queen Melanie was a gorgeous lady who loved by all. Together, they had three children, Prince Kyn was the oldest, the second was Princess Mia, and the last, Princess Namida._

_Why did they name the last princess, Namida? Because when the princess was born, she didn't cry like the other kids, but then she heard the sound of lightnings struck outside the castle, she started to sob, and there was even a story told that her tears looked like crystals._

_The Princess grew up, became a fine young lady with pretty smiles and strong-willed character. One day, she met a beautiful person and immediately fell in love with her._

"Wait a minute…That person was a girl!?"

_Little did she know, her loved one came from the enemy country. Sheol was a place of darkness and night. The creatures ruled that country were the Devil, a wicked and cruel kind. Their ruler, queen Prelin, was the most cruel, she had tried to take down Eden several times but always failed. So then, she sent her daughter, "Prince" Faye, to the kingdom of Angels to kill the King. Loving her mother too much, Faye agreed. Like destiny, she met Namida and fell in love with her. Faye was torn between the love for her mother and Namida. In the end, she decided to confess the truth, unfortunately, Prelin had sensed her daughter's hesitation. She sent the monsters to put an end to King Shin and take Faye back. The monsters killed The King, and showed the true nature of Faye as the prince of Sheol._

_Being blinded by the rage and sorrow of losing her father, Namida accused Faye of using her to take down her father. Faye, who was stunned by the turn of event, trying to clear herself, but the princess was in so much despair, in a moment of anger, she did the most regretful action of her life._

"_Why!? Why Faye!? Why did you betray me!?"_

"_Please. Namida, believe me. I didn't intend to d-.."_

"_No, you shut up!"_

_Namida dre-…_

"Fate! Where are you!?"

"I'm in the library Linith!"

"Come to the traning field, I'll teach you to control your element."

"Alright, I'm coming.."

Closing the book regretfully, Fate stood up. It seemed like her mother had finished her work and told Linith to go back. She really really wanted to know what happened next in the story. What would Namida do? Listened to Faye's explain or continued her revenge?

"Such a cliffhanger…"

Fate sighed, putting the book back its original place and exited the room. Today, she would try to do her best, mother would be very proud if she knew Fate had mastered her element…At least, that was what she thought..

* * *

Non-administrated world number 97, Earth

Year 0064, New Calendar.

At midnight, when everyone were sleeping peacefully in their beds, Takamachi Nanoha woke up. This could be considered as a strange event because she slept very well. There must be some reasons for this.

Nanoha furrowed. She had a math test the next day and here she was, sitting in the kitchen, drinking some water. All because of those weird flashbacks that made her have insomnia.

In those flashbacks, she saw a happy kingdom with kind and friendly people. But then a war started, everything turned into a nightmare. Monsters killed people, the collapses of buildings, pain-filled screams and cries. So real that she thought herself was actually in that kingdom.

The last images were about a white haired girl and a blonde girl, who were smiling at each other, eyes filled with love.

"Strange… What are those flashbacks?"

The clock made a faint sound, signaling the time, 1 AM.

"Great…I will fail tomorrow test for sure…"

Nanoha got up and returned to her room. Lying on her bed, she wished those things wouldn't bother her anymore.

_The circle of fate is about to begin…_

_There is no way for you to escape this despair._

_Your sin will remain until you pay your debt._

_That is the time, you two will meet again.._


	2. Chapter 1: The fragments

**THE CIRCLE OF FATE**

**Author: **Infinite Fate

* * *

**Note: **Thank you for reading my fic, I'm trying to make the story more logical so I've altered some details of the Nanoha universe, you can consider this as a half- Au(?)

To Cleide: Can I call you Cleide ^^, the story won't be much tragic, although I have to let our favorite couple experiences some dramatic pain. Thank you for your comment.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nanoha. If I really owned, Nanofate would be the canon couple in the anime.

* * *

**ACT 1: DEEP ABYSS**

**Chapter 1**

**The Fragments**

Takamachi Nanoha was always a third wheel, she thought so. Growing in a happy family was the dream of many children but for Nanoha, she felt left out. It's not like her parents, brother and sister hated her. The wrong thing lied in the brunette. Ever since she was a kid, a hole always existed in her heart, a hole could not be filled with anything else except for the one it needed.

Friendship, the love of family,…..

Not one of those things could, then what did she need? What was missing!?

She didn't know, and her lonely heart yearning for the truth. With the appearance of those dream-liked flashbacks, the hole was even bigger than before.

She needed it….

But that question, soon, was replaced with the present of Yuuno, who gave her Raising Heart, her beloved device.

Everyday, traveling in the town besides him, to find an artifact called Jewel Seeds, Nanoha suddenly felt a small happiness sparked in her mind. There was someone wanted her help.

However, that hole was still there. Still eating her slowly. Although, the flashbacks had disappeared.

It took the blue-eyed girl 3 years to understand, she could have lived with that emptiness while putting on her best fake smiles to hide it.

"Nanoha!"

"Vi-…ta chan…"

"Please hold on, the medics will be here soon!"

Although, the red head shouted in despair, all Nanoha could hear was the sound of snow falling, a deep color of white soon replaced with blurry vision.

"D-Don't…worry….I…will be…fine…."

However,she did not believe in her own words. Nanoha chuckled. Would she die like this? A sadness and regret started to fill her mind. No, she couldn't die…she still had things to do…She….

"…." Her throat was dry, making a choking sound in the attempt of speaking again.

Everything began to melt, even the pain face of Vita, into something else….the flashback…The snow in it, was exactly the same as the snow that covered her numb body.

And, she hated the snow.

_The winter approached the kingdom quickly this year, about a month earlier. In the majestic room, there stood two persons. A girl in her late teen with long white hair and an older man, who was apparently, uncomfortable under the said girl's intense look._

_"Is the standing very important? Why? Because she isn't our kind?" Her voice wavered, tears threatening to fall._

_"…." The black-haired man narrowed his eyes "No….And yes….she is not supposed to be here, you are also not supposed to fall for her…Your feeling is wrong, my daughter..An angel can't love a devil, you two will destroy yourselves before your realizing."_

_"No, father, she isnt the same as them. She has a heart, I know it…I can feel it..The beatings of her heart…Father, please, consider.."_

_"A devil can't live in the holy land of Eden, even if she is kind..The power of light, the light of god which surrounds our kingdom, will surely….kill her."_

_"No…No…Not her…Not my ….."_

_An angel can't love a devil._

That man's words carved deeply into Nanoha's head. She was a devil, right? That was what people in TSAB called her, the White Devil. So then, she couldn't love anyone? There was no person that could fill her hole?

Cruel….Too cruel…

Nanoha was tired. She didn't want to think anymore. She didn't want to stay in this loneliness. She needed someone…

_Can anyone save me?_

With that sentence, the girl closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber. A low whisper escaped her lips

"Fa…"

* * *

In Mid Childa, Lacrimis Academy was well-known. Not only because the education was so good, but also, they trained the children with potential magic to become the finest mages you could ever knew.

In there, they divided into two classes, Melee and Long range. Melee, was the home of close range mage, who defeated their opponents with unique physical skills. There were also two types of Melee mage, The one that relied on strength and speed. For them, these elements had to be perfect. And the other was the support type, who used spells like binding and barrier to hold the enemies, which was always useful in a team battle.

For Long Range, they were capable of fighting from a very far distance, using the accuracy plus magic, the long range mage could out strength any enemies if they were in a safe distance. Another type Was healing, which actually helped a lot when their partners were injured. If their healing skills reached the top, the Medics, could easily supported the Melees and Long ranges.

Fate T. Harlaown, 15 years old, was one of the strongest Melee mage in this school. Well, actually, she was the top student, the strongest. For her outstanding skills and fine manner, her record usually filled with praises and compliments, which, in her opinion,….wasn't good for her.

Fate possessed long and silky golden hair which was tied in the bottom with a cute black ribbon. Her eyes, was a color of gentle burgundy, but seeming a little cold and sad. A good, well-toned body. Beautiful face of a goddess. All of those things made people crazy for her. Not a very good idea.

If they just admired her like normal, that would not be a problem, but…..nothing was normal in this school.

Imagine you were walking in the street and suddenly, you felt the presence of _some _people behind your back. And they kept following you until you reached your house and stayed there for _a very long _time just to watch you sleep! Okay, that was creepy.

Fate couldn't remember how many time she had to use Sonic Move to escape from her crazy fan, which only made them more excited than ever with the apperance of her Sonic Form.

_Pervert.._

"Fate-chan!"

A cuter version of her own voice appeared, attracting a lot of attentions to them. Alicica T. Harlaown was her _older _sister. The older in this only meant in the term of age. The other Harlaown was shorter than her younger sister about 2-3 inches, that made her look more like a little girl of the age 11-13 than a 15 one with golden hair tied into pigtails and a pair of crimson red eyes, showing her cheerful nature, which earned her the favors came from the students.

Different from Fate, Alicia studied in Long Range, Medic. The reason always was a mystery. She couldn't understand why her sister chose that type instead of the fighting one.

"There you are..Sorry for being late." The older gave an apologize.

"That's okay."

Alicia smiled and entwined their hands. Today, her mom and brother were busy, so then the twins had to go home on their own.

And when they reached the school's gate, their so-called fanclubs were already there. The "I love Fate-sama" and "Alicia is the best".

"Haizz" Fate sighed while Alicia kept smiling like nothing happened

"Oh my god! Its Fate-sama!"

"Fate-sama, you are so cool!"

"Halarown-sama, can you go on a date with me!?" A boy desperately cried.

"Alicia-sama is the best!"

"Alicia-sama is so beautifull!"

"Alicia!"

Yeah…It was just a daily day of the Harlaown twins. Alicia gave her fans a wave and a couple of them had fainted before replying. Fate was Fate, cold and silent as ever.

"You don't have to be so cold, Fate-chan. You surely have broken some hearts with your deadly gaze, sister dear." Alicia teased.

Fate, who used to this kind of joking, decided to take a revenge.

"What about you, nee-san? I heard some second year said that you were a secret admirer of that Yagami girl.."

"Fate-chan!" The older girl punched her sister slightly on the shoulder. "Don't you dare to spill it in front of mom and nii-chan!"

"Okay, I promise.." Knowing their foster mother and brother, they might use their authorities to find out who that Yagami girl was and made sure, their _innocent _Alicia wouldn't get a broken heart.

"Speaking of that, do you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"The one about White Devil."

That made Fate stopped whatever she was thinking.

"White Devil, Takamachi Nanoha?"

"Yes, it seemed like she had failed her mission."

Burgundy eyes widened. Takamachi Nanoha was a popular student for her top scores in Long Range, a kind and devoted person, who was capable of defeating all of the students of her classes. Hearing Nanoha failed her mission was something _unbelievable _to Fate, as the girl was known for her _incredible_ magic skills in shooting.

"How is she?"

"Her condition is unknown as she works for TSAB." Alicia said "But I think, she wont be fine at all."

Fate frowned. Ever since she first started studying here, the name Takamachi Nanoha would always make her heart soak with mysterious feelings. Excitement. Interesting and….warm...Although, the two top girl never met before.

"Anyway, would you be mine partner this afternoon?"

Fate raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Partner? Aren't you and I studying at different classes…"

"Well….you see.." Alicia laughed nervously "I don't really know anyone there, and today we are going to have a experiment on newest healing spells.."

"Please Fate-chan, be mine partner!"

"Jane-sensei will not agree with this.."

"Oh come on, she knows your situation, Fate-chan!"

Oh, why did she forget it. _Her situation_. Well, the thing was, Fate herself, was not only a melee mage but also an _amateur _healer.

"I'm not good as you, nee-san.."

"You're too modest, Fate T. Harlaown…" Alicia narrowed "Sometimes, I don't get it. Why do you hide your talent? Is it…..because of mother…?" Her eyes saddened.

Fate flinched at her sister's words. Alicia was right. It was because of _mother._ Healing, only reminded her of those days, when she tried all her best, just wanted to see a smile on that pale face...

Pain...So much pain...

_"You will always be a copy!"_

"...ate...Fate..."

"Yes..." She smiled bitterly.

"Don't think about it anymore..."

"Yeah..."

"So.." The crimson-eyed girl grinned "You come?"

Under Alicia's powerful puppy gaze, Fate could only give in. She sighed, her older sister knew that people couldn't really resist that gaze.

"Where?"

"TSAB's main infirmary.."

_Okay, this was interesting.._

"Since when TSAB let students visit their HQ?"

"Well, it seems like they want the students to get used to the HQ if they work for them. This decision was made by Gil Graham after all.."

Fate thought a little then nodded her head in agreement, and Alicia's smile widened.

"Alright, I'm in.."

"I knew I can count on you, Fate-chan.."

The younger blonde shook her head as she watched her sister dancing her victory dance. Glancing at the sky, Fate noticed the azure blue had transformed into a deep black color. It was going to rain….

* * *

"Nanoha…"

Hearing the voice but the brunette didn't answer, she kept looking through the window. Vita tried her best to control the tears that threatened to fall. It was all her fault…Her fault…that the girl lost her smile…

"I'm sorry…." She sobbed.

That girl, who loved the sky so much, lost her ability to fly..

And she was the one who caused that….

In her despair, the red head wished for something seeming to be a delusion.

A miracle…


	3. Chapter 2: First Sights

**THE CIRCLE OF FATE**

**Author: **Infinite Fate

* * *

**Note: **This chapter is mainly about HayaAli and Nanofate, and I think, in the next chapters, I'll introduce more about the other ones. Of course, with a lot of Nanofate fluff moments ^^

**To Nyaaaaaah**: More for you :))

**To Ominimi**: It depends on Fate and Nanoha herself ^^ Thank you for your comment.

**To Xenoverse**: Maybe the White Devil will save the Black Angel. Thank you for your comment.

**To the two Guests**: Thank you very much.

**To Cleide**: And now they met =))

**To ElementalMiko12: **Sorry, but the drama is needed in this fic :)) Thank you.

**To who set alert and list this story to their favorite, thank you very much, I'm very appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Nanoha. If I really owned, Nanofate would be the canon couple in the anime.

* * *

"_Please stop this!"_

"_Give me a reason why should I do it…I lost everything…"_

"_You're corrupted!"_

"_No I'm not…I just realize the truth about this world…"_

**Chapter 2: First sights**

_Within the night, you lose the light._

Yagami Hayate still remembered the first time she met her best friend, Nanoha. That girl, even through she always smiled, Hayate could see the emptiness in those sapphire-liked eyes. Sadness, blank and yearning…

At first, she presumed that the girl was lonely, just like her, but she was wrong. Around Takamachi Nanoha, there were so many people loved her. Her family and friends. Then what could it be? What was the reason for that emptiness?

Nanoha was her very first friend, well, after Suzuka of course. She was kind, devoted and loyal. And Hayate didn't want to see her suffer. The accident was horrible. Nanoha lost her precious wings for her life, which, Hayate thought, was a huge price, but a good one.

The hole in her heart would only grow bigger and Hayate couldn't do anything, except for hoping.

"Is she okay?"

"Well, practically, her injures have recovered, but her legs…." Shamal said.

"Nanoha-chan….Please take care of her, Shamal.."

Hayate sighed as she turned off the monitor. She couldn't believe it. Her friend was actually trying to kill herself and they wanted her to go to school!? She had to take the responsibility too, for she didn't prevent Nanoha from being on that mission.

When she reached the gate, the noises of shouting and screaming had signaled Hayate who was coming. Of course, only Alicia and Fate T. Harlaown could cause such a huge crowd.

"It's Fate-sama and Alicia-sama!"

"My god!"

She didn't understand, how could the twins handle their annoying fans who crazed for them so much like that. Especially, Alicia. She was so carefree and cheerful, completely opposite with Hayate herself. Well, people said "opposite attract" right?

For as long as Hayate could remember, the older Harlaown always appeared in her mind. Her kind smile, her teasing to her sister and of couse, those crimson eyes.

It's not like Hayate didn't realize her true feeling for that person. She just….didn't want to accept it. That she _liked _Alicia T. Harlaown

Alicia was trying to be patient under her fans' grazes when she noticed her secret crush. The one and only Mistress of the Night Sky, Yagami Hayate, whose annoyed emotion showed all on her face. Smiling brightly, she yanked her sister arm and pulled her to that direction.

Frowning, Hayate wondered what Alicia was going to do when she stood face to face with her.

"Yagami-san, its good to see you back…"

"Ah…Thank you…"

"Aren't you coming?"

The short hair girl widened her eyes as the taller girl (Yeah..Hayate is short ^^) squeezed her hand in the attempt of leading her away.

_Wow…her hand is so soft_

_Is she…holding my hand?_

Fate just raised an eyebrow at her sister bold action with someone she only met for 2 times.

"Sorry for my sister's action. She just had too much sugar."

"Fate-chan!"

"Its fine…I'm lonely anyway."

"Where is Takamachi-san?"

The blush disappeared, changing into a sad face, which said to Fate that there was something wrong with the said's girl.

"She is…..sick…."

"Sick!? Is she alright?"

"She's…recovering…"

The Harlaown twins noticed the way Hayate used her words..Recover? For a sickness?

"I hope she will get fine soon..Right? Fate-chan.." At the last sentence, Alicia shoot Fate a teasing smile making the younger blonde frown.

"Thanks…I hope so…"

The clock on the highest tower made a bell-liked sound, startling the students. Alicia growled as the sounds disturbed her "bonding" time while her younger sister looked completely normal. But the older quickly smiled when a _wonderful_ idea popped in her head. She let go of Fate's arm and started pulling Hayate away, making the girl stun.

"Harlaown-san!?"

"Call me Alicia…"

Oh My god!

Hayate screamed in her mind. Alicia T. Harlaown, her _crush_, was smiling at her while her small hand holding Hayate smaller one. Fate shook her head at that scene. Her sister always loved to make everything messier than before. When they arrived at their class, Ordinary Medic 101 or OM 101 in short.

Lacrimis Academy's classes had three types of ranks. Basic, Ordinary and Extraordinary. Hayate, who was not much interested in healing as she had Shamal's assistance, only reached this far. And Alicia's reason for being in an Ordinary was because she was lazy. While Fate, was in the highest of Extraordinary Melee, did not pay much attention in Medic, as she was trying to forget her old days. And Nanoha, she was the ace of Long Range…

"Nanoha…." Fate made a low murmur.

This was, actually, the first time she called her name. The name was strange, but also sounded right.

Nanoha….Nanoha…..

"Sit down, sister dear.. You're making a huge chaos with that face."

Fate glanced around, to see that the students looking at her dreamily. Immediately, she sat down. They was confused, since when Fate T. Harlaown, the Melee ace could study in Medic, Long Range? But before anyone could ask her anything, Jane Stewart, their teacher walked in, a smile on her lips.

"Welcome back to OM 101, today, we'll have a trip to TSAB's infirmary for our lesson. So then, the one who already have devices, stand on the right, the other, on the left, and I'll lend you some training devices."

Only Hayate, Alicia and Fate stood on the right.

"Harlaown-san…Why are you here? I thought you're not interested in healing."

"I…."

"I told her to come with me." Alicia defended her sister "You know why, sensei.."

Jane nodded her head lightly and gave Fate a small smile.

"I hope you'll enjoy my lesson. Harlaown-san."

This made Hayate roll her eyes. Did Jane-sensei just give in easily?

After giving the students devices, Jane nodded her head and spoke loudly.

"Everyone. Lets go!"

Hearing her voice, they immediately set up their device. Hayate, who finished setting up Schwertkreuz, started to look around. Fate was cladding in her usual black barrier jacket which Hayate silently thanked her for not using her Sonic Form. If she did, the class would be a mess with people fainting on the ground.

Alicia looked cute in her green dress-liked barrier jacket. Hayate thought while trying to control her blush.

"Is that a unison device?" Alicia exclaimed, pointing her index finger at the small girl flying besides Hayate.

"Yes..Her name is Reinforce Zwei…or Rein for short."

"Nice to meet you! Alicia T. Harlaown.." Rein said in a _too_ happy voice.

"You know me?"

"Of course! You're Meister's cr-…."

"Rein!" Hayate blushed.

"She is cute…" The blonde giggled "I only knew one unison device like her.."

"Another one?" Hayate surprised "I thought Rein is the only one."

"Well.. It was a long time ago, may be it wasn't a unison device..I can't remember correctly…" At the end of the sentence, she frowned lightly, squeezing Fate's hand hard. The other girl eyes saddened, like she was hiding something else.

"This way.." Jane told them "Yagami-san, can you lead them?"

"Sure.." After all, she was in TSAB's infirmary long enough to leading the way.

Watching Hayate standing with Jane, Alicia whispered.

"You think you can use it again?"

"No…I don't think so. Our situation now is different from before.." Fate closed her eyes "I….don't have the will to use it...anymore..."

The older girl shook her head as she tried to erase that memories. Her sister had to suffer so much pain. Even after all those years, the girl still couldn't move on.

* * *

"Nanoha…you should eat something.."

"…"

"Nanoha…you're hurting yourself.."

"…"

"Nanoha…"

"Leave me alone…Vita.."

The voice stopped, replaced by a choking sound. Crying….

It wasn't Nanoha purpose to behave like this. But she was in despair. Her wings, her legs…She lost them all. Just because of a careless moment.. How foolish she was. Thinking her opponents were weak, for being….too occupied with her inner thought.

She wanted everything back to normal, desperately…

She heard the door's closing sound. Vita had to be very fed up with her actions. It was alright. She had been hurting so many precious friends of her but she knew, she was too angry to notice their feelings.

_I need to go out_.

"To the garden.."

Nanoha gave order to her special wheelchair lowly. The wheelchair quickly brought her out of that _horrible _room, to the garden of the infirmary. On the way, she saw many people wearing Lacrimis's uniforms.

_It must be the OM 101._

She turned her head away, not wanting to see those smiling faces. They were too happy to understand her feeling. The feeling of loss.

Arriving at the garden, she took a deep sigh. The sky was dark today. Just like her heart, filled with sorrow and pain. It was going to rain.

Placing her hands at the side of the wheelchair, she tried to stand up but her legs were too weak to hold her body's weight. She failed. Her body crashed into the ground with a light noise. The grass was soft, but to her, it was like crashing into a stony field.

_Stop this! _

Tears started to fall. Before, she was lonely. And now, she was _hopeless_ and _useless._ With a loud crack of thunder, her tears mixed with the rain. Coldness spread in her body. Everything was not important anymore..

"Are you okay?"

The voice went through the noisy sound of raining, gentle and concerned, with a little sadness that was so deep in that voice.

She looked up, and met a pair of _familiar _burgundy eyes, so sad, so…unique…

And she felt something stirred in her heart. Her hole, was being filled up with that color.

"Are you an angel?"

* * *

Fate couldn't believe it! Her sister, practically, was leaving her behind!

"Yagami-san! You shouldn't use that spell!"

"Yagami-san, you are doing fine!"

"Haya-chan, you are so good!"

Oh great, now she nicknamed her!

_If you like her too much, why don't you ask her to be your partner!?_

Fate sighed. Alicia, after _forcing _her to be her partner, then she left her for Yagami! Great! Now she was alone, watching the older blonde _killing _the short hair girl with her too-much-praising comments.

She shouldn't have come here.

Glancing around for something interesting than her sister "bonding" time, she caught a sight of a brunette sitting on an automatic wheelchair at the garden's direction.

Well, after all, this wasn't her official class. She decided to follow the brown hair girl, who made her curious with the sad aura around her.

The nameless girl was trying to stand up, but it seemed like her legs were too weak. She fell down. Crashing into the ground. She stayed in the same position for a few minutes before letting out a sob. And the sky started to rain.

Seeing those tears made Fate numb. Although, she wanted to come near and pull the girl up, but her body didn't move.

Was it pain in her chest? Why did it hurt so much seeing that girl crying?

"Are you okay?" She managed to ask a question.

And when she looked at her, Fate widened her eyes. That was the most beautiful azure color she had ever seen. She could see the surprise in those orbs.

Something was wrong here. She wasn't acting like herself. The _normal_ Fate would just be cold and silent, but this time...it messed up..

Because this feeling was new to her.

Warm….was the only word that fit those eyes best.

"Are you an angel?"

"What?"

"Only angels can be that pretty…"

The answer was simple but enough to make her blush. What was that girl thinking? She? An angel? No way. Maybe the coldness had made the girl lose her mind.

"No, I'm not."

_She will be sick if she continues to lie there.._

After thinking for a while, Fate approached the brunette, without a word, carefully picked her up and held her in bridal style. Her skin was soft in Fate's hands. As she pressed close to the girl's brown hair, a velvet smell of vanilla reached her nose.

"If.. only angels can be pretty, then you must be one yourself.."

The girl blushed at her statement. Fate yelled at herself silently. What the hell did she just say!? This was not so like her usual character.. Haizz…

"Thank…you.."

Wow, from this view, Fate could see her face clearly. Long brown hair that passed her back, beautiful blue eyes, a cute face. Such a perfect girl.

"Please, hold to me tight. I'm going to jump to that building."

"O-Okay…"

Fate smiled slightly. The girl was holding to her as if she was the only float in the sea, like a baby. Taking out Bardiche, she activated her barrier jacket.

"Bardiche…Sonic Move.." She said

"Yes sir!" The device answered

Within a second, they already arrived at the tall building.

"Wow…so fast.."

"Sorry for leaving you wheelchair behind. The rain is heavy and I don't want you to be sick.."

"That's fine.."

"Yeah…"

Silent…

"H-How rude of me…I still haven't introduced myself yet.." Fate smiled nervously while the other girl chuckled "My name is Fate T. Harlaown, nice to meet you.."

_I know_

Nanoha thought before giving the blonde a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Fate-chan." Fate surprised, she called her Fate-chan? "I'm Takamachi Nanoha.."

And Fate's heart stopped.


	4. Chapter 3: Searching

**THE CIRCLE OF FATE**_  
_

**Author: **Infinite Fate

* * *

**Note:** Sorry for the late update, I have some important tests on this week so this chapter come out later than I expected. Enjoy, R&R

To Guests: Ah, thank you.

To Honulicious: I think it'll be a long time before she recovers. ^^

To Tsuchiyasa: Wow, you're Vietnamese too? Well, what can I say, may be Nanoha really _secretly _had information about Fate =)). Thank you for your review, and about HayaAli, don't worry, they'll appear a lot.

To onimini: thank you very much.

Now, lets get back to our story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nanoha, if I really did, Nanofate would be the canon couple.

* * *

_"H-How rude of me…I still haven't introduced myself yet.." Fate smiled nervously while the other girl chuckled "My name is Fate T. Harlaown, nice to meet you.."_

_I know_

_Nanoha thought before giving the blonde a smile._

_"Nice to meet you, Fate-chan." Fate surprised, she called her Fate-chan? "I'm Takamachi Nanoha.."_

_And Fate's heart stopped._

**Chapter 3: Searching.**

From her memories, Nanoha could see that those eyes hadn't changed. Still a pair of familiar burgundy orbs with sadness, but a little more of unreadable light. Like that _time_. But she never thought someday, she could look at them closely, let alone meeting the owner. That day was a rainy day, too.

_It was an unlucky day of Nanoha. She just arrived at Mid Childa to attend Lacrimis Academy like the wish of her TSAB's superiors. Wanting to explode the city, she didn't realize that she had chosen the wrong way, and got lost. It didn't stop at that. The sky started to rain, like it was mocking her. _

_The water was so cold. Fortunately, she found a place to hide. But the rain kept going on for a very long time that she actually fell asleep!_

_In her slumber, she suddenly felt a hand poking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, Nanoha found herself facing a blonde hair girl, who was smiling brightly._

"_Here, for you.." The blonde gave a an umbrella, much to her surprise._

"_Thank-Thank you.."_

"_You should thank my sister, she was the one telling me to hand you the umbrella." She smiled, pointing her finger to the figure standing outside. "If she didn't say, I still hadn't noticed you are here."_

_In the rain, Nanoha couldn't see the other girl clearly, but she could make out the golden hair of the girl and….those burgundy eyes. Such a strong sadness that made her frown. How could she be so sad…? _

"_I want to know…" She whispered._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing.." Nanoha smiled back "Please send my thank to your sister."_

"_You're welcome."_

Ever since that _fateful _day, Nanoha had a kind of strange yearning, not the one of her hole, but for that golden hair girl. She wanted to know more about her. To understand why she was in such despair like that. More and more..

About a year later, the rumor about Melee Ace, The Black Lightning, Fate T. Harlaown started. Curious, she sneak into the Melee class and caught a glimpse of a certain blonde, who she absolutely sure was the Ace _and_ the girl that helped her. Seeing her again, something in Nanoha stirred. She wanted Fate to notice her, to stand beside the blonde. Instead of listening to Hayate and Yuuno's advice, she showed her true power, the one that her superiors had told her to hide away. She didn't know why she did it. It was like she _needed_ Fate to recognize her presence.

White Devil was born.

Strange, isn't it?

And right now, those burgundy eyes were looking directly at her with surprise in them, suddenly she felt butterflies in her stomach under that intense graze, her cheeks burned, turned into a massive blush.

"S-Stop staring at me.." She stuttered, knowing her statement was kinda rude, but she couldn't help it, those eyes were too strong for her resistance.

"S-Sorry..I didn't do it on purpose.." Fate blushed "It's just surprise me knowing you are the Ace of Long Range."

_The Ace.._Her words made Nanoha smile bitterly. After the accident, she would no longer be the Ace. Just a _useless _and_ crippled _girl.

"I heard Yagami-san said that you are sick..Are you fine now?"

_No, I'm not_

"Actually, its not a sickness."

"It's not?" Fate widened her eyes, then gazed at the girl's legs, which looked completely _motionless._ "Your legs…They are.."

"Yes.." _Here came the truth_ "I cant walk anymore.."

In Fate's chest, a new type of pain formed, not exactly like the one she felt back then, but a sorrowful pain and grief. Powerless and angry, but mostly, regret.

Nanoha tried to smile but failed easily as it didn't reach her eyes. Out of nowhere, she felt warmness on her legs. Fate's hand. The taller girl ignored Nanoha's surprised eyes staring deeply at her and spoke with a low voice.

"Is it hurt?"

"Not anymore..Just a small aching sometimes."

And the blonde looked up, eyes filled with emotions that made Nanoha stun, regretful. Why did she regret?

"Can you feel my hand?"

"Yes.." _Your hand is really warm._

"Then that isn't as bad as I thought."

"Huh?"

"If your legs still can feel my hand, then you don't lose them completely." Fate smiled gently "Try hard…and you can walk again.."

"How do you know?"

The brunette's innocent voice managed to widen Fate's smile.

"Well, my sister studies Medic, doesn't she? I just happen to know some from her. With your will and effort, I sure that you will recover soon."

"You believe I can walk again?"

"Not only walk..but also, fly.."

Fate frowned, not fully _understand _why she thought of that word, "fly". But instead of noticing the said girl's expression, Nanoha found a warm feeling poured into her heart, her face was wet with happy tears.

"Thank you, Fate-chan. You're very kind.."

"You're welcome, Takamachi-san."

"Nanoha.."

"Eh?" This time, it was Fate rolling her eyes.

Nanoha's face lightened, wiping her tears away, she stared deeply into those wine-colored orbs, her own azure ones filled with happiness.

"Call me Nanoha, Takamachi-san is my mother, not me.." She chuckled.

"Nanoha.."

"Yes.."

The blonde's voice was soft. It made Nanoha feel…_loved _hearing Fate called her name. At that moment, Nanoha saw an angel, who encouraged her to go on, without looking back to the painful past, the one that gave her hope.

_Thank you very much, Angel.._

The next thing she knew, was silence..Nanoha hated silence, when she was young, her father had to stay in the hospital due to his injures during his work with her mother nursing him, the house would be empty for an entire day. Lonely..

_Have to break this._

"How many people in your family, Fate-chan?" She asked randomly.

"There are 5 persons" Fate smiled bitterly, remembering one of those memories "My mom, my brother Chrono, Arf, Alicia and me. Sometimes, we can seriously argue but in reality, our family is very happy.." She finished her sentence with a tender smile on her lips.

"Arf? Is she your cousin?"

"Actually, Alicia and me are adopted, and Arf is my familiar.."

"You have a familiar?" Nanoha surprised, to summon or contract a familiar, the mage had to be very powerful, which meant Fate could out strength her own power.

"Yes…but I don't consider her my familiar, instead, she is my sister..What about you, Nanoha?"

"Well, there are 5. My father, my mother, brother and sister.." Nanoha frowned "But they are a little weird.."

"Weird?"

"My parents act like newlyweds, my brother and sister are very close..It makes me feel like a third wheel." At this, Fate gently smiled.

"I'm your side right now, ain't I?"

"Thank.."

The rain kept falling, and they could hardly see anything else except for the nearby trees.

"It is raining heavier than before.."

"Yeah…" Fate said "Are you cold?"

Hearing the blonde statement, Nanoha realized that her body had gone numb with the rain. Rubbing her hands together, she tried to speak.

"-I..I'm fine…"

"No, You aren't."

Before she could protest, Fate's black cape had been placed on her shoulder to protect her from the strong wind. She worriedly looked at Fate, who was only in her swimsuit-liked barrier jacket looked so _thin._

"What about you? You'll get sick!"

"Don't worry, I a-…ACK-CHOO!" The blonde sneezed. "Eto…"

Nanoha giggled, making Fate blush in embarrassment "Come here…" Fate hesitated at first but then come closer to the shorter girl.

Nanoha quickly placed the right side of the cape on Fate's shoulder, luckily, the black cape was large enough for them to share. Watching rain drops, Fate felt a pressure on her left, and found that the brunette was leaning against her, looking absolutely _adorable._

"It seems like the sky wont stop raining for a long time.."

She said, closing her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

.

.

.

"Haya-chan..You're very clever, if you try, I bet you will even surpass me." Alicia waved her hand.

"Thank you, but I'm not interested in healing.."

Hayate, surprisingly, found out that the older sister of Fate T. Harlaown was not the same person she once thought. She was actually, could be very serious than ever. Especially when they tried new spells, the blonde totally focused on the lesson. Alicia, Hayate could say, was very intelligent, just like her sister. What made Hayate confused is why the girl looked so lazy when they were in class, even ignored Jane-sensei's teaching.

"Alicia-san is right, Meister!" Rein said happily.

"Rein…" Hayate sighed. If she was in normal condition, this could be taken as a praise but with Nanoha's injures, she couldn't think straight.

"Where is Fate-chan?" Alicia looked around to find her sister "Aura, can you locate Bardiche?"

"In the East, Location: TSAB's Main Infirmary Garden, Mei Eres." The emerald bracelet answered in a deep woman's voice.

Alicia narrowed her eyes, Aura called her Mei Eres again! She had told her not to address her with that title but the intelligent device always forgot it. The title itself was not something good for Alicia's mind, it reminded her of that _Incident_, when everything turned into a nightmare..

"Don't you ever call me Mei Eres, Aura, or I'll surely _crush _you into pieces."

"Sorry, Alicia-sama."

"Now, that's better." The blonde smiled "Hum…What is Fate doing there, I wonder?"

"Okay class" Jane said suddenly "Lets take a break!"

"Meister..Are you okay? You look horrible!" Rein exclaimed as Hayate pulled out her bento.

"I'm just a little stressed, that's all.."

"Yagami-san.." A mocking voice appeared out of nowhere.

_Great.._

"Where is _Takamachi-san?_" The girl grinned, her words soak with _disgust_ when she said Nanoha name, obviously, this girl, was one of _them_, "The Anti-Nanoha" group.

"That's not your business."

Rein was surprised with her Meister. She knew the short hair girl was stressed, but growling was not Hayate's usual behaviors.

"She must be bedridden right now."

"Oh, I bet she is invalid. Too bad, isn't it." The boy beside her laughing.

"Yo-!"

"Stay away from my friend" _And crush._

Alicia said, crossing her arms, her face showed a "_Insult And Touch Her And You'll Die" _expression. Hayate widened her eyes at the girl's "friend" word. The girl grumbled before pulling the boy away.

"Are they always acting like that?" She frowned.

"Just after Nanoha's accident."

"I never knew Takamachi-san has anti-fans."

"That's because they are scared of her, she would beat them to death if she knew it." Hayate smiled at the thought of an angry White Devil using Starlight Breaker on those fools.

Alicia sat down on the seat in front of her "Can I eat lunch with you? My _lovely_ sister seemed to _run away_ now."

"Sure."

They ate in silence with Alicia sometimes glanced at the short hair girl, and Hayate was too deep in thought to noticed it until a soft voice broke in.

"Hayate-chan. How is your lesson?"

"As usual, Shamal." She smiled at the woman wearing a doctor coat "Oh..my…friend, Alicia T. Harlaown. Alicia, this is my guardian, Shamal."

"Nice to meet you, Alicia-chan."

"Likewise, Shamal-san."

"Did something happen?" Hayate asked.

"Not really." Shamal smiled nervously "But her condition has turned good."

"She c-can walk again!?" She yelled happily, as her tears was going to fall in any minute.

"Maybe, she has a chance to recover, but the progress will be difficult." Shamal sighed "But even if she can walk again, doesn't mean she can use her power like before, we still have to wait and see the result."

_Even though she can walk, she still lost her wings._

That was what Shamal meant. Hayate closed her eyes, feeling disappointed.

"I didn't mean to be rude, but who are you talking about?" Alicia said, looking from Hayate to Shamal's sad face.

"Hayate-chan.." The older woman stated.

"Its okay.." Hayate smiled "We're talking about Nanoha-chan."

"Her legs are…injured?"

"Well…yes.."

Alicia frowned. That was not good news at all. For she knew, her sister had a thing for that Takamachi girl. She still remembered Fate's face when she heard the name Takamachi Nanoha for the first time. There was something wrong with her dear sister. The younger blonde's eyes showed a strange emotion that was so unreadable, making the older Harlaown wondered. Even she didn't tell, Alicia could see her sister cared for the White Devil, although they had never met. Except for one time, the one she used to call, "The _Like-At-First-Sight _Umbrella Incident", when Fate told her to give the brunette _her_ umbrella, well, she didn't even see Nanoha's face, that Idiot!

"Alicia?"

"Yeah?"

"You're spacing out."

"Sorry, I was thinking. So, will Takamachi-san recover soon?"

"It depends on her will."

"Oh…"

"I just remember, Shamal" Hayate looked at her "You haven't gone home for a week. You know, there is _someone_ that really _misses_ you."

"Eto…" Shamal smiled while blushing "Is she okay?"

"Knowing her, she will try to hide her feeling, which, I think, she already did"

"Just _so _like her, isn't it?"

"Yes…And, you need a rest, overworking will not help anything…" Hayate ate a piece of fried egg "Vita-chan, too.."

"She's blaming herself, Hayate-chan..If Nanoha keeps acting like that, she will crack soon."

"Such a complex.." The brown hair girl face palmed. "I don't want her to be hurt..Vita-chan."

Alicia suddenly felt a strange sensation in her heart. Knowing her _crush _cared so much for others, something burned in her body. What could she say? Like she couldn't stand seeing it…Is that _jealousy!?_

_I'm not jealous!_

_Yes, you're…_

_No, I'm not. Shut up!_

_Hiding desperately, huh? Face it, Alicia T. Harlaown, YOU. ARE. JEALOUS!_

_Why you little!_

Before she could do anything to her _other _self, Alicia saw Shamal flash a small smile at her, like a mother would a _daughter in-laws_. "_Break Her Heart And I'll Make Sure You Will Regret Being Born Into This World." _was the message.

_I must be delusion._

"So..Alicia-chan, care to tell us anything about yourself? I really want to know more about Hayate-chan's _friend._" The older blonde said, making the other golden hair girl stun while Hayate blushed hard at her "_not-so-innocent_" thought.

_What!?_

Outside, the rain kept going on.

* * *

Signum had seen a lot of _abnormal _things, including a giant monster a few years ago but it even couldn't compare with the scene before her. Fate T. Harlaown, as she liked to call Testarossa, was sleeping like a child with a brunette that _happened _to be Takamachi Nanoha, who should be in her room at that moment, leaning against her shoulder, face showed a happy smile.

Okay, that was weird, since when Testarossa knew Nanoha?

What should she do now? Ignored them or woke them up? But Shamal would not be pleased if she knew the brown hair girl was here, not in her room.

Speaking of that, she hadn't seen Shamal for about _a week._

Signum sighed. For along time, ever since they were created, she had known her feeling for the shorter blonde, but too _scared_ to confess. Hayate had once teased her, saying that the almighty Signum was actually scared of her _love_. It wasn't as easy as her master thought, the fear of losing Shamal was too big, even for a knight like her.

"Are we going to wake them up?"

Beside her, Yuuno Scrya said, practically widened his eyes. That was too, for Yuuno, a shock scene. He had only seen that happy smile of Nanoha once, when she received Raising Heart. It was so rare, and it made him ached inside. She never smiled the same way with him, well, actually she never smiled like that with anyone for about… _all her life? _Even her best friend, Hayate and her family would consider this to be a_ Miracle._

Snapping out of her thought, Signum looked at the couple for a few minutes, before speaking in her usual calm voice.

"Let wake them up."

Yuuno approached Nanoha, slightly shaking her shoulder.

"Nanoha…wake up…Nanoha.."

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha yawned a little

"I'm not Fate…It's me, Yuuno..Please wake up, you'll get sick."

Nanoha rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision. The one she thought to be Fate turned out to be Yuuno with a worried expression on his face.

"Eh? Yuuno-kun..why are you here? Where is Fate-chan..?"

"I'm right here.." Said Fate.

Nanoha then smiled at the girl, pulling her body closer and hugged her in a sleepy embrace.

"I want to sleep more.."

At this sight, Signum and Yuuno rolled their eyes, Nanoha was a very light sleeper, just a little sound could make her awake immediately, she, wanted to sleep more? Not a chance. Not knowing this fact, Fate smiled gently, shaking her head in a emotion that people called "care". This time, it was the pink hair woman who was shocked. Did Testarossa just smile? Not a normal smile but a tender one!?

"Wake up, Nanoha. The sky is getting darker now…"

"Eh…but I thought this is afternoon.."

"No, its not.."

Like she realized she was hugging the blonde, Nanoha blushed, slowly let go of Fate's neck.

_I don't want to pull away._

"Can you tell me why the two of you sleeping right here, in this kind of weather?" Signum asked, still shocked.

"We are...tired?"

This was not the same Nanoha she met days ago, Signum noticed. Her voice filled with her normal kindness, totally different from the angry and sad one she heard when the brunette first woke up from her coma. Her azure eyes were no longer have those despair and lightened up every time she looked at Testarossa.

_What just happened?_

"Nanoha…You know Harlaown-san?"

Yuuno spoke, his emerald eyes narrowed slightly. He remembered her, Fate T. Harlaown, youngest child of the Harlaowns, sister of his rival, Chrono Haralown. The blonde and her older sister were, he thought, as _annoyed_ as their brother. While Chrono shadowed him with his achievements, the twins defeated him in the field of being well-known, making his Scrya clan suffer those lost _battles_. He never hated them, but it seemed like he couldn't be himself when a certain blonde hair girl was involved. Fate T. Harlaown, officially, became his new rival, in the battle of _love_, even if she didn't intend to!

"Yes, Fate-chan helped me.."

"You need to return to your room.." Not caring her sentence, Yuuno said.

"Scrya is right, you really need to return." Said Signum.

"But!" Nanoha turned her head to face Fate

"Don't worry, we'll meet again."

"Really? You promise?"

"Yes.."

"Well then, see you…later, Fate-chan.." Nanoha couldn't bring herself to speak the last word.

"See you later, Nanoha.." Fate smiled, her voice saddened.

Signum carefully picked her up. Before completely went away, she nodded at Fate and Nanoha waved her hand with her lips curving into a small smile. Fate blushed a little at the brunette's cute action, slowly waving back. Yuuno just walked away, without saying anything.

_Did I offend him?_

Fate frowned in confusion. Clasping the black cape on her shoulder, the blonde returned Bardiche to his Sealed Mode.

"Bardiche. Please locate Aura."

"2km into the West, sir."

"So that's mean she still in the class? What time is it, Bardiche."

"Its 5.00 pm, sir."

Fate glanced at the sky. It had stopped raining for a while, a color of orange surrounded the space in front of her.

"Let's go.."

"Yes, sir."

_I cant wait to meet her again._

She smiled, faint shades of blushing appeared on her face.

* * *

**At the infirmary's gate.**

"Bye, Alicia."

"Goodbye, _Alicia-chan"_

Hayate and Shamal waved at Alicia, before walked to the large main building, it seemed like they would stay in the infirmary for the next hours.

Alicia sighed deeply when _Shamal_'s figure faded along with Hayate's shorter one. It was a TORTURE! Yes, she didn't make up anything, speaking with Hayate's guardian was a torture! Especially the way she looked at her.

_Scary._

"Are you okay, nee-san? You look pale."

The older blonde turned around to hug her sister, who just arrived there in her barrier jacket tightly, face shouted "OMG".

"She is so scary, Fate-chan.."

"Who?"

"My _Mother in- laws._"

Fate rolled her eyes, while Alicia continued to hug her like someone was actually pointing their knife at her.

"What's wrong with Alicia-chan, Fate-chan?" Their mom, Lindy Harlaown spoke with concern in her voice, she just went to the infirmary to pick up her daughters but instead saw a scared Alicia in Fate's arms.

Fate stared at her for a moment before opened her mouth, burgundy orbs showed confusion.

"She just met her mother in-laws, mom."

Lindy didn't say anything, she appeared to be _blank._

**At a special room in the SC building**.

"I hope we will meet tomorrow."

Nanoha smiled, pulling out her diary. She really needed to write down her first meeting with Fate-chan.

* * *

Well, how is it? Bad?


	5. Chapter 4: Our happy time

**THE CIRCLE OF FATE**

**Author: **Infinite Fate

* * *

**Note: **This chapter will be the last fluff-full chapter, because the drama will begin in the next ones. Fate and Alicia's past, the enemies will be revealed, too.

I'm too focused on finishing my MSLN Gears of Destiny, and I start to like the couple SternXLevi too. Should I let them appear in the fic? Your opinion?

To Asuka47, two of my Guests: Thank you very much for your review ^^.

To Nyaaaaaah: I don't like Yuuno too, so in here, he is an miserable loser :)) The past will reveal in next chapters, and Mei Eres means My Master in Latin.

To williams1: The Mother/Daughter in-law short story? Humm, I'll think about that. And Nanoha's presence also made Fate feel something, can you guess it? ^^ Thank you very much for reviewing.

To Killerduran: Ah, merci ^^

To onimini: I'm sure Alicia will remember that..Right, Ali-chan?

Alicia: Hai!

To Xenoverse: I don't know if you can feel warmer when you read this chapter, but thank you very much.

To ElementalMiko12: Thank you, I appreciate that.

To Tsuchiyasa: Of course Yuuno will lose, if he won, this wouldn't be a Nanofate fanfic =))

Wow, so you study in Australia? You must be older than me! *surprise*

To devilhamster: Ah, thank you very much ^^

To kiruchi: Thank you ^^

To Cleide: Good to see you back, Cleide, thank you very much. I also like SignumxShamal, too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nanoha. If I really owned, Nanofate would be the canon couple in the anime.

* * *

_Hold your heart_

_Close your eyes_

_Let's go to a new world we can love_

_With you_

_With me~_

**Hashimoto Miyuki- Ai no Kakera~**

* * *

"Have you found it yet?"

"We've found out the location, but the security of that place is very difficult to get pass."

"AMF?"

"Yes, my queen."

The woman on her throne sighed, seeming a little disappointed. The figure clad in black cloak bowed his head fearfully. Unfortunately for him, the queen was _bored_ and angry with his failure. Before he knew anything, a flash of purple energy stabbed his chest, leaving a deep bloody hole.

"My….queen…" He fell down

"You're useless.."

She turned her head to the man standing next to the dead man, speaking with an _uninterested_ voice.

"Bring it back."

"I'll, your majesty." He smirked.

**Chapter 4: Our happy time**

Lindy Harlaown rolled her eyes as sweats trailed from her temper at the scene before her. Alicia, her second child, was sighing in very minutes with a frown on her face, like she was focusing on something else, apparently, wasn't her breakfast. And Fate, who was always calm, was eating her bacon and eggs in a _very _fast speed, about 30 seconds she would turn her head to check the clock in a nervous and happy expression. Chrono was just Chrono, except for the unusual scowl, which made him look like a gangster that was trying to kill his enemies.

As a mother, it was her responsibilities to take care of her children, but with their strange behaviors, they was practically scaring her off

What could the reason be?

"Are you all fine?"

Three heads turned to her direction, blinking before returning to their previous actions.

_What the…_

"Aren't you listening to me!"

They flinched at her raised voice. Angering Lindy Harlaown was not something you should do, because she could kill you before you know.

"Yes, mom.."

"Now, what happened?" She closed her eyes "Chrono, you first.."

Chrono's face showed an annoyed emotion, obviously, he had to hate whatever it was very much to have that kind of face.

"It was about that ferret boy."

"Ferret boy?"

"Yuuno Scrya." This time, it was Alicia's voice.

"Yes." He spat in disgust which made Lindy frown slightly "I cant believe him! He said that my thesis was wrong in many aspects, it was about love for god's sake! And he said love couldn't happen between a boy and another boy, or a girl with a girl. Who do he think he was, Love God!?"

"Thesis about love? Since when we had that kind of thesis?"

"Its psychology, mom." He groaned.

"But you still got top marks, didn't you?"

Education now was so much different from her time, Lindy sighed. Apparently, that Scrya kid must be a homopho…

"I hate that guy."

"Then. What's your problem, dear?"

"Eto…It…was…" Alicia stuttered "Oh look, its time for school, lets go Fate-chan. Bye mom."

"Eh!?" Fate just uttered a word before being pulled away by her sister "Goodbye, mom."

Lindy slightly shook her head at the girl's childish action. There was something with the twins today, not in a bad way, but still very strange.

"What do you think, Arf-chan?" She glanced at the puppy lying beside her legs.

The puppy didn't do anything, she ignored Lindy's words completely. The teal hair woman smiled, facing her son.

"Stop scowling right now, Chrono Harlaown."

**At Lacrimis Academy**

"So close.." Alicia collapsed on her seat.

"See you later, nee-san." Fate said calmly, totally opposite to her previous face. "And by the way, I have something to do after school, so can you go home first?"

"Where are you going Fate-chan?"

But Fate didn't answer, she just kept walking to her class, leaving Alicia confused.

The lessons were so boring. Normally, she would still stand it but with the thought of meeting a certain brunette again, her day suddenly turned into a problem. Finally, after hours of sitting _doing_ nothing, Fate was free again. She quickly packed her bag, and exited, much to her crazy fan's happiness of getting to see their _beloved_ Fate-sama.

On her way, she spotted a girl with short hair looking almost like a boy, holding papers in her hands.

"How can I give this to Takamachi-sempai now?"

Okay, that just got her attention.

"Excuse me.."

"Ha-Harlaown-sempai.." The said girl's eyes widened in awe.

"You want to give those papers to Nanoha?"

"A Yes!" She stuttered, fear written on all her face.

This made Fate frown, usually, the _whole_ students in this school thought that Nanoha and she were some kind of ranking rivals, which was totally blame when the two of them hadn't met until now.

"I'll give that to her, don't worry." The girl shakingly handled those papers to her

"Those are Takamachi-sempai's homework, please, take care of _them._"

"I'll, Nakajima-san."

"Eh? You know my name?" Subaru surprised, she didn't think the blonde would know her name.

"Well, Lanster-san often mentioned you when she was my partner at the Ranking Test.."

"Oh…She did?" Subaru blushed happily.

"Yes.. Now, I have to go, have a nice day, Nakajima-san.."

"Ne! Thank you very much, Harlaown-sempai!"

Smiling slightly, Fate walked away, not noticing that her smile was killing a lot of people, made them swoon and died in happiness just by seeing her face.

At the same time, Alicia was packing slowly. While doing it, she glanced around and caught a sight of a certain short girl grinning cheerfully, talking with a younger red haired girl through a monitor. Frowning in confusion, she approached her.

"Really, You guys have made up?"

"Yes..You come?"

"Of course! See you later, Vita-chan!" The brunette waved her hands.

Vita-chan? Why did it sound so familiar?

"Haya-chan.."

"Ah, Ali-chan!"

At this, Alicia _blushed_. Hayate just called her Ali-chan! Oh my god, Was this a dream?

"Do you have any plans after school?" She asked

"Well, I'm going to visit Nanoha-chan at the infirmary. Wanna come?" Hayate smiled excitedly.

Alicia thought a little. Fate-chan already had something to do and mom obviously still had work, nii-chan also was being busy.

"Okay.."

* * *

Fate was late. Yes, she was really late. How could picking a gift be so hard? It took her nearly 30 minutes to pick one for Nanoha, a cake with a lot of strawberries and a bunch of roses. She looked at the cake in her hand, thinking. Why did the flower shop owner smirking when she handed her it? People were so strange these days.

"Oh no, I'm late!"

Running rather quickly, she heard many yells that running was not allowed in here but she didn't care. All in her mind now was Nanoha, Nanoha was waiting for her. After a few minutes, she arrived at the said girl's room. Breathing deeply, Fate slowly opened the door. And she was taken back with _the wonder_ sitting on the only bed in the room.

It was Nanoha, with her hair down, azure eyes appeared to be very concentrated in the book she hold. So beautiful that made Fate stun.

Feeling someone looking at her, Nanoha turned her head. When her eyes laid on the figure of Fate T. Harlaown, her lips curving into a happy smile.

"Fate-chan!"

"Hello, Nanoha.."

"You've come!"

"I promised you, didn't I?"

Walking closer, Fate shyly gave the box in her hands for Nanoha.

"This is….for you."

"For me?" The girl opened the box under the other's nervous gaze "Oh, you shouldn't do it, Fate-chan. Your coming here is enough."

"It's fine, I really want to do it. I should be the one apologize for interrupting you."

"No, actually I'm very appreciated of your presence.." Nanoha smiled "Thank you for the cake."

"You're welcome." Fate scratched her cheek "Oh, And one more thing."

She pulled out the flowers from behind her back, smiling gently in front of the brown haired girl's shocked eyes.

"Such beautiful roses. I like it very much."

"Then I'm glad." She stopped, frowning "Although I don't understand why the seller smirking when she handed me the roses."

Nanoha stunned, glancing from Fate to the roses, then started counting how many roses were there. Suddenly, she blushed, making Fate wonder what was going on in her mind.

"Fate-chan, do you know the meaning of 11 roses?" Her voice was embarrassing.

"Eh…No…Is something wrong?"

"No…but..." She spoke lowly "They mean….."

"They mean?"

"**You are my treasured one; the one I love most in my life**"

"….." Fate appeared to be blank, then she blushed. "I-I'm sor.."

"It's fine..Nyahaha.." Nanoha pretended to look at the window, actually she felt kind of happy.

"A-Anyway, how are your legs?"

"It's much better now, and Shamal-san said that I could attend rehab to recover." Nanoha beamed.

"Really? I'm sure in a few months, you will be completely normal again."

"A few months? How can you be so sure, Fate-chan."

Fate silently looked at her for a moment.

"I….don't know, I just believe you can do it."

Nanoha's face showed some surprises, before smiling bitterly, like she tried to denie the blonde's statement

"You trust me _too_ much, Fate-chan..I'm not as strong as you think.."

"Of course I trust Nanoha" Fate shook her head, holding the other girl's hand in her palm, much to her embarrassment.

_Even though I don't know why_.

"Eto…Thank you.." Nanoha shyly said.

Little did they know, the distance between their faces were _very _small now. About _10_ centimeters? Fate was the first to notice this, she wanted to step backwards but her body, it had gone numb. Under those sapphire-liked eyes, Fate couldn't control herself well, they made her legs weaken.

_So..blue.._

"Fate-chan.."

"YES…"

"Can I hug you?"

Snapping out of her thought, Fate looked at the girl's red face, her own one burned horribly.

"You..can.."

Waiting for the words to stop, Nanoha slowly wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. She didn't know why she asked for this embarrassing action. It was like she needed her so desperately, needed those gentle arms around her body, to feel again the warmness of that person. She could smell a scent of roses.

Fate hugged her back, tenderly rubbing her back like she would a child while smiling slightly.

The time was too perfect, both of them don't want to pull away. They sunk deeply into the sea of affections, without knowing it. They needed it, they needed each other's embrace.

_Ba-dump…Ba-dump…_

Their heart beats was fast, mixed with one another.

The door, unfortunately, opened, revealing a golden haired girl and a shorter brunette.

"Nanoha-chan, We'r-.."

Silent….Four pairs of eyes gazing, shocking with the scene in front of them. And then..

"We're so sorry for disturbing!" The newcomers said quickly, closing the door, leaving the couple stun.

1s…2s….3s…..

"Wait! It's not what you think!"

After minutes of explaining and introducing, they finally faced one more.

"I can't believe it, why didn't you tell me you know Takamachi-san, Fate-chan!" Alicia narrowed her eyes.

"Eh…"

"Oh come on, Ali-chan, leave her alone.."

Alicia pouted, crossing her arms cutely while Hayate's smile widened, much to Nanoha and Fate's hope.

_I wonder how Fate-chan looked like when she pouted.._

Nanoha thought, blushing a little at her idea, glancing at the younger blonde, who was slicing the cake for them.

"Here, for you." Fate gave Nanoha a plate of cake

"Thank you.."

Alicia and Hayate rolled their eyes. Did Fate just give the brunette the biggest piece?

"Hey, it's not fair!"

"Why?"

"Why did Nanoha-chan have the biggest one! And with a lot of strawberries too!" Hayate accused

"That's right!" Alicia added "And I'm your sister, Fate-chan."

Fate raised an eyebrow at their childish actions. She then gazed at Nanoha's shy face and spoke in an _indifferent _voice to Hayate while sending her older sister an apologizing gaze.

"Because I bought this for her, not for you. Of course she would get the biggest piece."

_Or just because I wanted.._

"If you want, you can have mine."

"We're just kidding, Takamachi-san.." Alicia waved her hand.

"Nanoha is fine, Alicia-san."

Hayate, being a smart person she was, noticed the differences of Nanoha, the ones that Signum had told her. The brunette looked truly happy for the first time since she knew her, especially when she laid her eyes on a certain Harlaown.

"Hey, you have creams on your face.." Nanoha said, pointing at Fate's cheek.

"Really.." The said girl tried to clean the creams.

"Silly Fate-chan.." The girl in hospital clothes then took a napkin and cleaned the blonde cheek "There you go, all clean.."

"Thanks, Nanoha."

Alicia narrowed her eyes in disbelief. Her sister voice when she talked with Nanoha was just too sentimental. It filled with adoration, so gentle that made Alicia herself shiver. Since when Fate started talking like that? It was like she was in lo-..

_Oh my god! Fate-chan is in love!_

At this, she gushed all the water she drank, making everyone looking at her worriedly.

*Cough* "I'm…alright…" *cough*

Hayate gave her a napkin, which she was very grateful for. It was weird, seeing Fate smiled so tender. The Fate she knew, ever since she (Alicia) woke up from her _coma_, was the one who always kept silent for all of the time, not the "_I'm happy"_ person sitting in front of her. But she was glad, because there was someone that managed to bring this side of that idiot out.

"Say ahhh, Fate-chan.."

"Nanoha.." The blonde hesitated but still opened her mouth "Ahhh.." And a _big _piece of cake went to her stomach.

"Nyahaha..It is my thank for your giving me the biggest piece.."

Now, Alicia started to doubt. Those kinds of behaviors..

"Hey, Nanoha-chan, how did you first meet my _idiot of a sister_?"

"She helped me."

"It was nothing big at all.." Fate shook her head.

"Nothing big? Fate-chan, you almost caught a cold because of me, if you didn't give me your cape, I would be sick right now.."

Wait a minute, caught a cold?

**FLASHBACK**

"_ACK-CHOO!"_

_Fate sneezed, her body shook strongly, and she dropped the glass of water in her hand, making a huge glass-breaking sound in the house._

"_Fate, are you okay?" Arf, in her puppy form, asked worriedly._

"_I'm fine, just a little cold, that's all."_

_Alicia rolled her eyes, her sister never was careless like that._

"_You forgot to cast a warm spell, right?"_

_Fate smiled slightly, nodding her head, eyes filled with some unreadable emotion._

**END FLASHBACK**

"When did you meet?" Hayate asked the question in her mind.

"Um..yesterday?"

_Is this some kind of Love at first sight?_

Alicia though, eyeing her sister and Nanoha.

_Well. If "Like-at-first-sight Umbrella Incident" could happen, then the "Love-You-At-The-First-Sight Handing Cape" Incident would certainly be true._

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Hayate happily said, obviously liking the new Nanoha there.

"um"

Alicia tried to take a napkin when she felt a small pressure on her hand, surprisingly, the hand that was on top of her own one belonged to Hayate. The shorter girl suddenly blushed _very _hard, that made her look like a tomato for sure. Alicia, too, appeared with shades of red on her face.

"Here.." She handed Hayate a napkin, then turned away.

Hayate didn't say anything, instead, she began to talk with Nanoha. Fate glanced at her sister for a moment, thinking deeply before returning to her previous action.

"Knock…knock.."

"Please, come in.."

Yuuno stepped inside the room, hopefully holding a bunch of flowers in his hand, but only to see the _other _persons in this room, especially, the ones he disliked most. The Harlaown twins.

"Yuuno..Why are you here?"

Hayate's statement made him flinch, eyeing her.

"Of course I'm here to visit Nanoha…" He sat down, then gave the flowers to Nanoha "For you."

"Nyahaha..Thank you, Yuuno-kun" Nanoha laughed nervously, obviously noticing the intense feeling around the room.

"Hello, _nice to see you here_, Harlaown-san.." Yuuno said, regarding to both Alicia and Fate, but his eyes never left the younger one.

"_Likewise_, Srya-san." Alicia sneered "I heard that you had some opinions about nii-chan's thesis, I thought they really _made _sense, thank you very much."

Yuuno paled, his hands clenched in anger. That girl, she knew he lost to her _beloved _brother at the previous discussion, and now, she was mocking him with her "_oh-so-lovely_" voice.

"Thank you…for your _compliment._"

"How is your work?" Nanoha asked.

"It's normal."

"More like sitting and lameting about _his_ love life.." The older Harlaown whispered, and Hayate shook slightly, trying to control her laughter.

"How about you, Fate-chan, anything interested at school?" Yuuno narrowed at Fate, who didn't see this, or simply, just _ignored him completely._

"Nothing special.." Fate nervously smiled at Nanoha, who gladly returned the smile, much to Yuuno's annoyance.

"I think Nanoha-san has many interesting stories to tell us.." The older blonde, realizing her sister worried face, decided to help her.

"Nyahaha..I don't have any special stories at all.."

"Stop lying, Nanoha-chan.." Hayate laughed "How about the one which you befriended Vita-chan in your _own _way.."

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha whined, gaining a lot of laughter around the room "Fate-chan, not you too!"

"Sorry Nanoha, but your face when you whined was very adorable.." Fate finished her sentence with a small _prince-liked_ smile, which made the said's girl murmur under her breath cutely with faint shades of red.

"If you want to hear something interesting, then I have one for you.." The girl continued to say, pouting at the younger Harlaown sitting next to her

_She is so cute_. Fate giggled.

_My sister is "so" in love..But seeing her being this happy, without that silent guiltiness in her eyes. It's all okay.._

Alicia gently curved her lips, that made her look a lot like Fate's prince-liked expression, but a _princess_ one.

_She…is…so….beautiful…_

Hayate thought, turning her head away to avoid everyone noticing her blushing face.

"I can go to school by the end of this week.." Nanoha said in a _too _cheerful tone.

_I can go to school with Fate-chan!_

"Eh!?" All but her widened their eyes in surprises, while Fate also had some _adorable_ red shades on her cheeks.

_She-She can go to school!_

_Interesting, indeed.._- Alicia grinned evilly

_Haha, a triangle love? Not a chance Yuuno "can" win this one._- Hayate mentally smirked

_She returns to Lacrimis? But that's mean!_- Yuuno growled quietly, glaring at the one and only Fate T. Harlaown.

* * *

At a secret TSAB's basement.

"Stop him now!" The captain screamed desperately.

The man, wearing a gray robe with _strange _symbols, smirked. He waved his hands at the crowd of TSAB's soldiers, then suddenly a ball of energy appeared in the sky, dropping at an frightening speed. Before they knew it, the ball had destroyed all.

"Fools…"

With those last words, he then flew away, bringing with him a mysterious staff, to the night sky.

* * *

**_The destiny has moved once more time._**

**_Children of sorrowful despair._**

**_Protect the happiness of future._**

**_That obtain from a suffering and tearful past._**

**_Before The Circle of Fate begin again._**


	6. Chapter 5: Mission

**THE CIRCLE OF FATE**

**By: **Infinite Fate

* * *

**Note**: Another chapter. Enjoy, everyone. And by the way, I'll update on Saturday too, next week. So many tests coming up T_T

And for a little information, Nanoha lived with Hayate and the Wolkenritter in Mid-Childa ^^

To onimini: Thank you.

To Dark-Key0: Thanks, and a clone with purple energy, I don't think so ^^.

To Nyaaaaah: Haha, I agree with you on this one. Oh, I think with Nanoha, Hayate, and Alicia's social character, they would get along well.

Nanofate get together? Hum...it may be a long time before they confess to each other.

To devilhamster: A lot of things happened in the past, it'll soon be revealed, believe me.

To Honulicious: Good to see you back ^^ Why didn't Fate carry Nanoha back to her room? With Yuuno and Signum's presence? With Fate's character, she would really shy if she did that in front of people who she knew. Especially Signum =))

To ElementalMiko12: That's certainly true about 11 roses, I looked up on Google after all :))

To Cleide: Yeah, Fate-chan is dense in romantic things =)) Expect some SignumxShamal in next chapters, because they'll be a little _too _sweet under my writing style :)) And believe me, I also one of your fan, but i don't have much time to review and favorite your stories, gomen ne, Cleide.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nanoha. If I really owned, Nanofate would be the canon couple in the anime.

* * *

"_You're a failure, you can't never replace her!"_

"_Mother!"_

"_Don't call me mother, only my **daughter** could call me that!"_

"_Mother?"_

_The woman turned her head, only to see another blonde facing her, her adorable face filled with fear and disbelief, and she could see anger in them too._

"_What are you doing to imouto-chan!"_

_The blonde running quickly to her sister side, who probably was unconscious right now due to the scratches and wounds she got from **their **mother. The younger one managed to open her eyes through her own pains, looking at her nee-san worriedly._

"…_Nee…san…"_

"_Fate-chan, are you okay! Fate-chan,..answer me!.."_

"_Mo-.." *cough* "Mother….Is she….**normal**…now…?"_

"_What do you mean **normal**, Fate-chan?"_

_Fate sadly glanced at the motionless woman standing there, watching her sister, Alicia cried in anger, couldn't believe the fact that her **supposed to be gentle** mother was the one who hurt her sister, **her** own daughter._

"_It's not….her….fault…It's mine…..I made her angry…"_

"_You idiot!" Alicia hugged her close "How could you hurt Fate-chan, mother! She is **your** daughter!"_

"_That failure of a clone **is not mine** daughter…" Precia growled "And don't you dare to speak like that with your **mother, Alicia**!"_

"_!"_

"_Nee-san!"_

"Nee-san!" Fate woke up.

"Eh…Something wrong….Fate-chan?" Alicia slowly raised from her bed, next to Fate's own one, rubbing her eyes in a sleepy state. She would have said some more if she hadn't noticed the said girl's sweats on her temper.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah….nightmare…" Fate's voice was low.

"…."

Alicia then got out of her bed and laid herself on her sister's bed, hugging the girl tightly, caressed her golden hair in an attempt of calming the girl.

"It's okay..Everything is fine now…"

"…"

"Did you have a dream about the past?"

"…..Um.." Fate nodded.

"Which one?"

"The one with mother…"

**Chapter 5: Mission**

_**One week later **_

"Bye nii-chan, we go now!" Alicia exclaimed happily while Fate bowed her head to her brother.

"Goodbye nii-san.."

Chrono smiled slightly at the scene, his sisters were too cute in their own ways. Alicia, cheerful and carefree. Fate, calm and polite. Aw, weren't they so adorable. His little sisters…Ever since he was young, Chrono always wanted a brother or a sister, but his parents were too busy with their work to think about it. After father's death, the thought completely was a dream, because he knew his mother would never stop loving father. Later, they met the twins, who at that time, were so fragile, so tiny, so….alone…

"_I'm going to adopt Alicia-chan and Fate-chan..What do you think, Chrono?"_

Lindy, his mother, surprised him with her declaration. Such a joyful declaration. And he agreed excitedly, ready to welcome two new members to the small family of Harlaown. At first, the girls were scared, not knowing what to do with their situation. Fate, even though she was the one who suffered most, always took care of her older sister, Alicia, in a loving manner, while the other, being shocked with the truth as she was, had to lean against the said girl's shoulder for support.

And _that _woman. Lucky for her that she had died (or missing like Alicia said) or else, he would do anything to send her to jail. How could she do such a _cruel_ thing to her daughters!? What kind of mother she was?

"Fate.."

Last week, it seemed like nightmare had found it way back to Fate. He, practically, heard her screams, _sorrowful_ screams in the silent night of Harlaown's household.

"Yes, nii-san.." The youngest member of their family smiled, as she tried to calm him with her burgundy eyes.

"…Have a great day…" He sighed mentally, that girl, she really knew how to make him calm down.

"I'll…thank you, nii-san.." Burgundy orbs shined, reflecting a gleam of gratitude.

_Silly….We're family…It's my job to take care of you and Alicia, you know it…_

"Alicia.." The older one met his eyes, tilting her head in question "Don't make trouble at school.."

"Hey!" She hit his arm "I'm not a troublemaker!"

_Yes, you are._

He rubbed her hair lovingly, making the girl giggle "Stop it, nii-chan! You will ruin my perfect hair!"

"See you later.."

"See you later, nii-chan/nii-san" The twins shouted, and their figures faded as the distance grew.

"I can't believe they have grown so much.."

Fate now was almost as tall as he was, from a shy little girl, she had grown into a beautiful teenager of the age of 15. And Alicia, sadly for the girl as she hadn't got taller since the last time he patted her head, still looked like a childish 13 years old girl with charming character, although sometimes she could cause him a lot of troubles. It was so hard for Chrono to believe that, it was like yesterday when they still were two little girls with that kid-liked smiles on their faces. Well, didn't him grow too?

"Upcoming call, Boss." His device, Durandal, the one Gil Graham gave him six years ago, showed a monitor with the words "call" in Mid-Childa language.

"Answer, Durandal…"

He then faced with one of his mother friend, Admiral Leti Lowran, who was grinning.

"Hello there, Chrono, How are you?"

"I'm fine, Leti-san…Did something happen?"

"There is a new case for you.."

"And?"

"The GRAY Incident, which happened six days ago in secret basement number 13."

"The Ancient basement? Wait.." Chrono raised an eyebrow "Why did HQ want me to solve that case.. It should be an Enforcer who do it, but I'm an Admiral.."

"They think that sending a team will be better than one or two enforcers to do this case.."

"Great, I'm just done with my graduation thesis and now they want to send me on a mission.."

"I'm sorry, Chrono.."

"Na…That's okay.." He smiled

"Then you should depart as soon as possible, they really need reinforcement right now…"

"Okay…"

"By the way.." Leti laughed nervously "You also have some accompanies.."

"Who will be my partner on this mission, Leti-san?"

"Well….."

The silence broke when the house surrounded with a surprising exclamation, with disbelief in it.

"WHAT!" That was Chrono's answer.

* * *

Today weather was perfect for a picnic, but unfortunately for Nanoha, she had to go to school, but it was fine, she had been waiting for this day in excitement. She changed her clothes into the white and blue Lacrimis's uniform she used to wear, tied her long brown hair with a white ribbon at the side of her head. And sitting on her wheelchair, which was controlled by her through Raising Heart, her device. She couldn't reduce her joy, she would go to school with Fate-chan! And Alicia, Hayate too!

"Your body is fully healed now, Nanoha, but remember to attend the rehab regularly, okay?" Shamal said to her with a calm voice.

"Ne, Shamal-san!"

"Now, lets meet up with your friend.."

"Goodbye, Shamal-san, and I'll attend the rehab everyday!" Nanoha laughed, giving Shamal a small wave before leaving with her school bag.

"Ah…Kid these days.." The woman smiled, returning to her work. "Come home soon!"

When Nanoha reached the infirmary's gate, she saw three persons standing patiently while chatting with each other. Two of them wearing the same uniform as her.

_Must be Hayate-chan and Alicia-san.._

And the other one, in a black uniform. Nanoha suddenly recalled her previous memories.

"_There is one thing I need to tell you, Nanoha-chan…" Alicia said to her, eyeing Fate and Hayate from a far, the two was too busy with their conversation to notice them._

"_Yes?"_

"_When you return to Lacrimis, don't mind Fate-chan's actions.."_

"_What do you mean?" Nanoha asked with confusion in her voice, the blonde haired girl just grinned._

"_My sister is a different person at school, she is…what can I say.." She chuckled "more distant and cold than the person you're seeing now.." Nanoha turned, watching Fate calmly smiling at one of Hayate's jokes._

"_A cold Fate-chan? Is there any reason for that?"_

"_To escape problem..You know, Fate-chan is very popular after all.."_

"_I wonder if it really happened, what would they do?"_

"_Probably fainting.." They giggled, making the other two girls stare at them._

Burgundy met azure, heart beats fastened, everything was moving so slowly, only two of them in that world. Existing…

"Good morning, Nanoha.." Gentle voice. Beautiful smile. Perfection.

"G-Good morning, Fate-chan…"

Hayate smirked at their action, clearly enjoyed the little scene in front of her, seeing a love-struck Nanoha was fun, especially the way she stuttered before Fate.

"Hai..hai…can we go now, we'll be late if….._your greeting_ keeps going on like that.."

"Good morning, Hayate-chan!" The brunette beamed "You seem very energetic today."

"Of course I am, my best friend is back to **action **after all."

"Mou, you talk like I'm a super hero…"

"You're one, Nanoha!" Nanoha's face turned red, due to her friend's _praising._

"Good morning, Alicia-san.."

"Good morning to you too, Nanoha-chan.." Alicia answered "And please don't use the honorific "san", it makes me feel old.."

"Nyahaha..Alright, Alicia-chan."

Hayate pumped her fist, saying with a cheerful voice "Lets go, everyone!" She then laughed off, running away with Alicia not far behind her.

"Let me help you" Fate, as fast as she was, carried Nanoha's bag in her other hand, despite the said girl's protest.

"You shouldn't do that, Fate-chan, I can carry it myself.."

"That's okay, I don't mind at all.."

_Nanoha-chan is so dense.._The shorter brunette smiled. _But Fate-chan is just as dense as her.._

"Oy! Hurry up, you two!" She heard Alicia shouted playfully, the golden-haired girl then winked at her. At this, Hayate returned the wink with a smirk.

When they arrived, the whole school was shocked by the scene before them. The Harlaown twins, the school Idols, were walking and chatting with the one and only Mistress of the Night Sky, Yagami Hayate. But what shocked most was The White Devil, Takamachi Nanoha's appearance, while smiling a "_oh, life-is-so-wonderful"_ smile with the stoic Melee Ace, Fate T. Harlaown, who now was gently talking with the said girl, although still wearing her usual polite and calm expression. They, mostly Fate's fans, fainted due to the prince-liked attitude of her.

"Is that Alicia-sama and Fate-sama, with Yagami Hayate and White Devil!?"

"Oh my god, look at Alicia-sama, she's so beautiful!"

"Fate-sama! Please marry me, Fate-sama!"

"Is that really Fate-sama, with Takamachi!"

"Eh..what's wrong with Takamachi's legs, she's using wheelchair.."

"Yeah.."

"I told you so, she's invalid now!"

Fate slightly frowned_, _her ears searching for the source of the word "invalid" in the crowd, but then felt a hand on her shoulder, only to see Nanoha's sad smile, telling her not to do anything stupid. The blonde sighed, biting her lips to control herself. Hayate shook her head, those people knew nothing, how could they talk like that about her best friend! Alicia, under her smiling mask, was narrowing, she would crush them into pieces if she knew who said that thing to her "consider-to-be-sister-in-law."

"You can leave us here, Fate-chan.." Nanoha said, sadness filled in azure orbs as she stopped in front of the Long Range building.

"…"

"It's okay, Fate-chan, we'll look after her." Alicia tried to cheer her sister.

"Alicia is right, Fate-chan.." Hayate added.

"Alright, I will see you in lunch.." Fate said, slowly walking to her own class.

"I'm so sorry, Nanoha-chan.." Alicia sighed, probably thinking why the students said those horrible things to the brunette.

"No, it's not your fault. They are always hating me after all.."

"But still, they wouldn't have said that to you if you hadn't come with us." The "us" here meant Fate and her, who caused such a huge ruckus.

"Even if you hadn't come with Nanoha and me, those words would still have been spoken out loud. Actually, your coming with us was quite an advantage.." Hayate grinned, comforting the guilty blonde "Who want to mess with our Melee Ace, huh? Not me of course…" The three chuckled with the thought of a scary golden-haired beauty teaching the one that talked bad about Nanoha "In fact, I think Nanoha would be the one who did that.."

"Hayate-chan!"

"Fufufu, teasing you is so much fun, Nanoha-chan.." The shorter brunette laughed while the taller one stuck her tongue out, Alicia just smiled at their actions.

_Cute…_

Heading to their class, they didn't know that there was a group of people watching them, not-so-kind emotions on their faces, anger and hatred, but mostly, jealousy.

"Who do they think they are, talking with Alicia-sama like that!"

"Not only Alicia-sama, but Fate-sama too!"

"We must do something! Members of ILF and AITB.."

"Yeah!"

Obviously, they were the "I love Fate-sama" and "Alicia is the best." Fanclubs.

_Why did I shiver!?_ Nanoha raised her eyebrow in confusion, then shrugged. Arriving at the ELR 101(ExtraOrdinary Long Range) class, she found her teacher, Enzo Ferras-sensei, smiling kindly while letting Hayate and Alicia accompanied her in.

"Good to see you are back, Takamachi-san."

"Thank you, Ferras-sensei.."

"Well, I don't want my favorite student missing more of her classes..Now, get back to our lesson, shall we?"

Fortunately, this class had very few students, all of them were at least 5 years older than her, which made Nanoha actually, very comfortable. Adults weren't like teenagers, they knew how to judge people better, and of course, they spent most of their time learning, rather than chatting about all kind of things like teenagers. Nanoha happily opened her book along with her homework, the one Fate gave her on her visit to the infirmary.

The next lessons, two periods of OM 101, were not so bad, the students practically burned a hole on her face with their angry glances. Alicia and Hayate sitting beside her, trying to make sure that no one could suddenly jumped up and started a fight. Though, Jane-sensei gave her a small smile, telling her to try her best on recovering her ability to walk.

"Nanoha-chan, are you coming?" Alicia smiled, pulled out her hand-made bento along with Hayate.

"I still have this note to write down, you two go first.."

"Alright."

The pair exited the classroom as Nanoha took down the note on the screen. It seemed like after staying in the infirmary too much and not practicing her power, her senses was not as good as before, for her not hearing the footsteps that getting louder and louder within any second.

"Takamachi!" Harsh voice echoed through the air, Nanoha turned her head and met a black haired girl, together with some other ones, mostly girls, glaring so intensely at her azure eyes.

"What can I help you, Victotia-san?"

"Stop that nonsense!" The girl, Victoria then grabbed the collar of Nanoha's shirt, pulling the brunette up with all of her strength, making her choke a little.

_What the?_

"Stay away from Harlaown-sama, you cripple!"

"What are you talking about?" Nanoha frowned

"You hear me, stay away from _**our**_ Fate and Alicia T. Haralaown-sama, such an invalid person like you are not allowed to associate with them!" Victoria spat "_You_ _Useless" _

_Thud!_

"!"

Nanoha widened her eyes as a fist hitting directly to her stomach, she wanted scream out loud but the group didn't allow that to happen, the boys quickly held her arms. The said girl winced in pain, not only from her stomach, but also from her legs.

"**You **need to be taught a lesson, Takamachi.. Too bad for you, being so weak right now.."

"_Don't stress your self so much, Nanoha, your body can't withstand it."_

Shamal words echoed in her mind. Pain wasn't something unfamiliar to her, but this kind of _powerless_ pain. Wanting to fight back, but didn't have the power to do this.

Ever since she met Fate, this was the first time Nanoha felt that emotion again. The hatred for her _useless _body.

"Look at you..so pathetic, where is the fearsome White Devil, died already?" Laughing and sneering could be heard as they continued to torture her body, her fragile mind with their punches, kicks and insults.

_Hate…Hate…hate!_

_Pain! Pain! Pain!_

_Die…Die…Die…._

"Ferras-sensei, you're looking for Jane-sensei? I think she is in the OM 101 classroom.." A young voice.

"Oh crap! Ferras-sensei is coming, run everyone!"

The attacks stopped with the sound of them running away, leaving her wounded on the ground, her wheelchair, along with Raising Heart laying near it.

"Takamachi-senpai!" That voice again, this time filled with concern and fear. "Please, wake up! Somebody, help!"

_Master, please, open your eyes._

_Ra…Raising…Heart..?_

_Yes, master….please open your eyes._

Nanoha slowly opened her eyes, facing her was the face of young Nakajima Subaru, one of her _admirers_.

"Su…baru…"

"Oh my god, senpai, are you okay?"

"I'm..fine…" She breathed heavily" This is….. nothing, compare..to…that _accident.._"

"Nanoha-chan!" Alicia's worried voice suddenly appeared "Who did this to you!"

"Alici..a-chan..please..don't tell _them_ about…this…"

"Nanoha-chan!"

"Please…"

Alicia frowned in frustration, making her cute face turn into an angry one. She could teach them a lesson later, the most important thing right now was Nanoha's health. The poor girl's shirt was dirty, her body shaking in pain and Alicia felt Nanoha's hand gripping her own one tightly, eyes shut completely.

"Alright, now let get you to the school's infirmary! Nakajima-san!" Subaru glanced at the blonde "Help me!"

"Okay, Harlaown-senpai!"

_This is….not good at all…._

Nanoha thought, before letting the other girls carry her.

**At the same time**

"That girl was lucky. If Ferras-sensei hadn't been there, I would have punched her a little more.." Vitoria growled.

"Did you see her face!? Totally beat up!"

The group laughed, not noticing two figures standing behind had heard all of their conversation. One of them decided that was enough, saying in a dangerous voice.

"**What did you say?**"

Hayate's angry face was not a surprise for them, but Fate T. Harlaown's cold and stoic face, was a new one. Her burgundy eyes burned with hatred, never had she felt such an emotion before.

_Kill…kill…kill…_

"Yagami..Fate-sama!"

Hayate, despite her height, pulled the collar of Victoria's shirt up, the same way she did with Nanoha, growling. Rein flying beside her, ready for her master to activate Barrier Jacket in case she wanted to kick some asses. Fate remained in her spot, but she even looked more threatening than Hayate, especially when her hand clenched Bardiche so tight that the edge of the golden gem pierced through her skin, making her palm bleed slowly.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hayate, why are you here? Where are the others?" Fate said as Hayate stepped closer to her. _

"_Nanoha said she had some note to write down at the class, and Alicia had gone to found her. You didn't see them?" Hayate widened her eyes in confusion._

"_I just finished my class, then started to find you three… I didn't see anyone on my way to here." The taller girl glanced around the hall._

"_Weird…I have been waiting for them for about 10 minutes.."_

_Their conversation was interrupted by the laughter from the other side of the quiet hall. There was a group over there, chatting._

"_That girl was lucky. If Ferras-sensei hadn't been there, I would have punched her a little more.."_ _The black haired girl, who Hayate recognized as one of Nanoha's haters, Victoria Dawson, growled._

"_Did you see her face!? Totally beat up!" The boy beside her laughed._

**END FLASHBACK**

"I said what did you do! Don't you hear me, _jerk!"_

The boy behind Victoria jumped up, wanting to yank Hayate's hand away from the black haired girl, but a strong hand caught his wrist, twisting it. He yelled, hugging his dislocated wrist. And his attacker was no other than Fate.

"You'd better not touch my _friends_ again…or else.." Her calm voice was huskier, sounding like a true killer.

"We're sorry!" The group, scaring of the two's actions, began to run away cowardly, while Victoria helped the boy stand up.

"Friends?" Hayate looked at Fate surprisingly, but the blonde just smiled sadly "We're friends, right? The burgundy eyes showed a hopeful emotion, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah…We're friends…" Hayate grinned "Now, lets go to see Nanoha-chan, okay, _Fate-chan.._" The brunette words filled with happiness.

"Um…"

_I'm glad you met Nanoha, Fate-chan.._

* * *

"I can't believe this…." Chrono face-palmed for the 100th time after hearing from Leti who would be his _partners_.

"You make this sound like a disaster or something…"

"Well, because I _didn't expect _to work with the two of you."

"You are just as annoyed as ever, Chrono.."

"And you still haven't got any taller, Vita."

"Hey, what did you mean!" The red head growled, but the blue haired man ignored her. "Signum, say something!" Signum rolled her eyes at Vita's childish action before talking with Chrono again.

"Should we continue our work? I don't think sitting and arguing will solve anything."

Chrono shivered at her cold voice. It was just too much for him to believe this _cold _and _heartless _woman were his sister's, Fate, partner (sparring mate) in the field of working. They were so different for god's sake! The first time they met, if he remembered correctly, Asura needed repairing for almost a month! The two of them had many wounds too, especially Fate, but she still smiled so brightly, telling him that she had found a comrade in….chivalry?

"Yeah…Lets get this case done.." He then activated his device "Durandal, please, teleport us to SB 13"

"Yes.."

Being surrounded by blue light coming from Durandal, they quickly arrived at Secret Basement Number 13, where the GRAY Incident happened.

_Named this incident as GRAY after seeing the culprit wearing gray robe. My TSAB's superiors didn't make sense sometimes._

"Yo, _Admiral, _over here!"

"I'm coming!"

The three frowned, obviously taken back by the scene before them, even though the engineers had been sent to repair the damage, but the basement's building wasn't completely normal yet. The ground was filled with dusts from the broken walls, bricks were everywhere, and the HQ looked like a haunted house!

_What really happened here? There was even a person could do this amount of damage!?_

"Did he take anything?"

"An ancient relic, some kind of staffs.." The captain said tiredly.

"Could you give us detail of that relic?"

"Of course.."

"Let see.." Chrono narrowed his eyes "Ancient relic number 011, was found at a palace-liked ruin of non-administrated world # 145. A staff about 1500 years old, with color of purple and gold, has an orb on the tip, completely….useless? Wait, captain, what do you mean "completely useless"?"

"Well" The captain smiled nervously "When we tested its power, the staff didn't show anything, instead, it couldn't receive energy from user, and we also could not get access to its information."

"Destroyed almost all the basement, only to steal an useless staff? Was that guy nut?" Vita raised an eyebrow.

"He must steal the staff for some reason.." Signum said, looking around for any traces, then she spotted something.

"Signum?" Vita asked confusedly when she saw the pink haired woman picked up a broken piece of brick.

"Look at this, the brick was broken not from physical attack, but a magical one as you can see, the crack was bigger, crushed into _dusts_. The culprit was surely a long range mage, but I can't identify his magic style..It was neither Mid Childa or Belka.."

"Eh? A new type of magic?"

_But also seems very familiar_. The pink haired woman told Vita telepathically.

_You're right…this is familiar, like we had seen this before. _The red head frowned. _I can't remember.._

_Maybe our memories still haven't returned fully yet._

"Well well well, look who we got here.."

They looked up, only to find a man wearing gray robe, who appeared to look like a man of the age of 25, smiling mockingly. Chrono held Durandal carefully, while Signum and Vita activated their devices, Laevantine and Graf Eisen to ready for any attack. The man chuckled at their actions, rubbing his green hair, emerald eyes amused.

"I can't believe it, TSAB sent _those kids_ to fight me..Stupid idea, don't you think, Greed?" The necklace glowed, as if it answered its master.

"Of course, my lord.."

"Who did you call a kid!" Vita growled.

"Funny, Aren't you shorter than me?"

"You!"

"Vita!" Signum narrowed, the red haired girl grumbled before turning away.. Their opponent rolled his eyes in interest.

"Oh, isn't that the almighty Knight of Sword, Wolkenritter, Signum? Wait, if you're Signum, then that short kid must be Knight of Iron Hammer, Vita.." He sneered "What's a pleasure to meet you two again!"

"Do I know you?" Signum kept her calm voice even though she was surprised with his statement.

"Oh my, you forgot me? Vincent, your _**arch enemy**_? Such a pity, Signum.."

"I don't remember having any arch enemy like you said.."

"Don't waste your time, Signum, just finish him already.."

"Still a hot-headed person as ever huh, Vita?"

"Hey!"

"Why did you come back!?" Chrono decided to step in.

"I'm going to return this to you.." Vincent threw a small chip on the ground, the members of SB 13 immediately recognized this. "Using this kind of lock on the _**holy**_ staff of _**Darkness**_, it's a disgrace to _**my queen**_, you know…"

"Your…..queen….?"

"Yes…her majesty, the owner of _**The Great Sheol**_, of the _**whole universe**_!"

"What are you talking about? Even Saint Kaiser died, how can a **"whole-universe" **queen appear out of nowhere!?" The short girl smirked.

"Don't you dare to insult her majesty, Knight of Iron Hammer, she _**is the Wolkenritter's queen too**_!"

"The Wolkenritter only serves one person, Yagami Hayate, Mistress of the Night Sky, our master.." Signum frowned.

"That's right!"

"Signum, Knight of Sword and Vita, Knight of Iron Hammer. You two want to betray the queen!?"

"Betray? We even don't know who your queen is, you crazy man!"

"So there, you had challenged her Highness, you'll receive your punishment, in a not far future.."

"Well, I'll wait, lets see "your queen" can do anything to us.." Vita laughed, holding her stomach.

"Hm..When the queen returns, you'll see…." He then glanced at the sky "Wow, the time has passed so quick, I have to go now.."

"Struggle Bind!" Chrono chose this time to stop him. "You're under arrest, don't try to run away.."

"You think this pathetic binds can hold me…You're too innocent, boy…" He broke it easily, much to Chrono's fear. "See you later…Oh, and by the way, Signum…" Emerald orbs beamed with danger and challenge.

"Knight of the Lake….will soon belong to me…" Her blue eyes widened "She deserves someone better than a _coward _like you.." Then Vincent's figure disappeared in a gray light, despite the group's prevention.

"What the hell! He talked as if he owned Shamal!" Vita shouted angrily.

Signum looked at the spot Vincent had stood, her mind started to think about his words. How did he know Vita and her, and why didn't the Wolkenritter remember anything about the so-called queen he said? Most importantly, how did he know about Shamal.. The fear of losing that green light of her light grew more..

_Shamal…._

* * *

"Will you be okay?" Fate asked as she walked next to Nanoha, who was watching Alicia and Hayate talking.

The sky was a color of orange mixing with yellow, painting out a beautiful picture of twilight.

"I'm fine, Fate-chan…You've asked this for the 35th time already.."

"Sorry…I just worry…" The blonde scratched her cheek nervously.

"Nyahaha…I really appreciate it.." The brunette giggled, blushing as she held her hand "You know…Fate-chan..Your hand is very warm.." _Warmer than I've remembered._

"Nanoha's hand is very warm too…" _Such a warmness that makes me not to lose._

"They look very happy, aren't they?" Hayate suddenly said to Alicia, the said girl then answered calmly.

"Yeah…It's strange to see Fate-chan this happy…but..I'm glad she met Nanoha.." Crimson found sapphire.

"Me too…" _I'm glad Nanoha-chan met Fate-chan, but I'm also glad that we had a chance to meet each other, Hayate_

_I will be strong for you_..

* * *

A new chapter or a side story next? You choose!


	7. Chapter 6: Feelings

**THE CIRCLE OF FATE**

**By: **Infinite Fate

* * *

**Note: **Ah, Good to be back. The next week will also a a week full of exams T_T. So I'll only update weekly on Saturday, sorry for this inconvenience, every one .. And I happen to read _some _HP and Nanoha crossovers. Damn, they're good, and they make me want to write a crossover too.

To Nyaaahhh: The past will slowly reveal, and you will know what happened with the "**kind-mother" **of Alicia of Fate ^^. Oh, and don't worry about Vincent, he just loves to play with Signum =))

To Xenoverse: it's okay, knowing you still follow my fic is enough for me ^^.

To Honulicious: Well, according to Nanoha universe, devices need the energy comes from Linker Core of their users to cast spell, without a user, devices can't be activated. And Nanoha was healing, unfortunately, couldn't use Raising Heart if she wanted to be normal quickly. And of course lucky for the bullies, Fate could control herself well, and Hayate was too stunned with her's declaration. =)) One more thing, Vivio **aren't **the queen.

To Dark-Key0: I agree with you, reviewing at midnight is not good at all. Um, for the way Fate acted, if she didn't have much self-control, I think there would be murder at school. And certainly, I don't want our favorite blonde to be arrested before she even confessed to Nanoha ^^.

To Cleide: haters can certainly do something as bad as this .. And about Vincent, his favorite hobby is to mess with our Knight of Sword.

To ElementalMiko12: I know, thank you very much :d

To onimini: oh, thank you so much.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nanoha. If I really owned, Nanofate would be the canon couple in the anime.

* * *

_The weather was cold, and the forest had been covered with snow. She shivered slightly, scolding herself for not bringing a thicker cloak, the white one on her body was more suitable for autumn than a cold winter night like this._

"_I'm so clumsy…"_

"_But I like your clumsiness.." The voice was warm, and loving. She felt her heart beating faster in any second. An old feeling but still existed._

_Standing before her, was her beautiful lover, whose black prince-liked clothes were under a cloak that had the same color as her, pure white. Silvery gold hair looked so perfect, and the golden eyes she loved so much lightened with happiness and adoration._

"_You really wear white?" She surprised, knowing too well that her love was not fond of white clothes._

"_White represent you, love." A smile lit up the whole world with its presence. "It reminds me of your beautiful hair, so, why not? Am I right, my princess.."_

"_Flatterer.." She giggled, blushing, as a soft hand caressed her white hair._

"_Only to you…" Gold met Violet. And lips met lips in a passionate embrace. White feathers mixed with black ones.. _

_The snow continued to fall, but they didn't care..They had each other, nothing was important anymore._

**Chapter 6**

**Feelings**

Tired burgundy eyes looked through the window to get a glimpse of the gray sky outside. It was abnormal, for snow falling this early in Mid-Childa. Usually, it would be November until the winter came, but in this cold morning of October, the white color of falling snow had covered the whole view of the houses and street in the blonde's eyes. Those winter flower, to Fate, was a refresh. But actually, she preferred autumn, the season of silent as people always called it, than the coldness of ice and snow.

Besides, she also like the sea, the calm but sometimes wild sea. It reminded her of something else…or rather, after meeting a certain brunette, it made Fate think of her again. Azure eyes, not only looked like the peaceful blue sky, but also the deep sea. Nanoha….Nanoha…

Suddenly, it hit Fate's head. The accident with those ridiculous (as she wouldn't want to be rude) haters. If she hadn't restrained herself (unconsciously leaving Bardiche pierce her hand), the worst could have happened. Such as using Hakken Saber to tear off someone head, or having some to be her Photon Lancer's practicing _**human**_ _**targets**_, and even,…. At this, she practically, felt very ill. The thought of _**killing**_ people, it was just…too out of her usual character.

_What if I really hurt them…just like what I did to __**her**_?

Her heart beat fast… Vision became blur as her legs weakened, sweats trailed slowly along her pale cheeks. Out of nowhere, pain shot through her feeble and unstable mind, making everything turn _**red**_. Rubbing her temples, Fate tried to sit down on the couch, hoping to ease the headache but her eyes dazzled dangerously, feeling greatly dizzy.

_Must get…..pain-killers…._

Fate felt her body lose its ability to prop up her own weight. Soon, her face would be flat on the ground for sure. Before anything could happen, a pair of small hands gripped her, pulling the half-conscious girl close, fingers carefully caressed her hair in loving manner.

"You okay? Need pain-killers?"

"No…it's fine.." She smiled gently into the hug, closing her eyes and let the person comfort her.

Seconds turned into minutes, as the pain slowly passed, leaving Fate breathing heavily, and was glad that it had disappeared. She opened her burgundy orbs, only to meet with the familiar crimson ones, staring so intensely at her, worry and anger was clearly visible as the brows knitted iton a disapproved frown.

_Oh no…_

"You really need to see the doctor, Fate-chan.." Alicia scolded "Your headaches has come very often, and your face had showed that this was one of the most painful headaches you've ever had…I'm not sure if you could really stand the next.."

"I'm fine, nee-san…Nothing is wrong, I was tired, of course the headache would hurt me more than usual. You don't need to worry too much.." She tried to reason but this could never make Alicia believe, not in her health. Crimson eyes filled with serious emotions, the normal light of the "happy-go-lucky" girl vanished, replaced with crystal-liked teardrops.

"Don't you dare to protest, you'll come with me to the hospital.."

"Nee-san…it doesn't necessary..I'm okay, need some pain-killers though.." Fate never could lie well, as her face betrayed her completely.

"Are you lying to me?"

"…..Nee-san…"

"I said _**are**_ you lying to me, Fate-chan!?"

"….."

"For god's sake, Fate-chan! Could you be less selfless!? I know you don't want me to worry, but hiding your pain!? Are you seriously seeing me as your sister, or just some kind of person you took pity for!? An useless girl who has no skills to support herself, so she has to depend on her sister and adopted family forever!? Who do you think I work so much for!" Fate winced at this, guiltily looking away, her sister was crying and it was because of her. "I love you, Fate-chan. I don't care what _**she **_said, or what people think! So what? You are an artificial mage, it doesn't mean you're not a human! You have feelings, and you're still my sister! Do you know how much I was in pain when I saw your being hurt? And mom and nii-chan, too. What will they think if they know their daughter and sister fighting her pain alone!" The older blonde's feet stomped, tears falling freely, throat choked by the rapid speech she just made. "Please…don't do that…I can't lose you…."

The hands that had supported her gripping the blonde's shirt hard, knuckles even turned white as the pressure was so great, showing her anger and sadness…. Fate's own tears was also trailing from her eyes, dropping on the golden tresses of her shorter twin, the guilt in her burgundy eyes became bigger each time Alicia sobbed.

"Seeing you in pain remind me a lot of things, Fate-chan…those memories, when I couldn't protect you….Do you know that I almost thought I had lost you forever..You idiot..Always putting the others' safety above yourself…"

"I'm sorry…nee-san….I am…really sorry…."

"Never hide your pain again…Fate-chan…or else.."

"Or else you will torture me with those _horrible _films, right?" Fate chuckled while Alicia pouted. "It's not that bad, you're making that sound like a horror movie.."

"Spending hours watching two people arguing then making up with cheesy lines isn't something interesting to do, nee-san.."

"You said like you actually watched, if I remembered correctly, you fell asleep as soon as the movie started.."

"That was because it was too boring..i mean..falling in love with someone after watching her cleaning her glasses? Don't you think it's too blame.."

_Said the girl who unconsciously falls in love with another girl after seeing her sleeping in the rain even though she never saw her face.._ Alicia thought mentally. _But didn't I just the same as her..Except for the part "never saw"._

A short haired brunette appeared in her head, who patiently fed a newborn cat.

"You're very lacking vitamin R, you know, sister dear.." Her voice was neutral, maybe a little mocking.

"Vitamin….R?" Fate widened her eyes, she had never heard of that kind of vitamin before. "Are you sure, nee-san, because I'd never heard of Vitamin R until now…"

Alicia smirked at her sister's confused face "It's vitamin R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C.."

"Nee-san, stop teasing me.."

"I never tease you, Fate-chan.." Alicia cleaned her tears, Fate smiled along with her as she also wiped away her ones.

"Nee-san.."

"Humm?"

"Thank you…"

"Silly girl, I'm your sister after all.."

They silently enjoyed the peaceful air, leaning against each other shoulders. The snow was falling thickly now, making the view before them dye in white. Alicia stared a little, snow and white…just like that person…

"Fate-chan…You really care for Nanoha-chan, don't you..?"

"Nanoha…" At this question, Fate's cheeks went red. "Of course, I care for her, she is my…!"

_My what? Acquaintance? "Newly-met"? Friend? Or.._

"She is your what?" Alicia amused.

"My…"

"Ha…my sister is stuttering." She beamed "Fate-chan…even though you're the Ace in academic, you're just too dense in this aspect."

"Nee-san…" Fate whined. "By the way, you were the one bringing her to the infirmary, right?"

"Eh!?"

"So that's mean you knew about the bullies.." Fate frowned, facing Alicia's _innocent_ smile.

"What do you mean "bullies"..? Nanoha-chan said that she was tired, so I helped her to go to the infirmary, nothing really happened at all.."

"….." Fate sighed, knowing that her sister was too stubborn to speak out the truth. "Anyway, thank you.."

"Why did you thank me for? It's my responsibility too." _To my sister in-law of course _

"Eh?" But before Fate could ask the meaning of "responsibility", Bardiche's mechanical voice echoed in the room.

"Sir, upcoming call."

"Who is it, Bardiche?" The younger blonde narrowed, there weren't much people knew her contacting code.

"It's your brother, Sir Chrono.."

"Connect, please."

The monitor popped up in front of the twins, as soon as it appeared, Chrono's face showed up, with annoyance written in his eyes. And his blue haired, which always neat, had a messy look, probably because of the lack of sleep. Deep blue eyes managed to lighten up when they met the twins' faces.

"Hello there, Alicia, Fate.."

"Hi, nii-chan/san.."

"How is your work?" Alicia said worriedly, while Fate shot him a concerned glance.

"Not very good…" He sighed, looking troubled "They assigned _Scrya_ to help me." His sisters nodded, knowing the true reason why he stressed like that, after all, he had always despised that ferret. "Anyway, we managed to find something about the case."

"You're investigating the GRAY Incident, aren't you?"

"Yes..The culprit seems to be an ancient- type mage. According to our newest _meeting_, he said something about _**The Great Sheol**_ and his queen. And he even knew the Wolkenritter, stating that they once worked for the queen. What do you think?"

"Hm..There're two explanations for this, I think. One, his statements are true, there's actually a place called Sheol.." _Sheol, I think I heard that name before_ "And a ruler, or queen as he said, rules that country, may be the Wolkenritter really worked for them before, as a system of the Book of Darkness." Fate frowned, the thought of Signum serving someone else besides Hayate was kind of strange, seeing the pink haired woman was so loyal to her friend. "Two, all of the things he said are wrong, as he tried to trick us with those excuses of him, he can work for the the terrorists, you know."

"We have thought about it, but his magic is so _real_." Chrono rubbed his hair.

"Wait, you mean those Sheol things are real?" Alicia rolled her eyes.

"There aren't any evidences yet, we still have to search more.."

"Why are you telling us this, nii-san?" Fate's voice was calm, almost knowing what he would say.

"I need your help, Enforcer Harlaown." Her brother turned into the proud Admiral he was within a second, making her slightly smile. "We really need some enforcers right now, as you know, the _researcher_ is useless in this matter with his low magic abilities."

_Another way to mock Scrya, good job, nii-chan. _Alicia smirked. "Can I go with you two?"

"NO!" They yelled at the same time "The last time you went with us, it had become a mess, and I was blamed by mother." Chrono sweated, remembering the accident.

"Well, it wasn't my fault, he was the one who started it first!"

"And you practically broke all his ribs with your _**bare hands**_."

"Enhancing magic is my best." The second child of Harlaown family grinned _innocently_, making her brother and sister shiver. "And I can be your Medic, after all, my healing magic is good enough for this."

"I'll…think about that…But anyway, after the school, you must come here, Fate. I'll let the principal know about your…_absence._ See you later, imouto-chan."

_Did nii-san just tease me?_ The youngest Harlaown chuckled, earning her sister attention.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow..And, nee-san.."

"Yeah?"

"You ruined my favorite shirt."

* * *

"Where is Hayate-chan and Nanoha-chan?" Shamal asked Zafira, who was laying on the floor in his wolf form, worriedly.

"They're outside.." The wolf glanced at the large crystal window, outside, there were two girls, one was cheering quite happily, and the other was trying to walk on her feet, only to fall after a few seconds.

"Nanoha-chan, I've told her not to stress herself and she is doing rehab at home? Hayate-chan doesn't even try to stop her." The woman sighed, at this, Zafira kept his calm tone but with some amusement in it.

"You know Nanoha, she'll probably do all her best to walk again, always a determined girl since we first met her."

It was rare, to hear Zafira praising someone, but Nanoha was special, she was the one who saved Hayate, their master, even though she had to fight against one of the most powerful person in the whole universe. She gave them a new chance, to have a normal life, without harming Hayate. They owed her, that kind-hearted girl. For that, the Wolkenritter respected her, and they were willing to help her. She was their friend, after all.

Shamal giggled slightly, but then a figure caught her eyes, Signum. The pink haired woman always looked tired and deep in thought after attending the previous mission, too much different from her usual cool and cold self. This, actually, was the first time Shamal had seen her at home, for she had been that mission until now. This was not good. She sighed. That person, a knight as she was, always hid away her emotions, making everyone confused many times. Even Zafira could relax his mind with his friend (Arf), why couldn't Signum do that? Didn't she trust them? They had been together for centuries for Saint Kaiser's sake!

"Signum."

"Shamal, you're home?" the knight was obviously forcing herself to smile at Shamal, which made the healer disappointed a bit.

"I'm _always_ home." Her uncharacterist cold voice left Signum stun, before turning away to avoid her eyes. "Vita and you just returned?"

"A few minutes ago…Where's everyone?"

"Hayate-chan and Nanoha-chan are in the garden, Zafira's watching them." She then looked deep at the blue eyes before her. "How about you and Vita-chan?"

"Vita actually sleeps at the same moment we returned.."

"And you?"

"I'm fine.." This made the blonde bite her lips.

"Are you sure, I can…."

"Yes, I'm fine.." The person answered with her cold tone and Shamal flinch, never heard Signum talking like that before. _Especially, with me…_

"I understand….I still have to cook, you should take a rest now, Signum.."

"Shamal…" Signum said while the blonde making her way to the kitchen "I'm…really okay…no need to worry.."

"Okay.."

Signum let herself fell on the sofa as Shama's figure faded in distance. She held out her hand, trying to reach the image, but caught nothing.

"What did I just do..? Talking with her like that.." She face-palmed, feeling more tired than ever, Vincent's words echoed in her mind, leaving her more stressed than minutes ago.

A possibility hit her head, what if everything he said was right? Then…

"No…" The knight almost lost in her thought when she heard a booming sound coming from the direction Shamal just went to. Immediately, she stood up, running with all her _human _speed, only to find a crest-fallen Shamal kneeling on the ground as the soup spilling everywhere.

"Shamal." She knelt down, shaking the woman slightly.

"Ouch." The knight of the lake quickly held her hand, like she _just_ remember her fingers were hurt, they were a little red, showing that the woman had had some soup falling on her hand when the pot dropped.

"Are you-…?" Signum hesitatingly asked, concern filled in her blue eyes.

"I can heal it." Shamal said almost _too_ fast, as green light surrounded her, easily healing her burn.

Shamal then continued to clean the mess, despite the pinkette's help, simply said that she could do it herself. Signum rubbed her head, it seemed like she was becoming more and more like a certain blonde haired sparring partner, worrying over the smallest thing. Na, Testarossa would only like that when it concerned her family, but for Signum, Shamal was her love, the only one she had ever loved. Knight of The lake, Shamal..

"-um…-ignum…Signum.."

"hm?" She faced the other woman once more.

"You can go to the living room now."

"Shamal."

"Yes?"

"May I help you to cook?"

"?" Shamal widened her eyes. "But I.."

"It has been a long time since I ever cooked, practicing will not harm anything.."

"Alright." Shamal mentally prayed, her cooking skills were something you could call "good", but Signum's were...This would not end well at all.

**At the same time, the garden.**

"Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked when her friend suddenly shivered out of blue.

_Why did I have this feeling? _

"Anyway, don't try to stress your body, okay? It takes time to heal after all."

"I know.." Nanoha hesitated. _I don't want to be useless._

"Oh look, it's snowing!" Hayate grinned as she caught a snow flower, eyes lightened by a happy gleam. "But a little soon, right, Nanoha-chan?"

"Yeah, a little _too_ soon for my taste." The girl said, azure orbs surprised with the news. "The weather seems to be strange these days."

"It's October now.." The shorter one said "So it's only 1 month until the ranking test huh..?"

This had Nanoha nervous, the ranking test, hardly anyone wanted to be her partner, except for Hayate and Subaru, of course. But Hayate was a Long Range like her, and the rule only allowed different classes to co-operate (The principal said that would help both classes improve more) so that left Subaru from Melee. Unfortunately, she knew the girl would ask Teana Lanster to be her partner. Actually, Nanoha could do fine without a partner (she did it last year), however, with her condition right now, she was afraid that the academy wouldn't let her take part in, let alone finding a partner.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Nanoha mentally cursed her slow healing ability.

_I'm so dead._

"Don't worry, Nanoha-chan." Hayate's voice was full of humor. "There _will _be someone you can ask to be your partner, a _blonde_, may be…"

Ba-dump..

"W-What are you talking about!?"

Ba-dump..

"Your skills are not good enough to pass my _predator_'s eyes, miss I-Will-Blow-Up-Anything..Now, tell me, you want her right?"

"_Want her" is too heavy, Hayate-chan!_

"Eto…I…"

"It's fun, to see you lose your Soldier's aura, Nanoha-chan.." Hayate laughed.

"Mou, stop your teasing, Hayate-chan." Nanoha pouted, looked like a puppy with her I-Am-Innocent eyes. "Don't make fun of Fate-chan and me."

"Who said I was talking about Fate-chan, it could be Alicia, too." The Mistress of the Night Sky smirked, but mentally feeling jealous of the thought Nanoha being close to her crush. "Your reaction is too negative."

_Negative?_

"She is important to you, isn't she?" The knowing smile on Hayate face made Nanoha blush and start to playing with her fingers nervously.

"Why-Why did you ask?"

"Just curious, but it always a mystery to me, Fate-chan and your display of affection."

Thump!

Nanoha's heart beats fastened, unknowingly to her mind. Images of a blonde haired beauty interrupted the existence of everything around her. That smile, that face, that burgundy eyes, that gentle touch..She…._didn't want…._to lose them.. to someone else, someone that wasn't…._her._ Wait! Fate didn't belong to her! That girl, she…

_What if….I really lost Fate-chan….?_

No, that thought was too painful, even compared to her legs, _much _more painful. She couldn't stand seeing the blonde being with _anyone_! It was like Nanoha knew, the day that wonderful person left her, would be her _death_.

_Fate-chan…What have you done to me…I can't let you go anymore.._

"Nanoha-chan…you look pale.." Hayate said worriedly, making the girl flinch, snapping out of her thought.

"I'm…fine…" Her own voice sounded _broken_, without its usual tone.

"You know…I'll only say this once.." The shorter girl smiled, sadness took over the light in her sapphire-liked eyes "_Don't give up..or you'll lose the sight of your most precious thing.._"

"Hayate-chan.." The brunette bowed, noticing her best friend's words filled with _regret._

_Reinforce…_

"Ha.." She wiped away the almost-falling tears "Sorry, I'm a little sensitive..After all the things that had happened.."

"I'm sorry.."

"Why would you be sorry…I should be the one who said it…" _For failing to save her and you…_ "Wow, it's almost dinner's time, let get inside, Nanoha-chan.."

"Um.." Was Nanoha's answer, knowing to well that her friend was trying to cover her pain. "Hayate-chan.."

"Hum?"

"We're here, with you. And she always exists, in your heart." The girl smiled, as her azure's orbs shined with caring light.

"Shouldn't I be the one who comfort you?" Hayate chuckled "Thank you, Nanoha-chan.." _Thank you, for saving me._

"You're welcome, Nyahaha.."

_Even if the world turned against you, I, your best friend, would stand beside you, even after you have someone to love. For you, who gave me a new life._

Mistress of The Night Sky then stared at the falling snow, as she slowly remembered one of the members of her family, the one that had satisfied herself for everyone's happiness, for protecting Hayate, Reinforce. Another piece of memories appeared along with that one, the moment she laid her eyes on that girl, the girl who stole her heart.

_Do you think I should confess to her? _She mentally asked.

* * *

Vincent trailed across the walls of the castle to the main hall, where he knew, the queen was waiting with his _comrades_.

_Comrades? Such a high word.._ He smirked, those idiots were not deserve to be called his comrades. They were just a bunch of flatterers, who tried to speak high of the queen, and he thought, they didn't even being loyal to her. A knight as he was, this was a disgrace. To have such fools in this _**holy**_ place.

From a far, he could hear _his _fake praises to her majesty. A high-pitched voice, filling with such _sweetness _and _loyalty_ that made Vincent sick in the stomach. Only Gerrand Ford could have that kind of voice.

Stepping inside, and bowing to the queen with respect, he met the mocking gaze of that guy, a young man with long red hair and a pair of blackest orbs.

"Your majesty, you called me?"

"Vincent, I see you've done your job well." The queen said in her usual boring tone. "Good work."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"But I have another mission for you." She looked at Gerrand "Show him."

"Basically, you need to find this artifact and bring it back..According to the researchers, it locates in the old palace ruin of our enemy kingdom.." Gerrand then turned on a monitor, which had a picture of the artifact on its screen and Vincent immediately realized what it was through his emerald eyes. "I take that you've seen this before." The red haired man chuckled like _a girl_, much to Vincent's annoyance.

"The treasure of Eden.. And where is it?"

"Impatient huh?" Gerrand grinned while the green-haired man growled under his voice. "The location is, Lacrimis Academy."

"?"

Although he belonged to the dark kingdom, Vincent Duccati was a knight, and a knight would never hurt innocent people. And this academy, it contained of hundreds of people. He slightly hissed, glaring so intensely at Gerrand, knowing that the man had used this to mock and insult him.

"What? It's not my fault that it's in that stupid school!"

"You wont make me disappointed, will you, Vincent?" The queen words echoed in his mind, making the man bite his lips in frustration.

"Yes, my queen."

"Gerrand'll go with you, so that the mission will go well."

He nodded, then bowed his head once more, slowly exited the hall with Gerrand behind him. The red head smirked, as he saw Vincent grumbling.

"What's with the long face. At least, you'll meet _someone_ you know there.."

"_Someone_?"

"Like….Knight of the Lake or even, _her majesty._"

"Who?"

"_Her majesty_, you know.." Gerrand chuckled "I don't think you'll forget her that soon, after 1600 years.."

"There're a lot of _her majesties_.." Vincent faked his sentence, of course he knew who it was..Only one person could hold that special place in Gerrand and his mind.

"You're no fun at all, Vin~"

"Shut up, you idiot.."

"Ha, I can't wait to meet Knight of Iron Hammer again, she's always easy to tease.." Black eyes beamed.

"Yeah right, the last time you teased her , your house almost turned into ashes.."

_Speaking of that, Signum's stunned face is so funny._

"So, what's the plan?"

"Cause ruckus, blow up things and steal the artifact, easy.."

"You know, the artifact is _inside _the earth."

This time, Vincent stared at Gerrand in disbelief. "You're kidding, wanting to drill through the earth is ridiculous, I'm a _smart_ destructor, not a stupid bastard."

"Are you scared, _Duccati? _Then why don't you just stand and watch me do it?"

_Sometimes, I really want to tear off that guy's head._

* * *

Maybe the next time I'll update a side story :d Gomen ne, Cleide


	8. Chapter 7: Lost

**THE CIRCLE OF FATE**_  
_

**By: **Infinite Fate

* * *

**Note: **Ah, an earlier update than the one in last week. Enjoy everyone~ And thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my fic. I also appreciate of the ones who favorite and follow. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

To Nyaaaah: Enjoy this chapter, I think it will explain for you something about the past ^^ Oh and Fate's condition *evil grin* is a connection to Nanoha's own one.

To onimini: Thank you so much, I appreciate for your likeness to this story. Wow, you're French O.O. I'm Vietnamese myself and I think I understand your feeling, writing in a language that isn't your native is kind of hard.

To random89: Wow, thank you so much for pointing out my weak point. My writing skills are not as good as my speaking one. And after reading your review, I've tried my best to improve the grammar. Thank you.

To Xenoverse: This chapter will give you a lot of Nanofate fluff for sure ^^.

To Dark-Key0: Thank you for your opinion. When Gerrand said Vincent could meet Knight of Lake in the Academy, he just assumed that since he *grin* could feel the presence of Tome of the Night Sky, you know, Hayate studied there, if she was in danger, the Wolkenritter could immediately teleport there to help her. Hope that will explain better to you. :d

After reading this chapter, I'm sure you will realize who the queen is..Muahahaha..=))

To Honulicious: Why don't you guess it =)) The queen is someone that, I believe, almost all the fans of Nanofate hate when they watch the series. Except for Jail, he's **male** after all =))

To ElementalMiko12: Hehe, thanks for your compliment, I don't think I'm that good :))

To Cleide: She'll enter the fights if the situation is...**complex**? =)) well, for now, I'm sure she won't fight anyone. At least until she's heal a part of her power. And then you can see the White Devil kicks the bad guys' asses =))

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nanoha, if I really did, Nanofate would be the canon couple.

* * *

_Sheol, the sky of this place had a color of darkness that never changed despite the weather, because there were no sun here, only darkness existed. _

_Clang!_

_The sound of blades crossing echoed in the large field. There, a silvery gold-haired girl, about 13 years old, was sparring with another man with ease, like she didn't need to use much strength to beat him at all. Avoiding his attacks gracefully, she raised her weapon, a scythe, and disarmed him, sending his staff flying a few meters away. The blade of the scythe quickly pointing at his neck, leaving his vulnerable under her cold golden eyes._

"_You left me win, didn't you?" The girl said, her tone was annoyed and almost, he could sense murderous intention in it._

"_Of course no, your majesty. Your skills had surpassed mine for a long time.." Vincent managed to say. It was true, that the prince's skills were above him long time ago, and it would be a disgrace if he went easy on her._

"…" _The girl didn't react, but then the next thing she spoke made him stun "I'm going to be expelled.."_

"_What are you talking about!? Your majesty."_

"_You've already heard it..."_

"_But it wasn't your fault, it's the princess-..!"_

"_Don't you dare to talk like that about my sister!" She yelled and her weapon aimed at his body "You know nothing.."_

"_Your majesty!"_

"_Enough!" She turned away, leaving with her scythe, much to his surprise. This wasn't normal, because she didn't kill him right there, usually, she would tear someone's head off when she was angry, but…_

_The truth was, Vincent always respected the prince above anyone else, even the queen. She was strong, brave and actually since she was 9, she had become very kind, completely different from people living there,. But she never showed it, knowing too well that her mother would be very displeased if she knew her daughter, the prince of dark kingdom, treated everyone nicely. Oh, how much he disliked the princess, she was weak, both physically and mentally, and always a spoiled brat, who couldn't do anything without help. _

_He didn't know why, for some unknown reasons, the queen wanted the princess to be the ruler of this kingdom, despite her uselessness. The way she looked at the prince…had so much hatred and disgust that Vincent started to wonder, did she really her mother?_

_From a far, he could see a figure, hiding behind the column and watched the prince's shadow faded away. Gerrand._

Vincent snapped out of his thought immediately when he felt Gerrand's presence behind him. The red haired man was smiling cheerfully, ignoring the scowl his partner gave him, instead, his black eyes focused on the large buildings before him, Lacrimis Academy for a moment.

"I have something to do now.."

"What!?"

Gerrand just grinned, throwing Vincent a piece of old leather and turned his back, silently walking away.

"Do your best, Vin~"

"Grhh! That man, always makes me crazy!" Vincent annoyingly ran a hand through his hair.

_What are you planning, Ger?_

**Chapter 7**

**Lost**

The atmosphere in the Admiral office in Asura was silent. Chrono, sitting on his chair, still focused on his work. Apparently, Vincent, the main culprit of GRAY Incident used some kind of unknown magic system, very unique one. Even the most experienced officers of TSAB couldn't predict what it was. The magic circle had a shaft of an eagle, with some ancient languages and symbol. The blue haired man sighed as he listed the people that could help him with this case, and obviously, only one person was available at the moment. Yuuno Scrya, his rival. But the ferret boy looked so shocked that his mouth was opening when Chrono called him.

"Ya, Scrya, what happened? Did you find anything?"

"You….won't believe this, Chrono!" Chrono narrowed at his tone, Yuuno never called him Chrono after all. "Here, let me show you."

When the information was transported, the blue-haired man could feel his eyes widened at the screen. The words was blurry, but still could be seen. But what made him gasp was a painted picture with the title "Royal Family" on it.

The picture showed a handsome black-haired man wearing some kind of royal clothes of this kingdom, and he was hugging a white-haired woman that looked so kind and beautiful, beside them, was another black-haired boy and girl, each one had a set of emerald eyes. The last one, sitting on a silver chair, was a young girl in her late teen, with beautiful white hair and a pair of violet eyes that screamed "Familiar" to Chrono. Surprisingly, each of them had white wings on their backs.

Under the picture was some lines of an ancient language, which to him, assembled to Mid-Childa language but only more complex. Still, he could read them.

"The Royal Family, who ruled Eden with their kindness. The almighty King Shin, The Kind Queen Melanie, The strong crown prince Kyn, The talented princess Mia, and The straight-forward princess Namida." Chrono sneered "Oy, ferret boy, why did you give me a bed time story for kid, what I need is information..not this"

"You idiot, look closer!"

"Tsk!"

_**Under their leading, Eden withstood many assaults from the outsiders, mostly from queen Prelin of Sheol, a kingdom of darkness.**_

"The kingdom of darkness, Sheol?" The oldest Harlaown furrowed, looking suspiciously at Yuuno "Where did you find this, Scrya?"

"In a secret room under the Infinite Library, honestly, I didn't even know there was a room there! And I've worked in it for almost 4 years." Yuuno shook his head, showing his disbelief.

_Hidden secret room under the ground. Just how many other secrets did the TSAB hide away..?_

"The crest on the edge looks oddly familiar….I think I've seen her before.." Scrya rubbed his temples, gazing at the crest that had a letter "S" on it, then suddenly widened his eyes as he started to remember something "Oh my God!" Chrono winced at the honey blonde's high-pitched scream.

"What the hell? Scrya?"

"n-Nothing!"

"Really?" The blue-haired man raised an eyebrow, staring at Yuuno's sweating face intensely, then shrugged.

"I-I have something else to do now! See ya!" The blonde, much to Chrono's surprise, bid farewell at the same time.

"Hey Scrya!" But the screen disappeared, leaving the man sitting there and wondering why the hell Scrya acted as if he was arrested by the police. His mind was suddenly interrupted by an emergency call. Chrono bit his lips, temporarily told Durandal to shut the information down before answering the call.

"This is Admiral Chrono Harlaown, did something happen?"

"Sir, we noticed a suspicious signal in Mid-Childa, near the center of Cranagan 11."

"Can you give me the location?"

"Yes sir, it's in Lacrimis Academy." At this, Chrono gasped in horror.

"No… Durandal! Contact Signum and Fate right away!"

"Yes, boss!"

_Please, don't let anything happen to them._

* * *

Nanoha worriedly looked at Fate, who apparently, didn't get much sleep. Her burgundy eyes had tiredness in them, no longer shined with the normal light that she knew. Her golden hair was kinda messy, with the black ribbon tied loosely at the tip, moving slightly in the wind. When Nanoha turned around, only to meet the same case, but with Hayate, who was trying her best not to sleep during their walk. Alicia, much to Nanoha's surprise, was grinning a little _too _happy on her way to shcool, sometimes she would chuckle at the three of them, crimson eyes amused.

"Wow? What happened?" Alicia smirked, but the brunette could clearly see that smirk was for Fate, who was sighing heavily.

"I'm tired, Ali-chan!" Hayate whined.

"There there.." She patted her head "You can lean on my shoulder.."

Ignoring their actions, Nanoha turned her head, and met a forced smile on Fate's beautiful face. The blonde chuckled a bit when her sister comforted Hayate as if the said girl was a little child.

"What happened last night, Fate-chan. You look like you didn't get much sleep."

"Actually, she didn't _sleep _at all." Alicia shot the younger Harlaown a teasing grin, and received a glare from the blonde.

"I hate you and your films…nee-san.."

"I love you, too, my cute sister.. And my films weren't that bad."

"Yeah right.."

"Films?" Hayate titled her head in confusion "You don't like films? Fate-chan.."

"Only nee-san's films.."

"Don't be such a drama queen.."

The two girls then laughed, Fate just kept silent, as she knew, Alicia's favorite hobby was teasing her. She looked away, decided to talk with Nanoha instead, but the other girl was so deep in thought that she didn't realize Fate was watching her.

Nanoha was confused. Ever since that day, it seemed like the bullies, especially Victoria Dawson, was avoiding her. If she remembered correctly, the one who suffered was her, not them. Then why did whenever they met her, it was like they expected a hooded figure with a scythe would appear and tear off their head?

_Wait? Hooded figure with a scythe? Isn't that the grim reaper?_

"I can't believe it, the ranking tests will be held earlier than the previous ones." Alicia sighed, earning Fate's attention immediately.

"Really?"

"Of course, it's real. Mr. Royce told my class after all."

Hayate then shot Nanoha a concerned glance, but the girl didn't even look back. She was staring blankly at the air, azure orbs showing no emotion. However, Hayate knew inside the brunette's head, everything was becoming messier.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Okay class, I have something to tell you so please pay attention." Richard Royce, their Battle Tactics teacher said, and quickly received many confused eyes on him._

"_This year, the ranking tests will be held in the end of October, and after that, you'll take the winter's break in November."_

_The students started to whisper, some was very excited since they could get an early break, while the other moaned in disappointment as the tests were coming near. Nanoha was too stunned to say anything, she didn't expect this to happen. Much to Richard's surprise, Hayate stood up and asked the question in Nanoha's mind._

"_Sensei, Why did the principal change the date suddenly? It usually occurred in November after all.."_

"_Well, due to some **matters**" She could hear him stressing the word **matters** "and the strange weather, the tests will take place in October, instead November for the students' safety." He then glanced at Nanoha's direction, as if he was apologizing her._

"_Can Nanoha-chan take part in?" Surprisingly, it was Alicia who questioned him._

"_We haven't discussed that...yet...__"_

_Honestly, Nanoha really wanted to sneer at his words. **Yet? **With this condition? Such a sweet lie._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Nanoha.."

"Huh?"

"You're spacing out." Fate said worriedly, cupping the girl's cheek. At the same time, the bell made a booming sound, signaling the classes had begun. Nanoha managed to smile, despite the messy thought in her mind, and then blushed when she felt Fate's warm hand on her face.

"Sorry.."

"Are you feeling well?"

"I'm really fine.." Nanoha just smiled gently "I need to go now, sorry everyone.." She mentally told Raising Heart to go to her first class, unknowing to the blonde's sad eyes.

Alicia narrowed confusedly while Hayate just shook her head, giving the other girl a small smile before running after the brunette. The older twin didn't say anything, instead, her eyes glued to Hayate's small form. Fate, like her sister, remained silent, her breathe became low promptly when Nanoha's back faded.

_What's wrong with you, Nanoha?_

"Sis."

"Yeah?"

"We need to return too."

"Alright.."

With that, Fate quietly retreated, leaving Alicia standing there.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!"

**History of Mid-Childa Class.**

Although Mrs. Chevy's teaching was usually very appealing, but to Nanoha today, she couldn't focus on what she was saying. She was occupied with the ranking tests, not knowing if the school would let her join it or not. And even she was allowed to take part in, she wondered if there was anyone that wanted a _cripple _person to be their partner in such important tests.

Feeling a little tired, Nanoha used her hands as pillows and laid her head on them. Eyes eventually become heavy and the brunette closed her azure orbs, completely ignored what Mrs. Chevy was teaching now.

_She hesitated but then felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Her lover, a young woman, smiling tenderly as her golden eyes beamed with encouraging lights, telling her not to scare. She shook her head, trying to smile back, however, there were butterflies in her stomach. She nervously chuckled._

"_It's fine, if you don't want to.." She heard her prince said with concern._

"_No, I want them to know about you, about the wonderful person you are, despite being an **outsider.** I'm not scared at all, not really when you're here with me."_

_The blonde giggled, then placed her hand on the other side of the door, ready to open the door with her. She nodded, signaling her love to hide away her black wings. After seeing that beautiful pair of wings withdrew behind her love's back. She then spoke with a confident voice, faint shades of red appeared on her cheeks._

"_Ready?"_

"_Ready"_

"_Then, now!"_

_The majestic door was opened, revealing four persons waiting patiently inside. The oldest-looking man stood up, along with the other three, approaching them with smiles._

_Stopping in front of her, her own father smiled, nodding his head while eyeing the person beside her. Her mother just chuckled at his actions, saying that he was overprotective of her. Her brother calmly grinned, and her sister crossed her arms, giving the couple an amused glance._

"_You must be Fate." The man said "Nanoha has talked a lot about you."_

_Her prince, Fate widened her golden eyes, showing her confusion in her father's choice of words. The princess, Nanoha, or also known as Namida, her alias, mentally scolded herself for telling her parents so much about Fate, but leaving a large part of truth about the blonde's life._

"_It's my honor to meet you and the whole royal family.." Fate bowed deeply._

"_No need to be formal, you're Nanoha's best friend after all."_

_At the word "best friend", Fate rolled her eyes, only to meet Nanoha's innocent violet eyes. Although she knew her lover was scared of the king's reaction to her true's identity, but "best friend"? Certainly not._

"_Actually…"Nanoha hesitated, then she closed her eyes and took a long breathe, staring so seriously at her father "She's not my best friend.."_

"_Oh..?"_

"_She's my lover."_

"_What!" Was her sister's answer, her mother looked worried while her brother remained indifferent. But her father, he was narrowing at Fate. She stepped back, holding her lover's hand in silence._

"_You love a human?" He eyed the blonde's **bare** back, noticing there was no wings there._

"_Well…." She chuckled nervously "Fate…is…an outsider." As soon as the words left her lips, black feathers scattered around the room, as her beloved summoned her wings, earning gasps from the royal family._

_Kyoya held up his sword, pointing the tip at the blonde, who was frowning uncomfortably under everyone's intense glares. The King, Shiro was standing in front of his wife and daughter, making sure that they were safe from the so-called lover of his youngest daughter. Nanoha widened her eyes at the sight, she hadn't expected this to happen. Worrying that Fate would be hurt, she promptly pulled the said girl close, using her own body to cover her lover's one, much to her family's surprise and Fate's fear._

"_Nanoha!"_

"_Nanoha! What are you doing!?" Her father and brother's voice echoed at the same time._

"_I'll not let you harm her.." She said determinedly, shocking everyone except Fate, who knew her stubbornness too well. _

"_She's an outsider! A devil, don't you know that!"_

"_Then what?" Never had Nanoha been so blunt like this, but her love for the silvery gold-haired beauty had got the better of her. "She has never harmed me, she takes care of me, she **loves **me for who I am, not like those suitors you always make me meet!" She breathed heavily, and felt a soft hand caressed her sweaty one._

_Looking at those golden orbs that she loved so much, Nanoha found herself suddenly got more confident than ever "And…" Lips curved into a gentle and loving smile "I **love** her.." Black wings covered Nanoha's smaller body, mixing with her own white ones, and hands pulled her into a warm embrace._

_**I'm sorry, Fate-chan..I didn't see this coming..** She said telepathically to the blonde, who was smiling tenderly when she heard those words._

_**It's okay…It's normal for them to react like that…After all, I'm an "outsider", and understandably, no one want their daughter marry a devil…**_

_**Marry? Really? You'll marry me..? **Nanoha blushed._

_**Of course I'll marry you…But only with your family's blessing..** The two then giggled, giving each other loving glances._

_Her family looked stunned, not knowing what to say or to act at the time. Angels had a special skill named "Soul Bond" and every members of the royal family could feel the strength of Fate and her bond. Apparently, they were too shocked, as they had never seen a bond as powerful as this one before. Even the King and the Queen, who had what the people in Eden called "Forever Emotion", noticed that the bond between their child and that outsider was so drastic._

"_Everlasting.." Was what her mother said, and her sister nodded, probably agreed with her._

"_You've realized, then I don't have to hide it anymore..Fate and I are soul-mates.."_

_Four members of royal family looked at each other, as if they were asking how an angel and a devil could have this kind of emotion for their opposite kind. Once soul-mates, always soul-mates._

"_I know you don't trust me…" This time, Fate moderately spoke "But please believe me once time, I love Nanoha, and I will never let anyone hurt her, I want to make her the happiest angel ever, so then, please. Let me be her side.." The gentle voice Nanoha loved turned into an entreating one, Fate then fell on her knees, practically bowing before her family, eyes filled with worried thought._

_Had anyone told Nanoha that someday, Fate would kneel before someone, she would never believe it. The blonde, as cold and firm as she was, never bowed. But that was before she met and loved Nanoha, who changed her so much. Fate usually said "That because of Nanoha that I can live such a wonderful life. Nanoha was the one who saved me." To Nanoha, it actually was Fate who saved her from those lonely days, and brought her to the world of light, of love._

"_Fate-chan…."_

"-noha…Nanoha!"

"!" Nanoha jerked up, only to meet Hayate's concerned eyes. "Hayate-chan?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Tsk. I can't believe you slept during Mrs Chevy's class! You're always interested in her teaching.."

"Sorry.."

"Alright, Ali-chan and Fate-chan are waiting for us, lets go!" Hayate quickly grabbed the handles of Nanoha's wheel chair and pushed it to the garden's direction.

_Strange…Usually, the dreams wouldn't be clear enough to observe, but that one…It was too clear, too **real**. Maybe it was my imagination, my hair is brown, not white and Fate-chan's eyes are burgundy red, instead of those golden ones. And the last time I checked, my family and I didn't have wings! And-And…Fate-chan wasn't my….my…lover…_

"Hayate-chan.." The brunette flushed with that thought, calling and the said girl looked down, probably hearing her voice.

"Yeah? What is it, Nanoha-chan?"

"When you dreamed of something that not only seemed so _**real**__, _but also unreal, what do you think it was?"

"Pss…" Hayate laughed, much to her annoyance "Hayate-chan!" She shouted, shocking the students that we passed by.

"S-Sorry…but a dream that can be so real, and unreal at the same time? Nanoha-chan, I think you've read too much science novels, my friend.." She continued to giggle. "But if you asked me, I would say those were _**memories**_ and your imagination."

"!"

_Memories? Could it be, that those flashbacks and dreams were true? It can't be that coincident? _

"Maybe it really was my imagination…."

"Huh? What did you just say?" Hayate looked at Nanoha confusedly, while the latter shook her head lightly, signaling that was nothing "You're strange these days, Nanoha-chan.."

_I'm strange, huh?_

"Let's hurry up! They're waiting for us!"

"Hai!"

Suddenly, Nanoha found her moods lightened up a bit.

* * *

"We'll depart at 5 pm, huh?" Alicia touched her chin "Where are we going again, Fate-chan?" She glanced at her sister, who was opening the cover of her bento.

"Asura, to investigate the GRAY Incident.."

They were sitting in a quiet part of the academy's garden, waiting for the other two girls. Alicia, much to Chrono and Fate's horror, had written down all the spells she would use while investigating, she said that was for the safety of her "beloved" nii-chan and lovely sister, but Fate knew too well, the older blonde just wanted to make the ferret boy suffer her wrath.

The last time (not counting the one in Nanoha's infirmary room) they met was a disaster. Fate didn't want to make anything sound negative, but it was true. Alicia had _**accidentally **_enhanced her hands' strength and hit the honey blonde in the ribs, practically breaking almost all of his bones. Ugh…She didn't want to think about it, it was just too _**bloody. **_

"_Haha…gomen ne, Scrya-kun…I'm so clumsy…" _Was her sister's _innocent _words to the boy when he laid on the ground, hands holding his _broken _ribs in pain and his green eyes screamed "_**bloody murder"**_

"Nee-san…please don't make trouble at there.."

"What trouble are you talking about Fate-chan? I've _never_ been a troublemaker.." Crimson eyes amused.

_Yeah, right…_

"Ali-chan, Fate-chan!" Hayate's voice rang, and Fate's older sister had a pleased emotion on her face. "Haya-chan!"

And the latter quickly wrapped her arms around the short haired girl, absolutely ignored the surprise and embarrassment of the said girl, still, Hayate hugged her back, seeming a little happy. Fate scratched her cheek in question, kind of wondering how the Mistress of the Night Sky could survive her twin's tight embrace. She then glanced around, and finally caught the figure of Nanoha, who was….._blushing_?

_Eh?_

Nanoha tried her best to control her blush but failed terribly as shades of red started to appear on her cheeks. Although, she had forced her head not to think about how _handsome and princely _Fate was in her dream, the images replayed over and over again, making her face warmer any seconds as the blonde was looking at her.

"Are you fine, Nanoha-chan? Your face are so red!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Nyahaha?" The girl laughed nervously, only to meet Fate's worried burgundy eyes "It's just the weather, it's too hot…"

Now, three pairs of eyes glued to her, all had the "Aren't you feeling well" look.

"You know…Nanoha-chan…" Her best friend started first..

"This is…" The older Harlaown added, trying to hold her laughter.

"Winter.." And Fate finished, leaving her stunned for a moment..

Fate's statement made her realize her hands were numb already because of the coldness, and she sneezed strongly. "ACK-CHOO!" And they still stared at her, and she suddenly felt very stupid under their eyes, especially a blonde haired beauty, whom she didn't want her to think how ridiculous the White Devil, Takamachi Nanoha was..

"Here.." With that simple word, a long black coat covered her shoulders. Familiar smell of roses reached her nose. Gentle hands placed on her burning cheeks. And she found herself staring deeply at the burgundy eyes that she *cough*liked*cough* so much..

"You're very careless to leave your coat at home in this kind of weather, Nanoha."

"_**It's an idiot idea to take a walk in this kind of weather, Nanoha.."**_

Nanoha widened her eyes immediately, did she just hear another voice in her head, a voice that was almost the same as Fate?

_This day is getting stranger than ever.._

"Do you two want to stand there until the end of the break?"

The brunette narrowed, looking away, while the blonde blushed slightly and pushed Nanoha's wheel chair close to spot.

"Um! This is so good!" Alicia said, taking another piece from Hayate's bento. "You made this yourself?"

"Ah…Yes…With Shamal and Nanoha-chan's help.." The shorter girl rubbed her hair embarrassingly.

"Wow!"

Nanoha took out her bento, eyeing the two girls who was smiling at each other, she glanced at the second blonde, watching her slowly eating her lunch. Hesitantly, Nanoha held out her hands that was clutching her own bento box tightly to Fate, and the golden-haired girl titled her head in confusion.

"Nanoha?"

"D-Do you want to try some of this?" Oh my god, she was stuttering!

"O-Okay.." Fate picked up a salmon sushi in the corner of the box and ate, Nanoha could only wait in silence and worry, wondering if her food was good or not.

The youngest Harlaown's burgundy orbs widened, disbelief was clearly visible in them.

"Is it bad?"

"No…it is….too good! I've never eaten such a delicious sushi before!" Nanoha giggled when she saw the serious Fate T. Harlaown turned into a much childish version of her own. "You'll be a good wife, Nanoha!"

_Wife!?_

Alicia smirked smugly, clenching her hands in the attempt to control her laughter, Hayate mentally slammed her head into the imaginative wall, practically laughing so loud and our main character, Nanoha, fell into a pool of embarrassment, blushing so hard that her face turned into a deep red color. Fate just raised an eyebrow at everyone's reactions.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." Fate's twin had tears falling from her eyes now.

"You're crying?"

"It's because of the dust.."

Fate narrowed suspiciously but shrugged and continued to eat her lunch.

_So dense.._ The three thought at the same time.

They chatted for the next 30 minutes, well, practically, only Alicia and Hayate talked, the others were too deep in their own thought to hear anything. Then Fate suddenly remembered something, the ranking tests. Who should she choose to be her partner? Last time, Teana Lanster was that person. But clearly, the orange haired girl had another one to be her partner now, Nakajima Subaru. Or maybe some from the OLR (Ordinary Long Range)? She could pair with a Support or even a Medic (she doubted her sister wanted to be her partner), but still, Fate preferred Long range more. The faster they finished the tests, the faster she could get away.

"Nanoha-chan can walk a little now, still, she shouldn't stress herself so much." Hayate commented, poking the girl slightly, while Nanoha mumbled something.

"Hmm…Who'll be your partner, Hayate-chan?"

"I don't know, still searching after all."

Fate's attention switched to the girl on wheel chair, who furrowed in sadness.

"How about you Nanoha-chan?"

"I-I…still…don't know…"

The sadness in those azure eyes made Fate bite her lips, she didn't want to see that person in pain, mentally or physically. That girl, she should be happy, and smile with all her heart, not suffering from those wounds. She deserved something more..

For the first time in her life, Fate risked her achievement, she didn't know if the professors would allow her to pair with Nanoha, but she didn't care. All she cared was that brown haired girl's happiness. For Fate, it was worth anything, she had made up her mind, and no one could stop her, even Alicia.

"Nanoha…"

The said girl looked up and met Fate's gentle burgundy eyes, glowing so bright under the light of sun. A small warmness sparked in Nanoha's heart, and the brunette noticed that her heartbeats had fastened up again, like everytime she faced that golden haired girl. Soft hand caressed her own one in loving manner..A small smile lit up the whole world. Such beautiful radiance..

"Nanoha…will you be my partner?"

_Boom!_

Takamachi Nanoha's head exploded, what did Fate just say? Be her…partner? Floating in an emotion called happiness, the girl couldn't contain her joy.. Fate-chan wanted to be her partner!

But then a part of her heart told herself not to believe it. Why did an ace like Fate want to pair with a person like her..Maybe she just felt pity for Nanoha…

_**Of course she fells pity for you…You're invalid now..aren't you?**_

Contradiction….

What Takamachi hated most when people looked at her in this condition was pity. It made her feel useless, much like the time when her dad was injured and bedridden for a long time..Suddenly, she returned to her younger days…Those people's eyes…

_**You're always a pity child, you know it, you just don't want to accept that..**_

"Nanoha?" Fate worriedly asked as Nanoha was so quiet after her said girl was widening her eyes in surprise and…horror, much to the blonde's confusion.

Alicia grinned cheerfully when she heard her sister asked Nanoha to be her partner. Secretly, she knew the blonde would ask anyway, despite risking her record and Nanoha's condition. Love could make people do crazy things right?

She glanced at Hayate, who was also having a grin on her face, nodding her head in agreement. The shorter brunette, much like Alicia, was satisfied with Fate's statement. Since the day she saw how much the younger Harlaown cared for her best friend, Hayate had completely trusted the girl, knowing she could make Nanoha happy.

The next thing happened, as nobody expected, left three girls stiff on their spots. Instead of answering in her usual soft tone, Nanoha's voice was harsh and cold.

"Are you joking, Fate-chan?"

"Huh?"

"I said are you joking with me?" Azure eyes reflected nothing but dullness.

"Why are you asking that? I'm not joking with you.." Burgundy orbs filled with concern.

"Why did you ask me to be your partner?"

"Because I want you to pair with me!" The usual calm Fate raised her voice.

"Then you must be kidding…"

"Nanoha…." Fate was sad and confused, minutes ago she was the normal Nanoha and next, she turned into someone that Fate didn't even know! "Why did you say I was joking. I'll not joke about something that concerns you.."

"Look at me…Did you see this!?" Nanoha pointed at her legs and the wheel-chair "I can't even walk properly, how can someone as _useless _as me be your partner!" She used all her strength to hit the chair, only to make her hands hurt more, unknowingly, tears were falling freely from her sad azure eyes, and it hurt Fate to see Nanoha in pain.

"_**You hear me, stay away from our Fate and Alicia T. Harlaown-sama, such an invalid person like you are not allowed to associate with them!"**_

"_**You Useless" **_

"Nanoha…I-!"

"No!" Nanoha shook her head, mentally ordering the wheel-chair to withdraw from the blonde "Please…."

Seeing Nanoha so _vulnerable_ like this was new to Fate, obviously a shocking one since the youngest Harlaown's eyebrows knitted together, clearly not too happy with such emotions on the shorter girl's face. She tried to step closer, but the girl only avoided her. Before she knew it, Nanoha had run away, dropping the black coat on the ground. Gasping in horror, Fate ran after her promptly.

"What….just happened…?" Alicia was too stunned to think.

"…." Hayate closed her eyes sadly, clenching her hands hard, then felt some pressure on her left palm.

"Should we go after them?"

"…..I think Fate can handle it…"

* * *

"Nanoha!"

The students in the walking hall practically had their eyes widen at the scene in front of them. Fate T. Harlaown, ace of Melee, was running after the one and only White Devil of Lacrimis Academy, Takamachi Nanoha, shouting in the top of her voice, sounding so….desperately with the situation. And the brunette seemed not to hear the shouts, but who knew…She maybe heard them but pretended to appear not knowing?

"Nanoha! Listen to me!"

Finally Fate caught up, holding the wheel-chair's handles in both of her hands, panting heavily.

_I should have used Sonic Move…_

"Nanoha…."

Fate faced Nanoha once more, only to see the despair and pain the brunette had when they first met appeared again. She tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind Nanoha's ear, startling the girl slightly with the sudden touch.

"Why are you so good to me…?" Nanoha sobbed, tears never creased to fall. "Why? What am I to you?"

"Because…." *panting* "Because Nanoha is important to me.." Fate poured her feeling out.

Nanoha went stiff for a moment, her tears still falling, but somehow, the sorrow in her heart managed to melt, she felt blood brushed to her cheeks, along with warmness spreading around her pain.

"Fate-…chan…"

"You know…Nanoha, since the first time we met,…no…when I first heard your name…I've always had this warm feeling in my chest, so familiar that made me want to burst in tears for no reason. And then I met you…the real Takamachi Nanoha..I found myself being wrapped up so much by your presence.."

_It isn't a lie, that I care too much for you…Your beautiful azure eyes, your pretty brown hair, your radiant smile…Everything…Everything about you makes me go crazy..I cant contain my sadness when I see you're in pain..Nanoha..I don't why, but for some odd reasons, I feel happy around you..You wont believe how happy I was when I stood face to face with you…Such a gentle and sad smile…leaving my heart break into million of pieces. I hate myself for not being with you when you were hurt by that accident, I hate myself for not meeting you earlier..and I hate myself for letting that sorrow consume your happiness…I want to bring you everything you deserve…for you…are my….most precious person..I realized this the moment you stepped backwards and ran away from me…_

_I….._

"You want to know what you are to me?" _Here goes nothing _"You're…"

_I lo-…._

Suddenly, a monitor appeared out of the blue with Chrono's worried face on it, interrupting her answer. Much to Fate's surprise, the horror could clearly be heard from his panic scream.

"Nii-san!?"

"Watch out Fate!"

"Fate-chan!"

Before she could ask what he meant. The ground beneath her legs started shaking dangerously. She tried to keep her balance when a green-haired man in a strange gray robe landed in front of her and Nanoha, staring so intensely at the two of them. Disbelief was written on those emerald orbs, as they struggled between joy and suspicion.

"**_Your majesty?"_**

_Huh?_

* * *

Nanoha is so moody =))) I know


	9. Chapter 8: Hidden

**THE CIRCLE OF FATE**

**By: **Infinite Fate

* * *

**Note:** Sorry if this chapter isn't good. I'm not feeling well these days. Too many works to do.. Enjoy~

To Nightraze, Guest 1 and Guest 2 ^^: thank you very much for reviewing.

To ElementalMiko12: Yeah, moody Nanoha is fun =))

To random89: may be after finishing this story, I'll edit those mistakes. I'm kind of busy at the moment. Sorry if my mistakes made you uncomfortable.. T_T

To Nyaaaaahhh: In English, I think, your majesty, your highness,...etc is to address a person of a royal family.. Maybe you should use google to find more it. And I'm glad that you found last chapter interesting.

To onimini: What can I say, I'm a tease =)))

To Dark-Key0: The green haired man is Vincent himself ^^ And he was actually talking about Fate.

To Cleide: Of course Precia is the queen =)) Who do you think could do those horrible things, Jail? :)) Thank you for reading this.

To Honulicious: What can I say ^^ our Nanoha and Fate are...special case =)) And btw, the changes are a part of the plot.

Actually, even in the past, Fate still was the younger sister of Alicia =))

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nanoha, if I really did, Nanofate would be the canon couple.

* * *

_He saw the Knight of Sword, Signum and his comrade, Vincent were engaged in a fierce battle with their device crossing dangerously. Obviously, the green-haired man seemed to have a difficult time to dodge all those attacks. Tsk..Gerrand smirked._

_That man, even though he was a Long range mage, his favorite opponent happened to be the one and only Signum of the Wolkenritter. But Gerrand didn't think his idea of fighting that woman alone was a suicide. It was actually very fun, much to his dislike for the pinkette._

_He could have fun later. Now, the only thing he needed to do is find the prince. Apparently, the queen still wanted her daughter to return, or at least, that was what he thought._

_Trailing along the fragments of the palace's corridor, Gerrand managed to trace the energy of her majesty, and suddenly it disappeared, leaving him surprised. He then heard someone arguing in the direction to the great hall. Without hesitation, he followed the shouting and screaming._

_When he arrived, Gerrand found himself being stunned by the turn of events there. In the once majestic great hall of the holy palace, his queen, her highness was struggling to battle a young white-haired woman, who, much to his surprise, was laughing so maniacally with a pair of violet eyes that were full of amusement. Sickening amusement had to be exact. And the woman's wings, which he was sure that it should have been pure white, was stained with red._

_Behind the two, a long silvery haired woman laid motionlessly in deep red blood, her eyes were closed and a peaceful smile could be spotted on her lips. Pale face reflected the beauty of Shell. Black feathers scattered around her, as if they tried to protect the blonde. A sword deeply impaled in her left chest, where the heart located. She looked…. __**dead.**_

"_Your majesty!"_

_Behind him, Gerrand could hear the sound of weapon dropping on the cold stone ground._

Gerrand smirked as he had finished placing the last spell on a main pillar of Lacrimis Academy. This pillar was one of those that were used to holding up the roof of this huge school, and if it was destroyed, the school would be in danger. Unfortunately, he didn't care. The queen said that Vincent and him weren't allow to harm anybody in this place, but she didn't say he couldn't blow up thing, right?

"Show time…"

**Chapter 8**

**Hidden**

The ex-prince looked confused, as she pulled out her device from her shirt's pocket. A golden triangle. At this, Vincent managed to grin a bit. It seemed like her majesty still liked things that had yellow color, just like in the past.

"Who are you?" Her voice filled with suspicion.

He raised an eyebrow at her question, staring at the blonde in disbelief. What did her majesty just say? She couldn't remember him?

"You don't remember me, your majesty?"

"The last time I checked, I didn't know any green-haired man."

Ah..How could he forget it..She had reincarnated now, she probably didn't remember anything from the past. But, he thought it'd better be this way. The past, as he could hardly forget, was painful, especially the last battle. Suddenly, he spotted another figure that was hiding behind the prince's back. A girl with brown haired tied into a ponytail at the left side of her head, azure blue eyes was full of worry, fear and something else…Anger?

_No…._

Even in his death, Vincent could recognize that girl, although her appearance, along with her majesty, had changed. He still remembered her, and the glare she was sending him..

_Such a FAKER.._

Vincent hated that girl, who didn't know how to cherish her most important person, instead, she did something so horrible. She didn't deserve to stand beside the prince. He hated that girl with all his heart. If the queen hadn't told him not to harm anyone until the treasures were collected, the first thing he did would be killing her!

Nanoha narrowed at the hatred the man had in his eyes, clearly, it wasn't for Fate, it was for her. Did she offend him?

Seeing that, the blonde girl furrowed, slowly stepping backwards, closer to Nanoha. The said girl hesitantly held her hand, making Fate look at her, only to see the worry and fear on her beautiful face.

This was one of the time Nanoha hated herself most. She couldn't help or support Fate in battle and she also didn't have the power to protect herself. Such a burden she was. But she couldn't let that golden-haired girl hurt. Clenching Raising Heart tightly, at least she could hold him some minutes for Fate to run away and call reinforcement. Because it was the same to her, that Fate was important.

"Don't.." Fate said, placing a hand on her shoulder "I will handle him…"

"Fate-chan…"

"Trust me."

Nanoha nodded forcefully, as she watched Fate transformed her uniform into the black barrier jacket she had seen her wore before with an ax-liked device in her hand. The blonde held Bardice in a fighting stand, ready for any attacks that would come from the man.

"Bardiche, Hakken Form…"

**_"Hakken form.."_**

The device shifted into a scythe, much to Vincent's amusement.

_I see, she still like to use that weapon._

"You're under arrest." Fate said.

"Tsk. It seems like you leave me no choice but to fight.."

Fate kept silent, as Vincent grabbed his staff and in a fast speed, he advanced, bringing the staff down to Fate's head. The girl, without any hesitation, dodged it and quickly sent back a blow.

_**"Clypeum.."**_ The staff said, and a round green circle appeared before him, making the blow fade away.

In the next minutes, everything seemed to be very blur. The two was fast, but it could be seen that Fate was quicker, however, the green-haired man was someone that she should be careful to deal with. It was strange, his spells were actually shooting spells, and all his melee attacks couldn't be considered as fatal or even dangerous.

Clearly, he was a long range mage.

Strangely, Fate didn't find any difficulties in the battle, all she could fell was a familiar comfortable feeling, as if this was a friendly sparring match, just like the ones Signum and her always did. She secretly glanced at Nanoha, who was frowning, and smiled a little.

Dodging all the assaults of the blonde, Vincent managed to grin a bit. Her majesty was still a skilled warrior than ever but her strength was no longer the same as before. It became weaker, he believed, after all, in this new life, her majesty wasn't their kind anymore…And also, she didn't pay much attention on their fight, her eyes only set on that _girl! _Vincent's mood darkened, he just realized on thing….She was a human, and human couldn't defeat…a devil…

"You're not concentrating!"

_**"Hastam forma"**_

Much to Fate's surprise, the staff in Vincent's hands began to transform into an even _longer_ spear. Holding it tightly, he sent a wave of energy directly to her body. Fate barely dodged it in time, and before she could react, the tip of that magic spear happened to leave a huge gash on her left arm, making the white skin stain with red. The blonde winced, suddenly feeling dizzy due to her loss of blood. She silently cursed her lack of attention on her opponent.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha cried out, clenching the wheel chair hard.

_She's hurt because of me, because of my uselessness.._

Seeing the deep gash and blood on Fate's arm, the brunette felt something inside her snap, she reached for Raising Heart, which she was wearing around her neck.

"_**Raising Heart, set up!"**_

"…_**."**_

"_**Raising heart!?"**_

_**"Are you sure you want to do this, my master?"**_

Nanoha closed her eyes, she knew that if she used her power right now, the chance of recovering would minimize to nothing…But….

"_**She's important to me…I can't let her get hurt anymore. If something happens to her…I…."**_

**_"I understand, my master.."_**

**_STAND BY Ready!_**

"Nanoha!" Fate looked back in horror. What was that silly girl doing! Did she want to stay on the ground forever! "Are you insane!?" She held the said girl, who was trying to stand up desperately.

The brunette bit her lips hard as she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest. Apparently, her Linker Core hadn't fully recovered yet, still, it was enough for her to help Fate. Even just a little…She gripped Raising Heart tightly.

"Accel Shooter!"

_**Accel Shooter!**_

About ten spheres of pink energy appeared in the air around them. Despite Nanoha's difficulty in controlling, the spheres still managed to launch at the man.

Vincent stared coldly, with a hand's movement, his device destroyed almost all the spheres. "You're no match to me, girl." But out of no where, another five spheres shot straight to his position, the green-haired man narrowed calmly, and dodged all of them.

Nanoha breathed heavily as she watched Vincent stopping all her assaults. Beside her, Fate gritted her teeth, her mind was hopelessly finding a way to retreat, before their opponent got serious. She could tell that he went easy on her when they fought.

The general of Royal Sheol was disturbed from his work when he heard a deep female voice echoed in his head.

"_**What are you doing, Vincent?"**_

"_**I'm in battle, my queen.."**_

"_**Finish now, I want the treasure back!" **_The queen telepathically yelled at him

"_**I understand, your highness."**_

Vincent bit his lips, obviously disliked the idea of running away like a coward of his queen, but an order was an order, he couldn't disobey.

"Much to my disappointment, I have to leave now.."

However, before Fate could say anything, a loud sound resounded, and the next thing they heard was the sound of collapsing.

Nanoha gasped in horror, the pillars were collapsing down, she could feel the ground under their legs shaking, seeming to be shattered by the force of stones and bricks landing on it. She suddenly lost her balance, her legs simply couldn't withstand her weight anymore. The gravity pulled her down, and much to her fear, she was really falling…

At that moment, all the things the brunette did was closing her azure eyes, praying silently that the golden-haired girl could make it on time..

_I'm sorry….Fate-chan…_

A pair of familiar hands found its way to her waist, bringing her shaking body closer in a loving embrace. Warmness covered her cold cheeks as she felt someone breathing rapidly. Such a warmness that made she want to burst in tears..

"Don't worry…I'm here…" The voice was soft and gentle.

"_**I'm right here with you, Nanoha~"**_

And Nanoha hugged back, finally letting go of Raising Heart, allowing herself to be consumed by that warmness, that gentle voice, that loving embrace as if there was nothing mattered, even her own death..

* * *

Hayate widened her eyes at the terrible scene as a large part of Lacrimis Academy quickly became a ruin after almost all the main pillars were destroyed. The floor also started to crack, creating many fissures on the granite plane.

_Darn…_

She mentally cursed when she felt the ground beneath her feet sunk slightly. A hand promptly grabbed her one in a strong grip. Soft and warm… Hayate looked up, and met a blonde haired girl with worried crimson eyes, her eyebrows knitted tightly, and she tried to pull Hayate up with all her strength.

"God! I should have listened to Fate-chan…"Alicia said while her hand got tired of the other's weight.

"AURA! SET UP!" Hayate heard her shouting.

"_**Right away, Alicia-sama!"**_

In a flash of aqua blue light, the green barrier jacket of Alicia appeared, and the Mistress of the Night Sky found herself being cradled by the blonde in her arms. Blood brushed to her cheeks, making her pale flesh turned into a slight red color. She never knew Alicia T. Harlaown's embrace would be this….sentimental…So comfortable and gentle at the same time, but somewhere, Hayate could spot a nostalgic feeling inside her heartbeats..

_What's that…?_

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine.." Hayate stuttered, obviously looking anything but Alicia. The blonde shrugged, continued to observe the scene..

"Rein, set up!"

**_"Hai, Meister Hayate.."_** The little girl said cheerfully, and Hayate changed into her barrier jacket in a few seconds.

"The main pillars had been destroyed.." From afar, the brunette could see the teachers shouting to the students to run away from those collapsing buildings, Alicia nodded sadly. Suddenly, the Mistress of the Night Sky noticed where her head was leaning against all those time, a very _soft _place…Alicia's…..chest…

_Oh my god, I'm turning into a pervert!_

"Eto….You can put me down now…"

"Eh! S-Sorry!" The blonde blushed, making her crush chuckle at how cute she was "I didn't realize that…"

"It's okay.." _Although I'm kind of missing your warm now.._

Rein stared at the two blushing girl, her mind was confused a lot. Meister liked Alicia-chan, why didn't she confess to her? It started to make the Unison Device pout, she knew that, ever since her _big sister_, Reinforce disappeared, Meister had never forgiven herself. The brunette took all the blame, saying that she was the cause of the _death _of that lonely girl. But Rein also knew, Reinforce was happy that she could save Meister. And it was time for her one and only master found her happiness. Who said Unison Device didn't have feeling? She was worried for her master, of course..

**_"Tell her now, Meister!" _**The girl encouraged.

"Rein!" Hayate shouted, her face was completely red.

"Tell me what?" Alicia raised an eyebrow at the way two people in front of her were acting.

"Nothing!"

**_"SHE LIKES YOU, ALICIA-CHAN!"_**

_**Oh my god! What the hell did you just do, Rein! **_Hayate mentally cursed.

_**Help you.~ **_The device answered in a sing-song tone, practically making Hayate's blood turn cold..

"You like me?"

"E…I-I…" The brunette felt her tears forming under her eyes. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to hear the rejection of the blonde..

_But it was too late…wasn't it…._

"Yes….I like you…."

"….Since when?"

Hayate sighed, she now ignored the ruin under her feet, focusing only on the blonde beauty before her, whose crimson eyes were clouded with some kind of unreadable thought and certainly, they were shining.

"Since I met you for the first time…"

"The cat?"

**FLASHBACK**

_5 years ago_

_This was the second day of her life in Mid-Childa, and somehow, Hayate found it boring. Well, the technology here was surely above the one in Earth, but everything was still a dull color to her. She looked at the sky, it was pure blue, mixing with some white of the clouds. Such wonderful weather that made people want to have a picnic. But that wasn't her case. Her guardians and family had already left for work, leaving herself alone at home._

_Hayate sighed, she would have gone with them if Shamal hadn't forbidden her, saying that her health wasn't suitable for those "heavy" jobs. Really, what did her guardian think? She wasn't as weak as she was before, and they were still treating her as if she was the old Yagami Hayate a year ago.._

_Exiting the mart, Hayate went home with bags of food. There weren't much, milk, vegetables, fishes, meats,… Enough for a week.._

"_Sorry Hayate-chan, but it seems like we cant go home tonight.." Shamal's voice was full of guilt._

"_That's okay…You're working hard for me after all…"_

_The brunette was turning off the monitor when she heard a faint sound coming from the bush nearby. She promptly walked closer, only to see a cat was shivering because of the wind. The cat was small and apparently, about 3-4 months old._

_Where was her mother? (She was sure that the cat was female…)_

_The cat looked up, her tiny green eyes filled with fear as if she thought Hayate would harm her. And the short haired girl just chuckled, stepping closer and closer to the cat.._

"_Don't worry, I wont hurt you…"_

_Sensing her hospitality, the cat meowed cutely, making Hayate's smile widened at the scene._

"_Mew…Mew…"_

"_You must be hungry huh.."_

_Without hesitation, the Yagami girl picked up the milk bottle in one of the bags and opened it. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could use to put the milk in.. Glancing uneasily at the cat, she turned her head to look at the bag again, then immediately found a solution. She took the spoon from her "instant bento", carefully pouring the milk in the spoon._

"_Good kitty~"_

_At first, the cat refused to drink, much to her disappointment. Still, she patiently fed her and failed to notice there was someone watching her.._

"_Ano….Do you need any help?"_

_The voice was sweet and soft, it left her stunned for a moment before turning around to face the newcomer..Hayate's heart, strangely, was beating very fast for some unknown reasons. Standing there, a golden-haired girl with a pair of crimson eyes that made Hayate think of Ruby. Beautiful face was mixing between worry and….surprise…_

_Wait…? Surprise…_

"_Do you?" The stranger asked again.._

"_E-Eto…Of course, I'm having trouble here…She won't let me feed her…" The brunette blushed and the girl giggled._

_Such a beautiful voice…_

"_Then…let me try…"_

"_Um.."_

_The golden haired girl was taller than herself. Hayate realized this when she came close to her. Looking at the girl in this distance…Mistress of the Night Sky felt something she had never felt before.. Nervousness…_

"_Hey there kitty…For you…" The girl took out a paper plate in her bag (She seemed to go shopping before meeting Hayate) and pour the milk in it._

_Green eyes stared at crimson eyes.._

"_Mew? Mew Mew…"_

"_If you don't drink, the beautiful sister over there will be very sad…"_

_Blood found its way to Hayate's cheeks.. Dis that girl just say "beautiful"?_

_Surprisingly, the cat drank the milk immediately after hearing the statement._

"_T-thank you…for helping me…"_

"_You're welcome.."_

"_Hayate…Yagami Hayate…"_

"_Alicia T. Harlaown, nice to meet you, Yagami-san…"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yeah…the cat…" Hayate chuckled at the memories, they were still very clear in her mind, as if it was yesterday when she first saw that crimson eyed girl. She waited for some reactions, but instead, all she got was silence..

_Eh?_

A hand lift her chin up, and those red eyes she loved so much filled with happy tears..

_Happy tears!?_

"Why don't you say it earlier…I like you, too…" The brunette cried in relief and happiness as soon as those words were spoken, and much to her surprise, a pair of _sweetest _lips placed themselves on her ones, making her head dizzy suddenly..

The kiss was short, only lasted for a few seconds, but with that, Hayate knew the feeling of the blonde and her was the same, if she didn't want to say, surprisingly, above the "I-like-you zone..".

"Honestly…I've also liked you since that day…" At Alicia's confession, the shorter girl could only widen her eyes. "But I couldn't bring myself to approach you…or even tell you the truth…"

"Um…Can I say something?"

"Hum?"

"I…" Mistress of the Night Sky smiled lovingly at _her _blonde "I…like you.." Alicia giggled at this..

"Cute…"

"Eh?"

"Nothing.." The Harlaown girl hugged her new-found girlfriend, and earning a soft giggle from her love.

**_"See, if you had confessed before, you would have had Alicia-chan as your girlfriend sooner" _**Rein crossed her arms in victory.

"Yes, mother… But I cant believe it…I spent days on thinking Alicia would reject me if she heard the truth…only to find out that she liked me too… Such an idiot I am.."

The three laughed but then they found out that they weren't alone. Alicia held Hayate's hand tight, while the other girl brought her device, Schwertkreuz, close to her chest, ready for any assaults.

**_"Alicia-sama, there is a powerful force approaching our direction.." _**Aura spoke.

**_"The speed of the intruder is about 150km/h, an average speed for an aerial mage.." _**Rein touched her chin in wonder.

"Look out!" Alicia shouted, bringing her hand up to create a shield to prevent the sudden attack that came form out of blue. "Defender!"

**_"Defensor!"_**

"Wow, you aren't as useless as before you know, _your highness…_" Mocking tone said, clearly trying to piss off the golden-haired girl.

"And who are you?"

The red haired man bowed as if he was showing his respect for her, but Alicia knew better, he was sneering.

"Gerrand Ford, General of the South Sheol~ Nice to meet you again, your highness…" Gerrand smiled, as he spotted another person standing next to the _ex-_princess and a little girl flying beside her.

_Sapphire-liked blue eyes? Dark brown hair? Lack of height? Definitely her…Guardian of the South Eden, Hayate Yagami. Hey…Is that the Tome of The Night Sky?._

He eyed the book in Hayate's hand dangerously. His attention was distracted when a high-pitched voice said something.

**_"Meister, he's not a normal mage…."_**

_Wait…she looks…familiar…No way!?_

"Tome of The Night Sky?" Gerrand raised an eyebrow amusingly at the little girl..

**_"Eh!? How did you know my name!?"_**

_She's her…but at the same time, not…_

Hayate also narrowed in wonder. There was very little people who knew the true name of Reinforce.. How did this weird guy have such important information was unknown to her..

"Ah…We meet again~" The four of them (including Aura) felt annoyed by that _sweet _voice. "Unfortunately…I don't have time to chat with you…"

"You're not leaving here.." The shorter girl winced at the unfamiliar cold statement of her blonde haired girlfriend.. She was sounding like an….Enforcer for real! "You're the one who blew up our school, right?"

"Oh.. _hime-sama~ _I think you've mistaken me with someone else.."

"Really? Then I don't remember we have some red haired and black eyed guy who looks as if he just got out from the biggest asylum of Mid-Childa here.." Alicia smirked.. That guy wouldn't go anywhere, after attacking her _lovely _girlfriend and herself…

"Tsk..Tsk…Your highness…You have no sense of humor…"

"I don't think so…Right, Haya-chan?" She smiled beautifully at her girlfriend.

"O-Of course…"

_Why do I have the feeling that everything will get worse now?_

* * *

_Her hands were numb as her heart filled with pain…Tears were falling freely, although she had tried to stop them with all her might.._

_This wouldn't work..She knew it from the start..But…This was the only way to protect her love…_

_Such a cruel fate…Ironically, that was also her love's name..Fate…Her Fate…Her everything..She couldn't withstand the pain of being apart from her lover now..However, time would erase anything..right?_

_**Liar…You want to be with her forever….To think time can erase anything, you're a fool yourself, Nanoha…**_

_**Fate wouldn't be hurt…if she didn't live here…in order to be with you..Now, the kingdom you love so much will destroy her…**_

_No….No…!_

"_Nanoha?" Her lover said worriedly, and she felt soft fingers caressed her own cheek in loving manner…_

"_Hum?"_

"_You're crying…"_

"_Dust felt in my eyes…" Lying had never been her strong point. Somehow, the blonde believed that statement.._

"_Do you need me to….-?"_

"_No…I'm fine…"_

_Fate remained silent, a smile found its way to her lips. A sad one…_

"_Did something happen at the meeting when I left?"_

_Thud!_

"_Nothing….Why did you ask that?"_

"_Your eyes told me all…Nanoha…" Warm hands wrapped around her waist.._

"…"

"_Did he say anything….?"_

"_Fate-chan…."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I want to break up…"_

_The room was silent…Nanoha looked away, waiting for some yells, screams or even a slap…But nothing happened…only thick tension…The embrace never loosened…and even got tighter every seconds.._

"_Is that what you really want…?"_

"_Yes…T-that's what I want…" Eyes closed...tears were being restrained._

"_And the reason?"_

"_My father is right…You're a devil and I'm an angel…We're opposite…There is noway we can be together…Giving up right now is a better solution for us..You should leave Eden soon…or people will get angry and try to harm you…"_

_**LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!**_

"_I'll get married too…You know…I've reached the married age already.."_

_**FAKER!FAKER! FAKER! FAKER!**_

_**You're very good, don't you know…Nanoha….You're hurting your loved one!**_

"_I see…." Fate answered without any emotions…and it almost made Nanoha freak out. That tone was the same tone that she had heard when she first met her prince..Cold and __**dead**__ were all she could describe it.. "You should return now…Your highness.. It's late.."_

_**NO! NO NO! FATE-CHAN!**_

"_Yeah…"_

_She stood up, without looking back and slowly picked up the white cloak and clasped it on her shoulders..Hands on the door's handle.._

"_Goodbye…."_

"_**Goodbye.." **__Once gentle voice was no longer the same, filled with an unusual emotion.._

_And she opened it, stepping outside… Seconds later,, a throbbing pain hit her heart.. She gripped her shirt tightly, feeling breathless than ever…This was…this was…. Her Soul Bond was screaming….screaming for her to come to Fate….As if the silvery gold-haired girl was in…..danger…_

_Turning around, she tried to open the door but apparently, it was locked…a moment after her departure…_

"_God damn it!" Nanoha smashed it with her __**bare **__hands, making the once soft and beautiful palms bleed profusely, scratches began to appear too.._

_Crack!_

_The door fell…Nanoha widened her eyes in horror..before yelling hopelessly.._

"_FATE-CHAN!"_

_Her love…Her Fate….was lying lifelessly on the floor, her silvery gold hair was stained with blood and the brunette could clearly see Fate's device, Bardiche in his Zanber form, had a deep red color of blood on his blade… He, probably, was the weapon that Fate used to pierce herself deeply in the stomach…_

"_FATE-CHAN!"_

_She hugged the dying demon closer, as if she was trying to use her own temperature to warm her love's cold body.._

"_N..Nano..ha…"_

"_Yes!" Nanoha smiled in relief when she saw the blonde was still conscious.. "Please…hold on, I'll call for some help.."_

"_No…" *Cough*_

_Red blood trailed down the chin.._

"_Why did you hurt yourself!?" She shouted angrily…only to see a gentle smile.._

"_I don't…want to live…if…Nanoha….isn't …by my side….."_

"_Fate-chan…."_

"_Nanoha….is my love…" *Cough* More blood "Without you…..this world….loses…its color…."_

"_Although….I know about….my condition….That…living here…is killing me.…I still don't…want to…let you go….How selfish…I am…"_

_Gasping, Nanoha could only cry when Fate chuckled weakly..Her lover…she had known about that fact, that she would die if she continued to live in Eden with Nanoha…But….instead of leaving, she chose to stay by her side…_

"_Lets…run away…."_

_Without any hesitation…Nanoha kissed the blonde cold lips….. If Fate could throw away her own life for her…then of course, she would give up her position…for Fate.. Although…she would have to leave her family and friends….but to Nanoha….being with her prince was worth anything…_

_She would be sad when she ran away from her kingdom…However…she would die if Fate wasn't by her side._

"_**Activate Divine Healing….."**_

**_"Divine Healing is activated!"_**

_The wound on Fate's chest slowly healed as the girl smiled into the kiss, feeling Nanoha's love everywhere in the house..She then wrapped her arms around the white haired girl for a comfort embrace…only to have Nanoha hit her on the shoulders…hard…_

"_Baka…Baka…Baka...Fate-chan!"_

"_I'm sorry…Nanoha…"_

"_Don't ever do that again!"_

"_Yes….honey…" Nanoha leaned her forehead against Fate's one, smiling in tears._

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you too…"_

_**Lets go to a new world…Shall we?**_

The first thing Nanoha noticed when she woke up was the soft surface she was lying on.. _Too_ soft was the exact word. She winced in pain, feeling herself more heavier than ever. However, she started to realize something else… The floor was not actually the floor itself… She could feel faint and weak breathe on her cheeks, and it was wet… Familiar scent of roses mixed with a different kind smell…It reminded her of one thing…Blood…

"Fate-chan!"

She suddenly remembered. The blonde, much to Nanoha's fear, used her own body to protect the brunette. Strong arms that brought warmness to her heart were laying on the ground, motionless. The cuts and scratches were here and there…making the taller girl look so fragile and vulnerable.. The blood was dry…And Fate's beautiful eyes was closing…as if she was sleeping…

Eyes filled with tears, Nanoha tried her best to scramble to Fate…She didn't how long but when she finally reached the blonde, she found herself more tired than before.. Trembling fingers trailed along blood-stained cheeks.. Azure eyes were full of relief when they found Fate was still breathing, weakly..

"Nanoha…" The word was low, but Nanoha could hear it clearly..

That idiot, even being unconscious, she still worried for Nanoha. Didn't she know that the brunette was in pain when she saw her being hurt!?

Looking at the pale lips for a moment, it made Nanoha wonder….did she have that kind of power to save Fate?

_Do miracles exist in this world?_

She didn't know how…but when she realized everything, her face was _too _close to Fate's one.. Faint breaths touched her own cheeks, making her face appear shades of red.

_Fate-chan…._

Leaning closer..she closed her eyes and erased the distance between them…and placed her lips on the blonde's ones..

Soft and surprisingly, warm..were the things she could feel… Strangely, she found them _familiar_…as if she had…._kissed _them so many times..

Pulling away…she took a long breath, before opening her eyes again…only to see a pair of tired but surprised and stunned burgundy orbs…staring at her ones..

"Na…noha?" Nanoha smiled happily when she heard the blonde's voice, feeling relief, but then noticed what she just _did _and the position she was in… On top of Fate…

"Um...Nyahaha?"


	10. Chapter 9: Haunted

**THE CIRCLE OF FATE**

**By: **Infinite Fate

* * *

**Note: **I'm sorry for updating this so late. My computer was broken down a few days ago so I have to wait until today to fix it. And also, unfortunately, my mid-term exams are coming near so this fic will be on hiatus about a month. Sorry for this inconvenience, everyone. . If I have more free time, the next update will be on 23/12, but if it's not, I'm afraid I'll have to update later.

To Xenoverse: It's fine. Thank you so much ^^.

To Nyaaaaah: Maybe=)) If our couple gets together fast.

To onimini: Cliffhanger is fun, you know =))

To Dark-Key0: Thank you :))

To Honulicious: Yeah, almost all MSLN characters in my fic are from the past too ^^. However, they actually have the power to win the antagonists, they just haven't realized it yet =))

Nanoha? Nanoha will be fine...(Evil laugh)

To karibel: thank you :d

To ElementalMiko12: I know! :))

To Cleide: Thank you very much, Cleide. I appreciate that.

To Neyo: Nanoha'll be in action soon. Don't worry :D

To Tsuchiyasa: It's okay, cuz I'm also having my exams weeks later :(

About the story, our Vietnamese people always have interesting ideas after all =)) I think there are some good Vietnamese Nanofate fics that you could read in your free time =))

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Nanoha, if I really did, Nanofate would be the canon couple.

* * *

"_Who are you?"_

_The amber eyed girl chuckled slightly when she saw the dark brown haired girl staring so intensely, hand already reached for her device. Sapphire blue eyes filled with suspicion met amused honey-gold orbs. _

_Alicia could feel her guardians stepped forwards but she held out one hand, stopping them on the track._

"_Mistress?" The leader said._

"_It's okay…" The guardians nodded then flew the other way, leaving Alicia and the girl alone._

"_What's your name?" The said girl rolled her eyes, as if she didn't want to believe what Alicia just said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_You're…a devil…"_

"_Well yeah, don't you see my wings?" _

"…_." The girl kept silent for a moment, eyes bore into her ones before shocking Alicia "Hayate…"_

"_Hayate?"_

"_That's my name..Hayate Yagami.."_

"_Oh…nice to meet you.." The word **"****nice"** sounded weird on her tongue, still, she shrugged and continued to speak.. "I'm…." She stopped, thinking._

_**What should I tell her? My real name or…my alias…But…I don't want to be Alice, princess of Sheol anymore, I want to be myself..**_

_Smiling a little, she looked up again._

"_I'm Alicia Testarossa…"_

**Chapter 9**

**Haunted**

Hayate furrowed as her opponent went into his fighting stance. Now, she really worried. She, herself, was Wide Area type, and looked at Gerrand's device, he was a Melee mage. But… There was something really strange with his choice of device…

_A fan! He freakishly **uses** a fan for Sankt Kaiser's sake!_

Beside her, Alicia just shook her head while thinking how much ridiculous this man was.. Honestly, a fan!? Even her device looked _manlier _than his one! Great…Next time, it would be Wolverine with his claws standing in front of her in his tight suit!

"Don't underestimate my device…" Gerrand laughed, obviously feeling amused because of the two girls' expressions.

"Really…you use a fan?"

"What can I say…Fan is….cute…" He chuckled.

_This man is crazy! _Hayate shivered.

"Enough talking…Tianlang!"

"_**Kaijia Shang!**__**" **_(Armor on!)

Surrounding by a red light and a wolf-shaft magic circle under his feet, the red haired man appeared again in his red and black armor barrier jacket, and it reminded Hayate of those Chinese movies she watched back in Earth. He looked like those ancient warriors in Ming Dynasty but a little more cheerful and smiling with fan-liked device in his hand.

_Like a girl…_

But with the intense aura around him, the man had to be a triple A mage…or even, S+ himself..

"Although I really want to stay here and _play _with you and your girlfriend, your highness. I still have things to do…"

"Things to do?" Alicia asked.

"Certainly…it isn't your business."

"What's your reason!?" This time, Hayate was the one who questioned him.

"Reason what?"

"Reason for attacking Lacrimis Academy!"

"Oh…. I did it…." Gerrand touched his chin "Ah.. That's right, I did it for fun! You know, you guys really need to have a break sometimes!"

"….."

The man suddenly glanced around, and then gave them a _sweet _smile "Time is running out… I must be late now, ladies… May be next time, I'll chat with you~"

"You can't just blow up a whole school and run away like nothing had happened before!" The blonde gritted her teeth; his words had made something in her snap. It reminded her of some uncomfortable memories in the past, which she didn't think it was fun at all.

"Oh, impatient huh? Thinking again, maybe I have some free time to toy with you girls..." Gerrand stared at the ruin of the once biggest Academy in Mid-Childa, his black eyes shined with unknown emotions.

This had Hayate's attention. From what she knew, Alicia was never a fighter like her sister, Fate. Her main focuses were Medic and Support, how could she stand against a man that was about ten years older than her!? An AAA Melee mage nonetheless!

"Alicia!"

But the blonde gave her a small grin, signaling that it was alright.. Hayate could only smile back weakly, trying her best to restrain the urge to stand by her side and face that man together.

"There's something… I hide from everyone except for my family, Haya-chan.." The golden-haired girl untied Aura from her wrist "I always order Aura to act in her sealed form…not her real form…"

Ah…She remembered, ever since Hayate first saw the said girl, Alicia, barrier jacket or not, her device had always stayed in the form of A green bracelet around her right wrist.

"This…is her device form.."

"_**Fabrica forma!"**_

The bracelet shifted into a revolver, much to Hayate's surprise. The gun had Alicia's symbolized color, green and aqua blue. To say Alicia was a weak girl? Not so much.

"Can you support me, Haya-chan…From behind?"

"…"

"Haya-chan.."

"Are you sure you will be fine?" The brunette's voice was full of worry.

"Of course…Although I'm not a front line mage like Fate-chan.." Alicia giggled "I can handle things well… Beside, I have my cute girlfriend as my partner." She cupped her cheek and placed a small peck on it.

"I'll make sure he can't touch you.." The Yagami girl smiled back.

"See ya~"

"See you later, Ali-chan.."

With that, Hayate flew away to find a safe distance to help Alicia and also, to protect herself. She knew she would only be a burden in Melee combat, so, while Alicia fighting in Mid-Range, she would support her. After all, her skills were only useful in Wide Area.

"Rein, put on the barrier.."

"_**Hai, Meister Hayate!"**_

_I can do this…I'll help her with your power, Reinforce.._

Alicia watched the said girl from a far with relief. Then she turned around to face the man, seeming to have been ready all the time. Narrowing her eyes, the girl stepped into her fighting stance. She should be careful while dealing with this man, after all, he looked like he was a high-ranked mage. Strangely, Gerrand gave her an approved grin and a satisfied nod.

"You've changed, your highness."

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed into a fine person… I'm sure your mother will be very proud of you.."

"You know my mother!?" Alicia widened her crimson eyes in surprise, but most of it was love and…..fear… Her hand tremblingly held Aura as her memories suddenly were clouded with those old images of a black haired woman..

_Ka-San.._

"_How could you hurt Fate-chan, mother! She is **your** daughter!"_

"_That failure of a clone **is not mine** daughter…" Her mother growled "And don't you dare to speak like that with your **mother, Alicia**!"_

_Before Alicia realized the situation, the whip in her mother hit her arm hard, making the girl scream in agony, for she had never experienced such a hurtful pain._

"_NEE-SAN!"_

_She could hear Fate-chan shouting next to her, but her eyes only set on her mother's angry and insane purple orbs. How could this happen? How could her **gentle **mother do this, to Fate-chan? To **her!? **_

"_I think I've spoiled you for so long, now, you need to be **taught **again!"_

_Everything…Everything about her mother began to crumble as the blonde realized the truth behind her sister's wounds. Apparently…Precia Testarossa…her kind mother…had died…only this broken woman whose insanity had got the better of her remained.._

"I have to say that I hate her ego…" Gerrand laughed, making Alicia snap out of her thought. "Ah, just get on with the fight. I really don't have much time here."

_**"Zandou Moshi!****" **_(Combat Mode)

"Very well…Aura!"

**_"Concursus forma!"_** (Melee form)

The device transformed into a gunblade, ready to stop any attacks coming from the man. Alicia tightened her grip on the handle as her eyes burned with flames of determination.

_I'll not let anyone harm my loved ones…not anymore!_

* * *

_I hope Meister Hayate and Nanoha are fine._

"This is where we last saw Testarossa?" Signum eyed Griffin Lowran on the monitor.

"Yeah, but suddenly our connection was cut off."

"I see." She checked the ruin before her eyes "But the building had collapsed, finding survivors will take some time, especially with those stones everywhere. Can you send a team here?"

"Admiral Harlaown has already sent one to investigate the main cause of this collapse. The only one who can go now is Shamal…"

"Shamal?" The woman rolled her eyes, what was the blonde doing there?

"You don't know? She was assigned on this mission yesterday…"

"I understand…" She said, still, obviously she was disagreed with the Healer's idea of joining this mission.

"She'll be there soon."

"I'll continue my research then.."

Turning off the monitor, Signum slightly sighed. All these days, she had tried to avoid the Knight of the Lake, and of course, Shamal always caught up with her after a few minutes. Honestly, how could she figure out so fast?

Her attention was distracted as she sensed something. The marks.

The pink haired woman touched the ground, closing her eyes, she could spot that magic sign. There was Fate's and another one. She frowned when she thought of owner of those green marks, apparently, the man named Vincent Duccati had appeared here too, much to her annoyance. Oh, and there was something else.. Her eyes went wide when she recognized it.

Pink marks of pure magical energy… Weak but familiar…

Nanoha!

"Who's there!" She swung Laevantine around, only to be stopped by a green shield.

Signum's eyebrows knitted together as she looked at the man before her. Different from their last encounter, Duccati appeared to be very uncomfortable, if she didn't want to say, angry. His emerald eyes burned with miserableness, tiredness could be seen easily with sweats trailing down his jaw line.

"Duccati?"

"It's you huh, Signum." The man tried to chuckle but ended up with a frown instead "You should leave, this doesn't concern you.."

"As good as it sounds like, I'm not leaving without gaining any information."

From what she saw, the green haired man was probably searching for something here. Something that took him so much time to find.

"You're so stubborn, Knight of Sword."

"…."

"Why have you and her majesty always made everything hard for me…"

_Her majesty?_

But Signum didn't have much time to think about what he said before he assaulted her.

* * *

"Na…noha?"

"Nyahaha?"

Nanoha's cheeks burned horribly at the blonde's surprised stare. Just what did she do!? Instantly, she yanked back and tried to stand up, but failed easily as her weak legs gave out.

"Nanoha!"

**(Un)Fortunately**, Fate caught her before her face could meet the cold ground of stones. The girl worriedly examined her, as if there was nothing had happened before.

"You're okay? Did something happen?"

"Um…" She nodded, desperately hiding her face from the said girl. "You don't remember?"

"The only thing I remember is fighting with that man and then the floor suddenly cracked." The youngest Harlaown said innocently.

"…."

Fate raised an eyebrow at the brunette, who looked as if she was having a bad fever. Faint shades of red could clearly be seen on her cheeks, also her temperature had abnormally _increased_, and the Harlaown girl could even feel Nanoha's body heat on her skin. Raising her hand to touch the said girl's face, Fate was interrupted by the pain on her back. It seemed like she had hit her back hard when she fell and now, it was throbbing along with the one on her left arm, making she wince immediately.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha quickly cupped Fate's cheeks, asking with a concerned tone. The golden haired girl was panting heavily while closing her eyes tightly.

"…I'm fine…Don't worry…"

Ignoring the embarrassing scene in her head, Nanoha glanced around to take a good look of her location while hugging the burgundy eyed girl in a comfort embrace, trying to find a way to get out of this place. There were stones and bricks here and there. She hardly saw anything in this lack of light, except for those next to her. Still, she could make out something faraway, a door!? Why was there even a door here!? It made Nanoha think that they were in some kind of secret basement of Lacrimis Academy now.

"Where are we, Raising Heart" She asked

_**"About 200 meters underground, my master."**_

"Can you contact anyone?"

**_"Communication is restricted in this area, I'm sorry. But there is something strange here."_**

"Strange? As in?"

**_"High Anti Magic Field, my master." _**

"So that means we can't use our magic…" Fate sighed.

**_"We are able to use magic but with limited power, sir."_** Bardiche's mechanical voice said, earning their attention.

"There is a door there, Fate-chan." The brunette pointed out with suspicion in her eyes.

The blonde, who wasn't bothered by her injures anymore, eyed Nanoha for a moment then looked at the said door. It was a very large door, even bigger than the main door of their academy. The symbols were completely different from what she learnt from the books. It wasn't Mid-Childa or Belkan style for sure, and a particular symbol caught her attention. A pair of white wings, with many pink stars underneath it and an ancient type of language.

_Wait…This looks familiar…_

"In the lie, lays the truth. With the power within, open the gate of fate."

Harlaown jerked back when she heard the azure blue eyed girl's voice, a look of disbelief on her face.

"You can read that?"

"I…don't know, it just feels natural…" Nanoha rubbed her temples in confusion.

"…" Fate scratched her cheeks "Maybe we can find a way out there."

"Um."

The blonde widened her eyes as the brunette tried to get up again. Immediately, she held her back, worried burgundy orbs met confused azure eyes.

"You've already abused your Linker Core and your legs so much, Nanoha."

At Fate's sad tone, the said girl could only look down.

"Let me help you."

"Huh?"

Despite her wounds, Fate managed to cradle Nanoha in her arms. Stumbling a little, she quickly got back on the track. The brown haired girl blinked then realized what was going on.

"Fate-chan, put me down!"

"No."

"You're injured!"

"They're just minor injures. You're more tired than me."

The words had Nanoha bite her lips in frustration. She stubbornly looked away from the other girl, her hand gripped Raising Heart tightly. Honestly, she really wanted to hit Fate's arm to make the girl put her down. But with her unstable condition, the youngest Harlaown would never give up. Sighing, she let go of her device and wrapped her arms around Fate's neck. The golden-haired girl smiled a bit before walking to their destination.

On their way, Nanoha could easily spot Fate's pain with her eyes. The blonde would unconsciously winced or hissed whenever Nanoha's body pressed close to her chest, and sometimes when the brunette's hands met her injured back. Still, those pains were replaced with something else as her burgundy eyes looked gently at Nanoha.

Determination…and _love?_

_Aish! Can I get more delusional!?_

Nanona mentally sneered at herself. There was no way that Fate could love someone like her. The blonde beauty deserved a person that could protect her, give her safety, not some crippled girl whose legs were completely useless… Even if Fate really loved her, Nanoha herself wasn't worthy…Not at all…

"_**Raising H**__**eart…" **_She asked the necklace through their telepathy.

**"_Yes, my master?"_**

**_"I can't use magic…anymore, can I?" _**

**_"Your Linker Core has been damaged seriously. I fear that your chance of fighting again is very low."_**

**_"I see…"_**

**_"I'm sorry, my master."_**

**_"It's not your fault, beside, for Fate-chan…" _**Azure orbs eyed her saver _**"It's worth anything…"**_

The bitter smile on her lips couldn't escape Fate's sharp eyes. The blonde's eyebrows knitted together while her arms around Nanoha tightened immediately, successfully gaining the sad girl's attention. Those orbs bore into the Takamachi girl's ones, beaming with sadness and concern…

No word was spoken, as if they had known each other long enough that they could easily saw their emotions. The way Fate tightened her hands had Nanoha stiffen a few seconds before the said girl turned her head away to avoid those understanding eyes.

Soon, they faced the large door. Now, in this close distance, the symbols and words looked more majestic than the ones they observed at the beginning.

"This looks like a tomb…"

"Tomb?" Fate frowned.

"Um, I think so…" Nanoha placed a hand on the star symbols.

Before they could do anything, a loud booming female voice echoed at the same moment they stepped back, making Nanoha widen her eyes in surprise and Fate narrow a little.

"**Password, please!"**

"Password?"

Out of nowhere, a stone emerged from the ground a few meters away, with a small hole on its surface.

Fate titled her head in question. The voice asked for password, but there was only a small hole there, nothing for them to type the password on. Nanoha just raised an eyebrow at the stone. Was this some kind of jokes of their principal? Building a secret room underground with a ridiculous way of getting password? There had to be something they could type the password on.

Her hands unconsciously reached for Raising Heart in her sealed form. Her fingers trailed along the smooth surface of the necklace before she widened her eyes, looking down to her palm.

"Fate-chan…Can you move closer to the stone?"

"Okay."

Although she didn't know what Nanoha was planning, Fate still stepped forward until the distance was minimized into some centimeters. The brunette then pulled out Raising Heart and put her into the stone. Much to their surprise, the voice spoke again, this time with more…happiness?

"**Welcome back, your majesty."**

The two just had enough time to blink when the door suddenly swung and a strange light spread, revealing a magnificent view of what was behind that large door. A room with the decoration that left the pair stunned on their spots. Could such a splendid thing really exist in this world? Probably not.

"Wow…" Nanoha exclaimed.

"How did you know?"

"Huh?"

"How did you know Raising heart is the key?"

"Actually…I don't know at all…It just made sense to me…"

Shaking her head slightly to ignore the confusion in her mind, Fate continued to speak "Shall we go in?"

"Yes." Was the brown haired girl's answer.

Following the light, Nanoha and Fate found the room was something that you could call **"Creation of Gods"**. It was so beautiful, so fantastic and it made Nanoha think of the myths she had heard in her young days about the gods of Olympus or Angels and Devils.

"Is that a coffin?" Her _friend's_ voice brought her back to the reality.

As soon as the question was stated, Nanoha looked at what Fate was staring and surprisingly, she saw a coffin. Not the one you saw in the funeral, This one completely made of glasses and crystals, practically glowing with radiance.

"It's really a coffin… Wait, then this place is a tomb for real!?" The brunette's thought turned wild. Was the principal really that crazy? A tomb? Under the school?

"Wanna see that?"

Despite her fear of seeing a dead person, the youngest Takamachi nodded in agreement, feeling the need to observe that coffin. Fate also gave her a silent nod, walking slowly to the coffin.

_Ba-dump…Ba-dump…_

Takamachi grabbed her shirt when her heartbeats fastened out of blue. What was the nostalgic feeling in chest? She hadn't felt this emotion ever since she met Fate. What was the reason for this?

She was…._scared…_

As they stood facing that coffin, she unexpectedly was breathless, and Fate seemed to be in the same condition, a blank look could be spotted in her eyes. Lying inside the coffin, was a young woman in her late teen cladding in a long pink princess-styled dress in medieval era with her eyes closed, white hair scattered around the pillow her head was placing on, such a beautiful face could make anybody fell on their knees, but that beauty was a mix between happiness and sadness, or even despair.

To Fate, for some unknown reason, the woman's appearance resembled the young girl in her arms. Especially the sadness that existed on the woman's face. It reminded her of the one that always appeared in Nanoha's azure eyes. It was…too nostalgic…

But, the two girls's eyes were dazzled when a strange pink light surrounded the area.

Suddenly, everything was **black**.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Nanoha found herself being alone in darkness. There was no sight of Fate T. Harlaown, as if the girl had never come here with her. Worriedly, she glanced around, only to meet a pair of amethyst eyes in front of her. The young woman in the coffin, she was standing there, before her very eyes!

"W-Who are you!? Where is Fate-chan!?"

"You're still impatient like that, Nanoha… Fate is okay, she's just sleeping now…" Oddly, the woman's voice was almost identical to her, but more mature than her own.

"Y-You're that woman!" Nanoha remembered now, that white haired woman was also the one in her dreams! "How did you know my name!?"

"What can I say…" The woman chuckled sadly "I've known you ever since you was born, Nanoha…"

"!"

"But we don't have time for chatting, we need to get on the matter."

"What matter?"

"Before waking up again, I have something for you… Young Takamachi…" The woman bitterly smiled.

"Something for me?"

The woman then put on her opened palm a round object, and strangely, she felt familiar. As if that thing had belonged to her for along time. She looked at her hand, a small silver ring neatly lied with the same ancient language and symbols she saw on the door on it. A pair of white wings had to be exact.

_It's look like a wedding band..._

"Use your power wisely Nanoha. Do not become like me… Please, protect your loved ones, protect _**her**_….with all your strength…"

"Wait!" Nanoha shouted when she saw the woman's figure fade slowly "Who really are you!"

Violet orbs filled with carefulness, as her lips curved into a small encouraging smile.

"I'm you…I'm Nanoha…"

_What the!_

Her vision blackened, still she spotted despair and guilt in those eyes.

"And….I'm sorry…." Was her last words that nanoha could hear as her chest filled with unknown feelings.

"_**FIRST SEAL WAS BROKEN. SUCCESSFULLY GET ACCESS TO SUPPORTER [TEARS OF EDEN]! SET UP THE NEW SYSTEM! LINKER CORE IS IN THE RECONSTRUCTION PROGRESS!"**_

* * *

_**"Wake up, Children of Hopeless Destiny. Wake up to protect your future~"**_

* * *

At the same time, Fate's room in the Harlaown's house.

The blonde's locker shook heavily as golden light surrounded the whole room, forming a magic hexagonal of yellow lightning-liked shafts.

It continued to shine for a few seconds before completely faded away.

"_**PERMISSION TO CONNECT TO [TEARS OF EDEN] IS LOCKED! SEALS HAVEN'T BEEN BROKEN YET!"**_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Eric Scrya said, brown eyes still surprised with the fact that his brother was here, Scrya clan's home planet.

"I have some works to discuss with the Elders." Yuuno's answer was simple.

"But they are busy, only Elder Davison are free right now."

"Then I'll talk to him…" Eric then prevented Yuuno from walking any further "Let me go, Eric…"

"He's sick…Brother, he would probably too tired to answer your questions…"

"He's sick?" Yuuno grasped in horror.

Davison Scrya was the man that he respected most in the clan. The Elder was kind and very wise, that everytime Yuuno was in dilemma, the man would help him to untie the problem. And the last time he visited, Davison still looked very well, how could he be ill now!?

_When did you last visit, Yuuno. It was 2 years ago!_

Still, this time, the problem was very serious. It connected to a chain of events and untold stories, and even his clan and his friends' lives!

Without any words, Yuuno pushed Eric away, and chained him with his binds.

"Brother!"

"I'm sorry… But this is emergency…"

"Brother! Stop please, He needs to rest!"

The boy's words faded when Yuuno closed the door and locked it. Behind the curtains, he could see an old man at the age of sixty, looking rather tired while laying motionlessly on his bed.

"Elder Davison…"

"So you've found it…." The man smiled weakly at Yuuno's surprised expression.

"You know about this?" The Scrya boy summoned a monitor, the "Royal Family" picture then appeared along with it. "Then the "S" letter in this crest is…."

"Yes….It's our clan's crest…"

_What!_

Although he had known it, Yuuno was still skeptical about it. The Scrya clan had existed for thousands of years!?

"Yuuno….Do you know the person who created Scrya clan?"

"It's Sir Yuuno Scrya… I was named after him after all…"

"Then I think it's time for you to know the truth…"

The librarian could only widen his eyes as he heard Davison telling the old tale of a flourish kingdom. A kingdom that was destroyed by a fatal mistake of emotions and love. But the story was interrupted when a stroke exploded in Yuuno's chest, making his mind fill with pain.

"Yuuno!"

_**"Welcome to the Guardian Forces, Yuuno Scrya~"**_

Weird images clouded his emerald eyes, and Yuuno Scrya fell into the darkness.

* * *

"So...It has begun..." The queen said, chucking tiredly.

The staff in her hand glowed brightly, as if it actually agreed with its master's words.

* * *

**PS: **Gerrand's device speaks Chinese, and its name is Tianlang or Heavenly Wolf ^^ And Alicia's device speaks Latin when she uses spells and normal English when she talks to Alicia ^^


	11. Chapter 10: Awaken

**THE CIRCLE OF FATE**

**By: Fate**

* * *

**Note:** Yay! I'm back. Sorry if this come out so late. I had troubled with my grades so I needed to study harder T_T. And of course, going through the biggest writer's block in my life .. Anyway, I finally completed this chapter. But somehow, this one is a bit... plain... The next chapter will be better and reveal more things, I'm sure...

_Enjoy this!_

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Nanoha. If I really owned, Nanofate would be the canon couple in the anime._**

* * *

_The weather was fine today, as the sky above her glowed in the light of sun. In front of that beautiful scene, she started to wonder that how someone like her deserved such a happy life. There was no doubt that thanked to a certain person, she was able to enjoy this world without any hatred…_

_Ah, love could really make things wonderful than ever…_

"_Are you okay, Fate-chan?" Nanoha's worried voice broke her thoughts._

"_I'm fine…" She smiled but the white haired girl looked skeptical._

"_Are you sure?" Soft hands cupped her cheeks and suddenly, she could see the concern and fear in those pretty violet orbs._

"_Nanoha…"_

"_If you're not feeling well, please tell me…" Such anxiety on that beautiful face made her heart throb in pain. "I-I…"_

"_Do not worry, I-!" Her words were interrupted with a choking sound and a sharp pain in her very chest, as she coughed heavily. _

_Salty and wet…Something was trailing down her chin…Something….red…_

"_Fate-chan!"_

_She tried to smile, only to find her lips motionless…Hadn't they left Eden already? How could this happen…? Or…_

_Ha…Shamal's words never rang truer than now…_

_Fate caught her lover's hand immediately when she saw the said girl activate her device, Raising Heart. She knew what the other girl was going to do…And she wouldn't her do something that could make her exhaust._

"_Let go of me, Fate-chan!"_

"_No…" Her own voice sounded duller than it ever had. "You'll waste your power, Nanoha…"_

"_I don't care!"_

"_But I care!"_

_Nanoha looked surprised at her…Of course she would do that…This was the first time she raised her voice at the white haired girl, after all._

"_I don't want you're hurt because of me… You know Divine Blessing can actually take away all your energy…"_

_The princess frowned in frustration, clearly feeling hopeless and useless in front of her prince's golden eyes. Sometimes, Fate could really make her angry, like now… And this was the second time in her life she'd yelled at someone, and no other than her Fate._

"_Then why didn't you think of that when you stabbed yourself, Fate-chan?"_

"_!"_

_A gleam of astonishment glowed in golden orbs as a pair of angry amethyst eyes bore into them, as if they were trying to sink her in that pool of guilt, and unsurprisingly, they succeeded. Fate hung her head down while Nanoha kept her heavy breathes steadily. Sensing that "ridiculous" emotion of the blonde, the white haired girl's eyebrows rose again and out of nowhere, she pinched those pale cheeks hard._

"_Nanoha!"_

"_Baka Fate-chan, if you think about me…next time, make sure not to try to do those stupid things!" She pouted. "You know, what I hate most about you is that you put me above yourself! Don't you understand that seeing you in pain, it also makes my heart fill with sorrow…! What if something happens to m-!"_

"_Don't say that!" Strong arms wrapped around her waist "Don't you __**dare **__say it!"_

"_Fate…-chan?" Nanoha's anger was replaced with surprise when those arms tightened._

"_Just…don't…"_

"…_."_

_Realization suddenly hit Nanoha's mind… Fate would never let anything happen to her, even if it could cost her life. That was things that the blonde always did, it was her way of loving Nanoha… _

_She closed her eyes in shame, speaking in a guilt-filled tone that was so husky that she thought she had become another person._

"_I'm…sorry…"_

**Chapter 10**

**Awaken**

"What is that?" Fate's eyes filled with confusion as she watched the scene playing before her.

She was standing in darkness, and as weird as it sounded, she felt like watching a movie in her own dream! She wasn't even sure this was a dream! This could be some kind of illusions you had when your head hit something hard.

"It's your memories…"

She flinched as a mature version of _Nanoha_'s voice echoed in this silent place. The white haired woman, who _had _lied in the coffin, was standing there, with her hands behind her back and a sad smile on her lips. Fate rolled her eyes at the woman, who simply returned with a small giggle. The blonde's fingers found its way to Bardiche laying silently in her palm, ready for anything.

"Who are you?"

One moment, the Nanoha-alike was standing a few feet in front of her. The next moment, she appeared just 1 meter away form her. Acting on her instinct, Fate's feet stepped backward and her burgundy eyes narrowed slightly. The woman, strangely, took the action as some _familiar _things to her and she raised her hand, as if she wanted to touch Fate's cheek but she stopped mid way, giggling a little.

"Fate-chan…"

For all her life, there were only three persons called her that name. Mom, Alicia and Nanoha…Hearing it from another person made Fate feel weird but at the same time, nostalgic.

Wait! Nanoha!

"Where's Nanoha!?" She asked dangerously.

"She's resting…"

It made Fate relax a bit, knowing that her _most precious_ person was safe. The woman smiled slightly at her, her violet eyes beamed with an unreadable emotion.

"You're still the same…"

"You know me?"

"Not in this life, of course." She chuckled "But in the past…"

_The same…but you're not my Fate-chan._

"It's you…the person there…" Fate pointed out "Just who are you really?"

"You've already had the answer, silly Fate-chan…"

"I've never seen you before!"

"Are you sure? Try to remember again, because you certainly had met me

before…along with her…" The older Nanoha look-alike's smile saddened.

Fate's face appeared a frown as her burgundy eyes hardened at the thought of seeing the woman, whom she even didn't know about! She was confused, not only because of the new-found information, but also due to those mixed feelings in her heart. One part, it told her to at least behave kindly to this person, on the other hand, her mind screamed for caution, to stay away from her. And that sad smile, it made her feel…pained…

As if her instincts activated, her own hand reached the white haired woman's cheek, startling her a bit before those violet orbs filled with happiness and tears.

"Just…how much do you know…about me?"

"A lot…" Soft fingers caressed her hand lovingly.

Nanoha's heartbeat fastened when Fate's eyes bore into her own ones. Such a familiar feeling…coming from her beloved's ….reincarnation.

Tender smiles, loving eyes and the sadness that were hidden behind her perfect smiling mask.

_I think I know who you are…_

Fate's expression softened and her lips curved into a small but gentle smile. She slowly closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe…

"You're her…You're Nanoha…"

At this, Nanoha just chuckled.

"Smart as ever, Fate-chan…"

"But if you're Nanoha….your hair should be auburn brown…and your eyes, they should be blue, instead…"

"I'm Nanoha…but at the same time, I'm not Nanoha…"

Fate scratched her chin, hesitating "You… come from the future?"

"I'm from the past." Nanoha said "I'm her…incarnation…"

"…."

_1, 2, 3,…_

"What!"

"Ouch, don't yell so suddenly like that Fate-chan. You hurt my ears." Nanoha faked her anger.

"S-Sorry…it just…" The blonde stuttered. "This is hard to believe. You're not lying, aren't you?"

Rolling her eyes, the older one answered "As a noble princess of Eden, I'm not allowed to tell lies…"

_Okay…may be I'd lied sometimes in the past._

"So you're her…in the past life…"

"Correct."

"And you have your own tomb under Lacrimis Academy's school ground."

"Of cour-… Huh?!" Nanoha rolled her eyes at the burgundy eyed girl "You got to be kidding… My tomb is underground?"

"Um." Fate nodded "My Nanoha and I accidentally found out when we fell from the ground above…" The girl blushed when she caught older-Nanoha's smile. "Oh, I also felt strong magical energy around it."

"Strong magical energy? This must be his idea…" Nanoha chuckled. "Always a careful one, didn't he…"

"If you don't mind. Can I ask for the reason why I'm here?"

"About that." The violet eyed woman sighed. "I apologize for asking this, but Fate-chan, do you remember anything about the last day you saw your mother?"

Fate went stiff for a moment before her burgundy eyes filled with guiltiness and sadness. For a second, the older Nanoha thought she had seen a murderous gleam in those eyes.

"Not really, except for blurring scenes and shouting.."

_And the pain, too. _The said girl mentally added.

"And the time your mother…._disappeared_?"

"Nothing. I just remember that I….." She lied "I had **hurt** her."

"Will you believe me…if I show you the situation that day?" Nanoha asked, completely nervous.

"I…" Fate hesitated, she still felt hurt when looking at those familiar eyes of her mother again… Still… she closed her eyes and reopened, beaming with determination "I trust you….."

"Okay then…." The young woman's fingers touched her forehead and suddenly her mind was flooded with images that she had forgotten for a long time. The images of five years ago. When it was over, Fate let out a heavy sigh for she never thought she would see those scenes again in real life, not in her dreams.

Suddenly, the older-Nanoha became serious as she looked at her.

"Fate-chan…What did you do when you had to protect Alicia five years ago?"

"I…."

And Fate T. Harlaown remembered that strange light, that power which had run in her blood, the power which gave her the strength to launch her "mother" a blow, practically sending the woman to oblivion.

"I… don't know… It just… I… I lost control over my power… That mysterious ring and- and…" Burgundy orbs widened as image of a pixie-liked blonde flashed in her memories "That… Device…"

"That device was the reason, wasn't it…?"

"Yes…Fate-chan… Your supporter was the main cause of your losing control…" Nanoha couldn't help but look away, not wanting to meet those surprised burgundy eyes.

"Supporter…?" Suddenly, Fate felt like herself being an uncontrollable monster… Especially when the last moment of her mother hateful glare was still in her mind. "What's my… supporter…!? I don't understand…!" A pair of delicate hands wrapped around her trembling body, the white haired Nanoha caressed her blonde hair as an attempt at comforting her.

"It's okay… it's okay now… Fate-chan… You're not a monster…" Without Fate even spoke out, Nanoha had known the reason why the girl reacted so… out of character like that.

Fear clouded Fate's head, never had before she been this scared… not even when she stood face to face with her mother, Precia Testarossa… She wasn't afraid of this power… She was actually afraid of the chance when she would lose her control again and hurting her loved ones, her friends…

_Nanoha…_

Yes, she was afraid of losing this girl the most. Just what if she harmed her? What if she mercilessly fought her….? What if…. She _**killed**_ her? All those questions attacked her fragile mind.

"I…" Tears were trailing down, soaking the dress of the one who was hugging her. Gripping the material harder, Fate managed to speak of her fear "I'll harm her for sure… I'll only bring her pains… No…I must stay away from her…from everyone…!"

"Your departure will be the only reason hurt her… Fate-chan… And the power you had and are having is a blessing…not a mischief…"

"How can this… power be a blessing?! I've killed my mother with it, with my own hands!"

"She was the one trying to kill you and Alicia first…" Nanoha's voice was full of concern. "If you hadn't reacted in time, both of you wouldn't have been here, Mid-Childa five years later… And you wouldn't have met Nanoha." She cupped Fate's cheeks and stared at the teary red eyes. "Listen to me Fate-chan, the past is the past. You have to move on now, or you'll be lose your sight of your precious ones… Besides, you have to be stronger, because… your life will change forever… after this…"

"What do you mean!?"

"You have to be stronger… to protect everyone… and Nanoha…" The white haired girl began to sweat.

"I don't-…!"

"You don't need to… Just believe in your heart, Fate-chan… I'm sure someday you'll understand… Someday…" Nanoha's breathes turned heavier than before, as if she was having a hard time to inhale the air around them "You've already known it… But be careful… Use it wisely… to save everyone…"

Electricity shot through Fate's head, sending pains all over her body. The said girl couldn't help releasing Nanoha and kneeling down, hands held her head as she let out the loudest scream people ever heard from her. Frowning in tears, Nanoha smiled sadly as she placed a small kiss on Fate's blonde hair, who was still clutching onto her hair in pain.

"I'm sorry… but I don't have much time… Goodbye…my dear…"

The place was swallowed by white light… and the princess started to fade away… bringing with her the most gentle smile.

_Release…_

_**"****ALERT! RECEIVE COMMAND! SEALS, RELEASE!"**_

_**"****FINALLY OPEN THE CONNECTION TO [TEARS OF EDEN]!"**_

_**"****WELCOME. FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN."**_

* * *

"… Yuuno…"

Yuuno Scrya opened his eyes, only to see the worried faces of Elder Davison and Eric Scrya… Tired emerald orbs glanced around then suddenly he got up, startling them with his frightened expression.

"Brother?"

"Yuuno?"

"I… I have to stop it… They're in danger!" Without hesitation, he tried to get out of the room when Elder Davison held his wrist "Davison-sama!?"

"Where do you think you're going Yuuno?"

"Mid-Childa…" He looked at him.

"For what?" As if he wanted to confirm, Elder Davison continued his question "For what, Young Scrya?"

"For my friends and her highness…" Yuuno said, determination shined in his gaze. And suddenly Davison Scrya felt like he was meeting that very man... again.

"Then go…" He pushed the boy away "Go and help her highness, Yuuno…"

"Thank you…" With that, he ran away, leaving a smiling Elder Davison and a confused Eric.

"Davison-sama? What… just happened?"

"Let just say the Scrya clan's wisest member has come back."

Yuuno took all his strength to make his steps faster. Now, he had remembered everything so he wouldn't let the same things happen again. For everyone's sake and for his most precious person's sake. Princess Namida.

_Nanoha…_

* * *

CLANG! CLANG!

Devices clashed dangerously in a frightening attempt to take the life of their opponents. The gunblade in the older Harlaown twin glowed brightly every time its blade met the very edge of the fan-like device. The more Alicia used her power, the brighter Aura got, as if it reflected the fighting spirit and the determination of the blonde herself. Still, her strength couldn't match her enemy, he was just too strong to be pushed back by a support mage like her.

_For God's sake, this man is a monster!_

Honestly, fighting him until now was some kind of miracle to Alicia, for she had never been good at close range combat. It had been 30 minutes since they started but the second Harlaown still kept up with him!

"Silent Crash!"

_**"****Tacere Fragore!"**_

CLANG!

"Interesting…I thought you would be beaten up after the first 10 minutes…" The red haired man grinned, which only made the blonde's eyes narrow hard.

"You talk too much." Alicia scowled.

"Come!" Gerrand laughed maniacally, pushing the girl back.

Far from the battle, Hayate followed their figures with worried eyes. She knew Alicia would soon exhaust herself by using too much power to dodge and fight back. And the girl was slowly losing her focus because of anger. This seemed like a one-side battle to her, which her girlfriend's chance of winning was very low. But Hayate wouldn't let it happen.

"Rein, you ready?"

**_"_Power is at maximum rate. We're ready to engage, Hayate!"**

"Good…" The brunette murmured "Because I'm going to blow up his stupid face!"

"_Ali-chan, Can you hear me?"_

"_Haya-chan? Something wrong?"_

"_I have a plan. I'll count from 1 to 3, then launching my attack at him. Can you run away at that time?"_

"_Of course. I'm getting tired after all.."_

"Alright then… Let get this done…" A white Belkan triangle appeared at Hayate's feet, brightening a part of the place she was flying. The spell was being cast was the one Hayate herself didn't want to use again. This, was the one she used in that battle with Reinforce, the one that ended her poor friend's life. It always brought her pain when the thought of this spell was in her mind. However, the situation didn't allow her to hesitate, for her beloved was near the edge of losing.

_1…_

Alicia then smirked at the read head, earning a confused yet interested look from him. Now wasting her time, the blonde turned away and used all her strength to fly as fast as she could.

_2…_

Gerrand was surprised for a moment, but he began to grin and ready to follow the said girl.

_3!_

"Resound, horn of the end!"

The man stared at the three triangles in front of him, completely taken by the presence of the brunette. From the triangles, three white energy spheres started to form and before he knew, Hayate's voice echoed again… This time, bringing him a painful assault.

"Ragnarok!"

_**"Ragnarok!"**_

Hayate and Rein shouted at the same time, and the spheres became three white beams of energy, releasing all of her power. Gerrand wasn't fast enough to get away in time. And in the end, his figure was swallowed by the white light.

BOOM!

At a safe yet close distance, Alicia couldn't help but jaw-drop at the display of her girlfriend's power. She'd always known the brunette had the largest magical energy but seeing it with her own eyes was just… amazing…

"You're down… Madman." She flashed a smile at Hayate, who gladly returned it with a victory grin. But it didn't last long as the smoke faded slowly, revealing a figure in red armor with the angriest expression they'd ever seen on his face. One of his arm was bleeding badly.

Gerrand gritted his teeth, he wasn't the same man they first met. It was like... the blash had made him go crazy.

"You think… This could defeat me!? Foolish guardian of Eden, you've made a big mistake!"

_Damn…_

Realizing the danger, Alicia flied as fast as she could to the side of Hayate. Just then, Gerrand started his attack. The fan, Tianlang, had become a long sword and its blade was coming closer and closer to the brunette. Hayate was stunned, not even knowing what to do when Alicia's back appeared before her very blue eyes.

At that very moment, the brown haired girl felt like the sky was collapsing and numbness spread in her body. Clear blue eyes lost their normal gleam, gluing to the form of a taller blonde.

"No!" Hayate tried to reach for her beloved.

Then…

* * *

"Get out of my way, Signum!" Vincent yelled as his lance made another the swing, crashing again and again with Signum's Laeventine.

"A knight will never back down!" Signum yelled back, pushing him away.

"Damn it, stop your chivalrous idea! All of these years you still haven't realized that, Knight of Sword!"

"You're the one who should stop. You're harming people there, destroying all the pillars…" The pinkette's eyes darkened at the thought of Hayate, Nanoha and students of the Academy being hurt.

"Destroy the pillars!? I don't know what you're talking about, let me go!" Vicent once again lost his cool and threw a punch at Signum's face, only to be stopped by Laeventine.

"Did it then deny? Coward."

"Why you!" Vincent shouted. His only purpose now was teaching the pink haired woman before him a good lesson. He was a calm and quiet man, but when being provoked with such comments, even the calmest man would go angry. Plus the whole things he had been experiencing, you couldn't blame him at all.

Their devices met again, this time, with more moves that wanted to finish each other at any time.

"Saying I'm a coward, then what about you!? Are you not a coward!? Being in love with Knight of Lake for a long time but doesn't have the gut to tell her, you're just the same!"

"Tsk!"

So into the fight they were, neither of them noticed the strange change of the weather and the sky itself.

* * *

"How is the condition?" Chrono worriedly said. His sisters were missing at the moment and the Admiral couldn't help but feel angry at himself for letting this happen.

A long time ago, he had made a promise to himself. That he would protect his family just like his father used to do, until that very incident took away his life. He had promised, but he couldn't keep it. What a loser he was.

_Alicia, Fate… Wait for me, I'll save you…_

"The barrier will be broken after one more minute, Sir. Team Beta is ready to engage."

"Alright." Then he looked at his girlfriend, Amy "I'll join them there." Durandal was already in its Device form.

"Okay!" Amy answered in her usual cheerful tone although she was worrying for him. After all this seemed to be dangerous. "Be careful, Chrono."

"Um." He nodded, giving her a smile. But he didn't smile for long as Griffin's horrified voice interrupted.

"Sir! The dimension barrier is broken!"

Shouting, Chrono slightly trembled at the news "Enhance the shield. I repeat, enhance the shield!"

_Shit! What's going on here!?_

* * *

_**Bastille**_

In the throne room of the great Bastille castle, a woman was sitting on the golden throne, closing her eyes as if she was focusing on something in her mind. But if you looked closely, you would see that the purple orbs didn't close completely. A smirk was decorating on her beautiful but cold face.

"After all these years… both of you still think you can win…?" She whispered to no one. "Ironically, I won't let that happen… My dear… Just like _old time_…"

"Let's see if you can handle this…"

Around the flying castle, the space suddenly became a mess when the energy the queen released broke the balance itself, sending her power in a form of hundreds of thunderbolts through the barrier and aiming at their targets. The forgotten angel guardian and a mad devil general. Also… a flying warship, Asura.

* * *

Hayate's warning was swallowed by the noises coming from the sky above her. Gerrand, as if he realized something, looked at the darker sky now, a hint of fear was clear in his black eyes. Before they knew, thunderbolts were shot from the black clouds, trying to take away their lives.

"Hayate!"

_**"****Meister Hayate!"**_

Speed of light…

Hayate felt someone pushing her away… The girl's blue eyes widened as she saw the person she loved so much smile… a bitter smile… For seconds, she thought she had held those hands that pushed her… Still, they slipped out of her palms… the distance increased… And…

Lightnings struck her beloved… One… Two… Three… The energy kept shooting at the blonde, mercilessly giving her the pains that she didn't deserve… Also the pains for Hayate's heart…

The red haired man did scream… but his screams couldn't compare to the ones she was hearing right now, from her lover… The sound of spring…now filled with fatal shouting…

Then… the light went out…

The man, who was flying, fell down… to the ground… And the blonde also lost her balance… But then a pair of hands embraced her, holding her closer… She heard…

"Alicia, look at me! Alicia!" Her beloved was yelling. And she just noticed how much she hated that depesrate voice, which was something Hayate shouldn't have had. "Please…"

"Haya…te?"

The Mistress of the Night Sky smiled tearfully "Yes…" One teardrop fell on her pale cheek; still, she couldn't help smiling weakly at the crying brunette.

"Ah…Finally…" Somehow, those words came out so… bitter. "I'm… glad…"

"…."

"You know… I'm… a little…tired…" She chuckled "A good break… would be nice…"

"I won't let you sleep…" Clear blue eyes clouded with fear. "I can't lose you…"

"Baka… I'm not going to leave you… I only want… to lean onto you…" Alicia felt Hayate's hug tightening at her words. "I just… rest for a moment… Don't worry…" Her voice became lower and lower. Seconds later, it completely shut up. At the moment Alicia closed her eyes, Hayate's heart almost lost their beats… She couldn't breathe… Only when she held the blonde's wrist, hearing the small but steady beats did she let out a relieved sigh…

"Baka Ali…"

* * *

"Damn it…" *cough* "Is everyone alright?" Chrono asked worriedly as he looked around the commander room. The lightnings struck and damaged their ship, even when they'd enhanced the barrier.

"What happened, Chrono!?" He was surprised to see Yuuno's monitor suddenly appearing in front of everyone's eyes. The boy's emerald eyes narrowed hard, showing his discomfort.

"Ambush…" The blue haired man gritted his teeth. He still couldn't believe that he was so careless to let the enemy pay back like that.

"Is there anyone…hurt?" Yuuno sighed when he received a nod from the oldest Harlaown "I'll bring the reinforcement, wait for me!"

"Understand!" Chrono found himself grinning at his number 1 rival.

Picking up Durandal, he told everyone to report about the damage.

"We can't use the left side of the ship, sir!" Said one of the officers

"Send engineers to repair that one. Team Beta, come with me! We'll join Team Alpha there!"

_**END OF ACT ONE**_


	12. Chapter 11: Emotions

**THE CIRCLE OF FATE**

**By: **Infinite Fate

* * *

**Note: **Yay, finally survive, again! I hate chemistry .!

Anyway, I'm back *clap clap* This time I get faster, right? Thank you for all of your reviews and follows, favorites *bow* The next chapters will focus on their past and relationships, I think it'll be more interesting to see their interaction to each other and the reasons why they act friendly/violent/etc... in the present ^^. For example: Alicia's dislike to Yuuno and him to Fate =)))))))))

To genetic-depression: Thank you ^^ btw, I think the sequel is depended on the ending of this fic *cough*my moods*cough* You love the flashbacks? Then *insert music* next chapters will be very interesting to you. I'm planning to write some chapters about their past life. So stay tune, ne? ^^

To faystay, Lance58: Aw, thank you ^^ I appreciate that.

To Guest: I know! Glad to see you, too :d

To Dark-Key0: Thank you, my study is kind of stable now =)) Sorry for making you and everyone wait so long :(

To StEpHyGrOcK3107: Amazing? Thank you very much, but I think my writing still needs to be improved more :)

To yurifans21: Alicia is fine, don't worry. Unless I change my mind, of course *evil laughter*. Still, thank for your reviewing.

To Blackflyerzee: Nanofate need more drama =)) Fate's power, I'm afraid, will not be appeared soon. I try to focus more on the past and their situation before finally getting all the fights started. Anyway, thank you ^^

**Mina-san~ R&R. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nanoha. If I really owned, Nanofate would be the canon couple in the anime.

* * *

_Dead… Destruction…_

_Wet… Red…_

_The princess looked at her hands with hollow violet eyes as the red liquid and the rain mixed together, slowly and slowly. She was kneeling under the raining sky. Apparently, the ceiling had been damaged and left a big hole that allowed the waterdrops to fall down carelessly, damping her white hair and her Barrier Jacket. And she didn't know what was trailing down her cheeks… Were it raindrops or her own tears? _

_Nightmare…_

_Everything was… a nightmare…_

_She didn't want to believe… Still, the color had given her a painful slap, shattering the thoughts of dreams inside her head._

_No…_

"_No…"_

_The staff in her palms was dropped… creating a sour sound…_

"_No!"_

_Her scream was clear, but no one listened to her… No one __**would**__…_

_Why? _

_Very simple… Because they were already dead…_

**~ACT 2: LEGACY~**

**Chapter 11**

**Emotions**

**TSAB's infirmary, Emergency Section**

Outside the door of the emergency room, people could spot a man sitting there, hiding his face behind the bangs of his blue hair, painting with worried-looking expression, if it wasn't for his barrier jacket, people wouldn't think he was the son of Lindy Harlaown herself. This man was Chrono Harlaown, the new admiral, one of the genius persons of this generation. However, instead of his usual seriousness, he was filled with worry and sadness, enough to make people's hearts feel pained. The man looked like a lost child, who was scared of being separated from his family, not the proud officer he always was.

It had been two hours already. Two hours of tortures, of waiting and it had drained most of his energy. The blue haired man glanced around, only to catch a glimpse of a certain short haired brunette sitting on the floor, who was burying her face in her folded arms. He couldn't see what was going on, but the water drops on the floor had already told him. She was crying. Yagami Hayate was crying.

He had known for sometime that his sister, Alicia , had feelings or this girl. And the said girl also felt the same for her. Strangely, the two didn't even have the gut to confess, much to his surprise, as they were well known for their forwardness. It was also a surprise, when he found Alicia unconscious, lying in Hayate's arms and the other girl looked as if she would kill whoever tried to harm the blonde.

Seeing his sister's state almost gave Chrono a heart attack. She was so fragile-looking with her eyes closed that he thought she was sleeping an eternal sleep, that he had lost her… forever. It frightened him to death, to witness such thing. He couldn't lose his sister, his father was enough, not his beloved sister, not Alicia. He also saw Signum standing near her, face wrinkled in unknown emotions that made her look like a statue.

Just right before he could open his mouth to speak, the red light of the emergency room turned green, signaling the operation had done already. Promptly got up, he stood worriedly as Shamal's green shirt came to his sight. The woman was tired for sure when she took off her mask, inhaling the oxygen around them. As soon as her gray eyes connected to his ones, Hayate had beat him in approaching the woman, grabbing her two arms in depression.

"How is she, Shamal? How is Alicia!?" The short brunette asked, her blue eyes gleaming with tears "Is she okay!?"

"The operation is a success." Shamal smiled.

"Thank gods…" With that, the Mistress of the Night sky lost her balance and knelt in front of her knight, much to everyone's surprise "Thank gods…"

Chrono let out the breath that he didn't even know he had been holding all the time, smiling in silence. Signum also sighed in relief; if something happened to that blonde, she was sure that her mistress would be very depressed. Then that was the time she met Shamal's gentle gaze and the loving smile that she hadnt seen for god-knows how long it was. Stunned, she could only look away and suddenly feel her cheeks very warm while the other woman pouted in displease.

"You can check her now, but only for a short time. She needs to a good rest after this." Sighing, said Shamal. "And by the way, Signum. I need to tell you something." The way she looked at her gave Signum a strange kind of feeling, making the pink-haired woman furrow in confusion.

"Thank you, Shamal!" Hayate happily shouted and Chrono nodded in agreement before both of them followed Shamal's instruction to Alicia's room.

Then…

"We need to talk."

Simple. Not even had a bit of formality the gentle woman always carried in her way of talking. It was just… plain… And it made Signum uncomfortable inside, knowing what it meant.

"Okay."

Deciding that they needed a place to _talk_, Shamal led them to a secured room, her own office had to be exact. Sitting down on her usual chair, Shamal watched as Signum chose a seat opposite to her. After everything was done, they simply…. stared at each other, each had other thoughts in their mind. The state would remain the same if it wasn't for the sound of Shamal's sigh.

"…What had happened…?"

"What do you mean?"

At this, the shorter woman narrowed her eyes, much to Signum's surprise as Shamal was known as a very tender and kind woman.

"Shamal?"

"Scratch that, Signum!"

"…"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Her gray eyes shined with sadness, practically bore into Signum's sapphire orbs. "I don't understand. I think we've known each other long enough to notice anything wrong with our comrades, but your attitudes… It was like you tried to push me away, to erase my existence in your life. Just tell me, did I do something that offended you?"

"No!" The answer came as fast as possible, so out of her usual calm and serious tone "It just… I…"

"Somehow, our distance increases…" Husky voice filled with emotions "Don't you ever… understand anything…?"

"It's not simple, Shamal." Signum moved her gaze to the sky outside "We've lived for a very long time that almost made us forget what emotions are. Sometimes, I wonder if my emotions are real or not, that they come from the bottom of my heart or just simply a program The Tome of the Night Sky had installed, although we now live happily with Mistress Hayate. I used to be careless about those things, Shamal, and I'm not sure that I'm better now. I'm not good at expressing so hiding my emotions is likely a good way to get everything under control. As a leader, I don't want everyone to be hurt just because of my feelings."

_Especially, you._

"Are you… out of your mind?"

"Huh?" Shamal's choice of words left Signum stunned right on the spot.

"How could you ever think of that, Signum?" Flame of anger burnt in those gray orbs "Hiding your emotions is the _worst _way to get things right, leader or not. It only brings more depression and sadness to you, to _us._" _To me. _Thought Shamal "One more thing, your feelings are real; Signum and we certainly wouldn't be hurt by that. Better or not, you're still Signum, our very own leader." Smiling, Shamal said.

"I… Thank you…" The pink-haired woman, for once time, actually felt kind of embarrassed. "Shamal…I.."

_Just say it! Or you'll regret! _Her mind screamed.

"I…"

"You…?" The blonde haired woman looked confused.

"I love you."

1s… 2s… 3s… Silence surrounded the whole area, Signum just remained her eyes anywhere but the gray orbs that she loved so much. Each minute made her heart feel more strained than anything, not even the battles in the past could leave her in such _vulnerable _state, eating her very soul.

_For a knight, you're surely an idiot, Signum. _

The taller woman sneered at herself. Oh, just how much stupid she was, thinking that the Knight of the lake would have the same feelings. It had been very clear since the start that their relationship would remain friends forever; now, it got worse when those words came out. Ha, she must be very disgusted.

Even for Signum, the tension and the pain of being rejected were still the most dangerous weapon to her. And people always said, if you couldn't win, you had to run. So there she was, getting up with the speed that could match Fate T. Harlaown's Sonic Move, exiting the room with utmost strength. Just to get away from the one she held dearly in her heart. But the next thing shocked her. Without any hesitation, a pair of arms found their way to her waist, pulling her back in the attempt at keeping her right on the spot. She could hear fast breathe, could smell that familiar scent and finally, she could feel the warmth of the Knight of the lake, Shamal of the Wolkenritter herself.

"…"

"ka…"

Her eyes slightly widened at the faint sound. What was that word?

"Baka." This time, it got clearer and practically, the shorter woman was … _scolding_ her? "Why are you always having a little of patience when it comes to your feelings?"

"Huh…?"

"Baka… running away when you haven't gotten your answer yet…"

Thud! Signum's heart made a loud sound, almost stopped beating at that very moment. Just what was going on here? Wasn't Shamal going to… reject her? A spark of hope burnt in her whole body. What if…

She turned around, only to look at the tear-stained face of her beloved; strangely, those watery gray orbs didn't have any negative emotions, just something else. _Happiness._

Soft palms, delicate fingers reached for her cheeks, caressing them in a loving embrace. So tender that made Signum wonder if this was real or just her imagination. And then…

_Soft and sweet._

Was the thing the mighty knight could make out when those pair of red lips touched her own ones. _So that was the feelings of kissing the one you love huh…_ The corner of the pink haired woman's lips curved, smiling slightly into the kiss. For the first time of her life, Signum felt _whole._

_I love you, too. My knight of sword_

Little did they know, a pair of red eyes followed their movement with a smile on his face. The dark-skinned man, Zafira, just merely shook his head at the display of affection of his fellow knights.

_It's about time you two get together. _

He was happy for them, truly happy for them… His comrades, friends and family.

* * *

**TSAB's infirmary, Recovery Section**

Chrono watched as Yagami Hayate dashed across the room to his sister's bed side immediately as soon as their foot just landed on the cold floor. The second Harlaown looked much better than when she was first found. Lying on the bed with a strangely peaceful feature, Alicia T. Harlaown steadily inhaled the air. So peaceful that made she look like a sleeping princess without caring about the world and it, once again, scared Chrono. Fortunately that Shamal had told him about her stable condition, if the words hadn't been that comfortable, he would tear off the whole dimension to find the culprit of this.

He then cast a glance at Hayate, who sitting quietly next to Alicia's bed, holding her hand as if it was the only string that connected her to the latter. Chrono didn't stop her. He also knew the feelings of seeing his loved ones being hurt so he just let her do whatever she wanted, knowing the brunette wouldn't try to do anything that harmful to her _soon-to-be-girlfriend_ he assumed.

"She looks so peaceful, right?" Hayate's weak words reached his ears and the man couldn't help but slightly frown. "I wonder if she always looks like this when she's sleeping."

"Honestly, You want to know?" Asked Chrono

"Yes." The brunette sounded surprised, along with tiredness.

"No, she doesn't. Every night of her life always fills with fear and pain, Hayate. " He looked away. His fingers traced the streaks of his sister golden hair. "It's… a painful sight to catch."

"Her sleep is full of memories of the past. The images of happiness along with sadness and sorrows. Do you know that she was adopted?" The shocked look on Hayate's face told him she didn't have the slightest idea about her girlfriend's life besides what could be seen from her eyes. "It's not my place to tell you about her secrets, Hayate. But I could tell you one thing, my sister…" He looked at the fragile-looking blonde haired girl on the bed "Had never had such a peaceful sleep until now. Somehow…" He smiled "Somehow I feel this connect to you and your gripping her hand tightly."

At that, the Mistress of the Night Sky blushed, sheepishly loosening her grip on the said blonde's hand. Then a wicked smirk found its way to her lips, sending a chill to his spine. "Oh really. I think Ali-chan won't mind my hand holding her as I'm her girlfriend after all."

**'_I'm her girlfriend after all. I'm her girlfriend after all…'_**

_Okay… why did it sound so… OH SHIT!_

Chrono appeared to be completely frozen on his spot, with jaw dropping at the revelation. Just what the hell had happened the moment before his arrival? Since when Yagami Hayate turned into his sister's girl-… _girlfriend!?_

"H-How…?"

"Let just say that…" She rubbed the said girl's hand to her cheek "I've been in love with her for a long time…" With that, the bright smile appeared on her face again.

_There are so many things I don't know about you, Ali-chan. But I'll make sure that your sleep would no longer contain pain or sorrows. Trust me._

**Yuuno's POV**

I watched as Hayate continued to look lovingly at Alicia T. Haralown and the almighty Admiral Chrono Harlaown stood frozen at the scene. It was quite a funny sight, if this was in normal situation, I would have laughed out loud because of that dense and stupid look on his face. But no. This was an extremely serious situation that one wrong step could send the whole world to oblivion.

Closing the door, I found my way to another room in the recovery floor. Room number 183. When I stepped inside, what greeted me was the sight of Nanoha and Fate , sleeping _on the same bed. _Honestly, when I and the rescue team arrived at their location, the two were unconscious. In spite of our trying, their hands wouldn't let go of each other, as if their lives were depended on the connection of them. So in the end, placing them on the same bed would likely be the only option.

Strangely, despite the pain in my heart, I found they looked very cute… _together. _Sighing, I took out the picture of the place where we found them. I knew _the tomb _had disappeared, completed its mission. After all, I was the one who created it.

Nano… No… I should call you your highness.

Your highness, even after all those years, the only one holding that special place in your heart would only be her, right? I couldn't believe it. I was the person who met you first, much sooner than everyone, but you always loved her, not me. Did you ever know the pain you caused me? I knew as your guardian, my mission was to protect you from any harm, even the mentally harm. But in the end, the one got hurt was me. You hurt me, your highness. Your hurt me deeply. All I ever wanted was a sincere smile from you; however, she was the one who got it, the brightest smile I had ever seen. Did you remember the day you ran away with her? I was heartbroken, running away meant you devoted all your love, your life for her and that was what I could never have. I was jealous, your highness. Everyday, knowing you was there, by her side, loving her drove me crazy. You gave her everything, and what did you get in the end? Destruction of our kingdom and the death of those you loved. Seeing that _ungrateful _demon lying in her own pool of blood made me want to smile. Still, your pain-filled screams of anguish and sorrows hurt me so much. And in that very moment, I knew I could never replace her… in your heart.

Memories of that day still remained in my mind. Like a scar, sometime brought me pain and sadness.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Your highness." I trailed along the collapsed corridor, looking for any traces of the princess. Everything was in ruin. Eden was nothing but a kingdom of perdition now. I couldn't help but let my tears fall when the bodies of my fellow comrades, my friends around. Just how did this happen? Why did it happen to us!? Still, there were hopes, if the royal family was alive. The kingdom could be rebuilt again and my friends' lives wouldn't be in vain. They had sacrificed themselves to save our kingdom, and I wouldn't let them down._

_There was shouting in the direction led to the great hall. They must be there. I thought. So I used all my strength to run there. I felt magical energy, very large, almost trying to swallow the whole place. This wasn't a good thing at all._

"_Your highness!" Upon my arrival, I found something. Or rather. Someone._

_Wait, the persons lying on the floor, staining with red color… Why did they look so… familiar? Those faces, I had seen those faces for thousand times. The- The royal family!_

_No! This couldn't happen!_

"_Your majesty!" But there was no answer… They were…already dead…_

_If they were here…then where was the princess!_

_My legs took me farther than I guessed and the first thing hit my ears was… screams… Screams of pain, of hatred. Who was screaming!? Could it be…?_

_Next, was voice of that woman. The very woman that destroyed everything! The evil queen of Sheol, Prelin Testarossa._

"_Did you see that? There is no love or justice in this world, only the sorrow…Did you see that, princess Namida…"_

"_No…there is justice and love out there…"_

_I couldn't hear anything as my heart was worried for the princess. What if the queen hurt her? I missed a few words, but the next thing stunned me. _

_And I reached the scene. The princess was holding that __**demon **__in her arms, white wings were stained by the red blood of the demon herself and there were black feathers surrounded the place she was kneeling. And the demon, strangely, laid silently in that embrace, eyes closed with a sword pierced through her left chest, the heart's location. The jealousy and envy in me made me really wanted to sneer at her pathetic appearance, but I couldn't. It'd be very funny if she was __**alive**__… However…she was dead. Was it me… or the sight was too painful to see? Was that… a smile on her face…? A very tender smile indeed… As if it was her last gift for this world… for her highness…_

_I… I… Although I hated her… I could only feel numb at that scene… Did she… sacrifice herself…?_

"_No! I'm not the same as __**you**__!"_

_Her highness screamed. And those violet eyes never held the gentle and cheerful gleam in them… Now it was just… hatred… and grief. Her hollow smile… frightened me. It wasn't her! It was someone else, __**something **__else! She looked… maniac…_

"_Raising Heart. Set up…"_

_With that, she activated her device. The wind became stronger and it successfully blew me away, making me hit the wall…hard. I couldn't hold my consciousness as the stress and wounds spread numbness over my body… In that wind… I heard her whispered._

"_Fate-chan…"_

_And everything went dark._

**END FLASHBACK**

When I woke up, the battle had ended and I saw you… lying there… Died with tears in your eyes… Even after your _departure_, you still held that _precious _ring of yours tightly, not wanting to let go. The kingdom ended that day too, your highness. The damage was too big to be repaired. Eden came to its end. There was nothing but destruction there. So, I and the survivors had to leave our home to find a new place.

I remembered hearing the Guardian of East's statement about your last words.

"_Please burn my body and scatter the ashes in the sea. I want to be close to her, to be able to meet her and love her, even in our afterlife and the next life."_

Due to my hesitation and jealousy, I didn't do like your request, your highness. Instead, I built you a royal tomb, bigger than your family's ones, in a place filled with magical energy and put your body in a crystal coffin. I knew it was selfish, but I couldn't bring myself to burn the one I loved most.

_I'm sorry._

After years, I had figured out the truth, that in reality, I didn't hate your beloved, princess. Nor I had any grudge against her, it was just my jealousy had made me lose my sight. I didn't see how happy you were when you just simply held her hand or received a glance from her. I failed to realize that loving you meant I really wanted to make you happy, even if it wasn't me who gave you that joy. However,… all I did was creating more and more obstacles for your love. Now, the only thing I could do to apologize for my selfishness was to assist and protect you and your beloved with all of my power.

The hatred in me… no longer could blur away my vision… not when you were truly happy in this life.

**End POV**

"…-chan…"

Yuuno was startled by the faint murmur. He silently let out a sigh, glad that the brunette wasn't awoken. Feeling that he must prepare his work for the situation, the Scrya boy cast a final glance at the princess he loved, watching her sleep comfortably in the arms of her lover… Well, _soon-to-be-lover in this lifetime_.

"Sleep well, your highness… and you too, prince." The word 'prince' sounded so weird on his tongue, but he just shrugged it off anyway.

Smiling, he exited the room.

_I should start my plan soon; otherwise Prelin will try another attempt to destroy everything again._

"Alright, this is the time!"

"Glad to see you're still very enthusiastic, Guardian of North Eden, Yuuno Scrya." Soft voice with amusement echoed in the quiet hall, and the boy in question couldn't help widening his emerald eyes at the sight in front of him.

"You are-!"

_Of all people, it has to be HER!_

* * *

_Warm… Safe…_

Nanoha never had such beautiful sleep before. It was… different somehow, to experience this. She couldn't even think of a day when she could sleep like a baby without caring whatever was going on around here. The world just contained herself… and… _her?_

Finally regained her consciousness again, the girl slowly opened her eyes. Azure orbs were dim for a moment then became clearer, and why did the pillow feel so soft like that, it was almost human-…! _Wait the minute!_

She woke up immediately, raised her head and found herself looking at what she would call _the wonder of the world itself. _Fate, different from her normal polite feature, was breathing steadily with the _cutest _expression Nanoha had ever seen! So quiet, peaceful but fragile at the same time. Unconsciously, she brought her fingers close to those slightly rosy cheeks, tracing the white and soft skin then the silky golden hair that reflected more shining than ever with sunlight touched… Just why everything about Fate was this beautiful…? That majestic beauty of her had taken Nanoha's breath away easily like that…

"_Fate-chan…" _Her own voice sounded so… small as tears threatened to fall soon.

In mere seconds, those closed eyes opened. Burgundy met Azure in silence, gleaming with so many emotions. They didn't need to voice their thoughts; their eyes had already said anything in their mind. One second, memories of the past. One second, memories of their present. Even if they were just fragments, it was enough… for them.

Realizing her action, she apologized "I'm sorry! I just!" She wanted to withdraw her hand, only to be caught by the blonde's one.

"I've… found you…" A low whisper, so full of love. "Nanoha…"

"You….. remember…?" The former princess widened her eyes, her tears had already fallen. In a moment of surprise, she just stared at her beloved's _new _color of eyes. Having back some of her memories, Nanoha was taken back by the changes of both of them. Her Fate no longer had those golden eyes, instead they were a sea of burgundy color, which Nanoha had taken liking to.

A smile found its way to Fate's lips. She gently stroked her love's brown hair, not even breaking the eye's connection to her. "Silly… Of course I do… Nanoha…"

"Fate-chan!"

Suddenly, those weak-looking yet strong arms held onto her shirt, wetting it with crystal-like teardrops. Nanoha hugged the blonde even tighter than before, not wanting to let her go, as if she would disappear in any moment. This made the youngest Harlaown's heart throb in pain. Nanoha… _Her _Nanoha… She had to suffer for gods-know how long, to suffer the grief and sorrows that Fate herself in the past and sadly, the present couldn't be there to ease. So now, she would make sure that her beloved never experienced again.

Then her eyes caught a glimpse of something… shiny.

"Is that…?"

"Yes." Nanoha caressed her beloved's cheek "It's [Tears of Eden]." The ring, as strange as it sounded, shined brighter when their fingers touched its smooth surface, with the help of sunlight; it became more and more magnificent before their very eyes.

"You found it again." This time, Fate gave Nanoha's forehead a sweet peck and the shorter smiled back.

And suddenly, the blonde gently took the silver ring the brunette was holding in her palm. The latter was surprised for a moment, wanting to open her mouth to speak but stopped when she spotted a loving look in those burgundy eyes. The golden haired girl sent the ring a glance, holding so many emotions in it. This ring, although it looked so simple, carried many good yet bad memories.

Taking Nanoha's hand tenderly, Fate sent her a smile and _carefully_ helped the brunette wear the ring on her ring-finger. It brought back everything.

"_You said to me, Nanoha, that this ring represents the hopes and tears of happiness of your kingdom's people for thousands of years. And now, it will be the evidence for our everlasting love, my dear. Let us be together, forever."_

"_With this ring…" Her beloved smiled, golden eyes looked at her with tenderness. "I thee wed."_

"Now… it had finally returned to its rightful place." The love on Fate's face. It was so bright, much brighter than anything Nanoha had seen. It lit up the darkness. The same love from one thousand years ago, yet it still could blind her with its brightness. Years of loneliness and sorrow no longer lingered in her heart, despite the fact that she could remembered what happened afterward. Fate's death.

Without hesitation, Nanoha minimized the distance between them into zero, wrapping her arms around Fate's neck. Her lips met the softness of Fate's lips in a simple touch, filling their owner with the love from the deepest of their hearts. Such joy could not be replaced by anything in this world. The poundings of their hearts together, the gasps for oxygen and the passion in their kisses. They created perfection.

Before they knew it, Fate had already pushed Nanoha down and get on the top of the said girl, not breaking their kiss even one second. They were getting more and more aggressive. They couldn't get enough of each other's love. They needed…

_Everything…_

Only when oxygen became a matter did they stop. However, that look of lust and love still didn't leave their eyes.

"Nanoha… _My Nanoha…_"

"Fate-chan…"

_I love you._

"Honestly, you two can't keep yourselves from going for _third base_, can you?"

Two pairs of eyes looked back; well, in Fate's case, glared back at the newcomer. Only to meet highly amused crimson orbs and a smirk that couldn't help but irk anyone who caught a glimpse of it. Nanoha gasped and the golden-haired girl next to her stiffened at the person she had known for almost all of her life, both in the past and present.

"_What are you doing?" The prince calmly stated. However, inside, she was worrying, not for herself, but for the very girl who was looking back at her with such loving and gentle amber eyes. _

"_Silly sister. I'm doing what you're seeing." Smiling, her sister said, tilting her head to the side innocently._

"_You mean stealing that artifact? Are you trying to get yourself into trouble?"_

"_I'm never a troublemaker, Fate-chan." Her sister's trademark sentence came to life whenever she was ready to cause some ruckus. "This, is just a mere old crap. Besides, I think you're the one who get yourself into trouble. The one who received mother's punishment for stealing this… is you…" To anyone else, this would be an insult, to be punished when you didn't steal anything. But the prince, Fate, knew what her sister was thinking. And her eyebrows knitted together, golden eyes which never showed anything but emptiness shined with worry for the other blonde._

"_Alicia…"_

"_Trust me, Fate-chan…" The said girl turned away, walking calmly before stopped and glanced at her sister for the final time. Fate didn't know if the light was tricking her eyes or not, but Alicia's amber eyes were watering. "Farewell… my sister…"_

_**There is no turning back.**_

"_Goodbye… Alicia-nee san…"_

"Alice… Alicia-nee san…"

* * *

"Pathetic." That was the queen's words for their failure. Vincent hung his head in shame and Gerrand, for once, glared at the woman. "You two simply can't find a tomb and you call yourselves Generals of Sheol's Army?"

"If this happens again, your lives will end. Do you hear me, you scum of a failure!?"

"Yes, your majesty!"

"Good." With that, she walked away. "Leave and bring back **salvation **to this universe, Generals…" Her deep voice was solemn. "I want you two finish the plan soon, find his location. We don't have much time."

_If I can kill you once, then I can kill you twice. Just watch me… Especially __**you**__…_

The castle was surrounded by silence and darkness. In those purple eyes of the queen, a gleam of murderous intention shined.

* * *

**The sins would remain forever, not even the purest water could wash away them.**

* * *

OMAKE for the AliFate's scene~ LOL

"This, is just a mere old crap of-...!" - Alicia

"Is that... mother's diary?" - Fate

"You're the one who-...! Huh?" Look confusedly at the purple book with a lot of sparkles and butterflies on it "Damn! I know it! She always hides her diary there, in the throne room nonetheless!" - Alicia

"..." - Fate


End file.
